Dr Cullen and the Rick Astley Blues
by vampfan173
Summary: Since infancy, momma's boy & neurological surgery resident of University of Washington Medical Ctr, Dr. Edward Cullen, has had 2 constants in his life: a well-planned out life and 1980s pop icon Rick Astley. But as we all know the best-laid plans . . . When a certain brown eyed beauty complicates his well-planned life he turns to Mr. Astley's songs for advice. (revising)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** To those who previously followed or favorite this story, I thank you. I did not abandon my story. As I was writing chapter 28, I reviewed that entire story and found way too many errors. I decided to remove the story to edit and revise some of the storyline and fix the mess. I was embarrassed by all the errors. Please forgive me. I am not planning on changing the plot or outcome just cleaning it up a bit. I'm not too proud to beg so if you read a chapter PLEASE leave a review; good or bad.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own 80 pop icon Rick Astley or any of his songs. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**Chapter 1 "Never Gonna Give You Up" [radio version]**

_"We're no strangers to love, You know the rules and so do I, A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy, I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, _

_Gotta make you understand, Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. . ."_

"Oh for Christ's sakes babe," whined Carlisle as he peeked over the top of the medical journal. A hint of playfulness sparkled in his deep blue eyes. "If you love me at all, please stop singing that ridiculously sappy song to _my_ son. The eighties are over; move on woman!"

"Ridiculous! Sappy! I will have you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen that _Never Gonna Give You Up_ is neither ridiculous nor sappy. It's romantic and he is _my_ baby boy," cooed Esme in her lovey- dovey voice. With the sappy song still playing in the background, Esme walked over to her son who played on the floor with his baby doctor set. She smiled down at _her_ baby boy before she picked him up and placed him on her hip. "Huh baby, isn't momma's favorite song in the whole-wide world so romantic," continued Esme's cooing.

Nodding in agreement, "yike song momma."

At her son's response, Esme turned to her husband and playfully stuck out her tongue.

Carlisle shook his head, rolled his eyes and snickered. "Very mature sweetheart, very mature. He's barely a toddler. What does he know about romantic music? I bet if you asked him if he liked that song by that guy who wears eyeliner . . . you know who I'm talking about." Carlisle paused to think of the song or the band. "Anyway, he'd say yes to that song too."

"When my son grows up he is going to be the most romantic man in the whole-wide world," Esme gushed as she ran her fingers through her son's unruly copper hair. Her lovey-dovey voice returned as she spoke to her son. "All the girls are gonna want to marry you. Isn't that right my baby boy? All the girls are gonna want to marry _my_ baby boy but I won't let them because you're momma's baby boy, huh my baby boy." She turned back to her husband, "And the song is 'Just Like Heaven' by The Cure sweatheart."

At Esme's declaration, Carlisle stood up and took his son from his wife.

"When my son grows up he is going to be one of the most respected neurosurgeons in the whole-wide world and we are going to work side-by-side in the operating room. You won't have time for sappy romance songs and silly girls. Isn't that right son?" proclaimed Carlisle as he turned to his wife and playfully stuck out his tongue at her.

With his twinkling emerald green eyes and lopsided smile, Carlisle's son once again nodded in agreement but this time to his father's declaration.

Smugly satisfied with his two year old son's nod, Carlisle eyed his wife. "At least my son's red hair doesn't look like that carrot top Rick Astley guy. He looks like the red-headed stepchild," teased Carlisle.

Esme huffed. "My son doesn't have red hair. I will have you know that his hair is a copper bronze shade. I looked it up," she huffed to her silly husband. "And why can't he be both romantic and a highly respected neurosurgeon at the same time. He can be deadly handsome and intelligent just like his daddy."

"Then it's a plan," victoriously declared Carlisle.

"Then it's a plan," giggled Esme.

"Our boy will be a highly respected neurosurgeon."

"And a drop dead gorgeous romantic at heart," quickly added Esme with a laugh.

"And romantic," agreed Carlisle with a silly defeated smile.

"Really honey, in all seriousness, you do know that we really don't have any say in what he is going to be when he grows up. His decisions will be entirely his own. As his parents, our job will be to support whatever he wants to do," lectured Esme.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "but it's nice to dream don't you think. . . and, hey! When did you become so mature?"

"Oh hush you! I am a college graduate I will have you know. Now, finish your article." Esme lightheartedly scolded.

Esme retrieved her son from her husband's arms and walked over to the stereo where her favorite romantic song began to play again.

Carlisle just shook his head and laughed as he watched his wife and son sing along.

_"We've known each other for so long, Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it, _

_Inside we both know what's been going on, We know the game and we're gonna play it, And if you ask me how I'm feeling, Don't tell me you're too blind to see . . . Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. . ."_

Meeting her husband's eyes, Esme loudly whispered to her emerald green eyed copper bronze haired baby boy Edward. "Okay baby, we will only listen to our song when daddy, who has no taste in music what so ever, isn't home. Okay my baby boy."

**A/N:**

"_Never Gonna Give You Up"_ by Peter Alan Waterman, Matthew James Aitken, and Mike Stock. Next chapter will be up fairly soon I promise. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Some Kinda Love

**A/N:** This is Edward's story but will be told from both Edward and Bella's point of view. I promise not to repeat chapters but may include snippets to move the chapter along. Because Edward is a closet Rick Astley fan, all the chapters will be titled after one of Mr. Astley's songs.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I take no credit for any mention of our pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**Chapter 2 Some Kinda Love**

**EPOV**

"Yes mom . . . yes . . . yes I submitted my application on time . . . no, I haven't heard anything yet. . . Yes, I was notified of a match in March but I haven't received any further information about a location yet. . . Yes, I know but . . ." I hate lying to my mom but, in this case, it is a very necessary evil.

"I simply don't understand baby boy."

Internally, I laugh at her term of endearment. For as long as I can remember, my mom has called me baby boy, especially when she is in momma bear mode. There's no doubt about it, I'm a momma's boy. Always have been, always will be. That's why the concern in her voice was killing me.

"This is so strange. You should have heard by now. You should have received some sort of notification. . . I just don't understand what's causing the delay. Maybe I should ask your father to look into why you haven't heard anything yet."

"I promise, if I haven't heard anything within the next week or so, I'll let dad use his connections to see what he can find out."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise," I laugh. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Will Alice be back from Maui in time for the ceremony?"

In late May, my younger sister Alice had graduated from NYU completing a double major in both Marketing and Entrepreneurship. Despite the current state of the economy, she has plans to start her own business; in what, she still has no idea but that's her plan. As a graduation gift, my parents gave Alice a trip for two to Maui. So before Alice begins her life as megalomaniac, she and Rosalie Hale, her best friend from college, are enjoying a well-deserved vacation of sun, surf and sex on the beach. I shudder at the thought of that last statement so I rephrase it; many sex on the beach cocktails. Okay wait, so now I have included the word 'cock' and my sister in the same thought, another shudder. Let me try this one last time; So Alice and Rosalie are enjoying a well-deserved vacation of sun, surf and pina coladas in Maui. Yes, that is so much better.

"Oh my silly baby boy, you know your sister wouldn't miss her big brother's graduation for anything in the world. Oh my God, two graduations in less than one month. No wonder I feel like I'm having a heart attack," grimaces Esme. "We reserved a room for her at the same bed and breakfast. Of course, we booked her room on the other side of the inn if you get my meaning," mischievously laughs my mom.

Oh great, first I say _cock _and Alice in the same sentence and now my mother is commenting on her and dad's sex life. I can imagine my mom with her left eyebrow arched and her crooked smile as she insinuates . . . never mind what she is insinuating. I shudder again to shake away the disturbing image from brain. "Ewwww, mother please, I did not need to hear that!" Yeah, now that medical school is over I really need to move on with my plan and find a wife soon, really soon.

"Oh baby boy, don't be silly. In less than a week, you are going to be a doctor. Please don't tell me you missed the class on the birds and the bees," she chortles.

"Thanks for the visual mom. Now I'm gonna have to go home and bleach my brain to get rid of the image no child ever wants to imagine about their parents," I grumble.

"Oh don't be silly. . . Are you sure you don't need me to bring you anything? Do you need a new shirt or tie? What about socks? Are you okay with socks," she agonizes.

"Mom, relax. I'm fine. I've already sent my suit to the dry cleaners to be pressed. I have the dress shirts you sent me last week along with the half dozen or so new pairs of socks and ties," I attempt to reassure my solicitous mother.

My parents are going to spend graduation week at a local bed and breakfast in Hanover. Both being Dartmouth alum, they want to spend the week visiting the campus and catching up with old friends and faculty. My dad calls the visit a mini vacation but I suspect mom has ulterior motives and really wants to help with the packing and selecting my graduation attire for me.

I remind mom that the upcoming week is going to be extremely hectic for me and I really won't have much time to spend with them. She assures me not to worry about entertaining them. She mentions they have a very busy itinerary planned for their visit and will be perfectly fine on their own.

"Listen mom, I don't mean to cut you off but I really do have to go. I've gotta a few errands to run, I've gotta start packing up the apartment, and then Jazz and I are meeting some friends for dinner. I will see you in less than a week okay. I love you mom."

"Okay, I love you too my baby boy. I'm so proud of you and I will see you soon. Bye."

For the past six years, I've shared an off campus apartment with my best friend, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper and I met in an undergraduate science class and have been best friends ever since. Our apartment is the typical graduate student's apartment. We have a non-descriptive living room set, a dining room set which is used more for studying than eating, and two generic bedroom sets.

Since Jasper and I didn't have a lot of unnecessary clutter, we didn't have much to pack other than our clothes. We did, however, need to decide what basic furnishings would be donated, sold, or simply given away to other needy students. However, there are two essential items that would definitely need to be carefully packed away, my PS3 and Jasper's Xbox 360 and our assortment of video games.

Along with a busy week of cleaning and packing, my graduation from Geisel Medical School of Dartmouth includes an extremely hectic yet traditional series of rehearsals, ceremonies, and receptions.

On Friday morning, the medical students will rehearse at the Life Science Center Courtyard. In the afternoon, there's an awards ceremony followed by a reception at McLaughlin Cluster Lawn.

On Saturday morning, Jazz and I will be up early for our class photo at the Oopik Auditorium followed by the Processional Ceremony with both prestigious keynote speakers and student speakers and, once again, a reception will follow at McLaughlin Cluster Lawn.

On Sunday, the graduates will meet at Sanborn House or, if it's raining, at Silsby Hall to line up for the commencement ceremony. Rain or shine the ceremony will begin precisely at 9:30 a.m. the College Green.

Anticipation of the week's upcoming events has put me in a slightly nostalgic, if not a melancholy mood. Despite the number of errands and packing I have planned, I found myself sentimentally wandering the campus that has played such an inherent role in my life thus far. I've spent eight years of my life on this campus, four years as an undergraduate and four as a graduate student. Wandering Dartmouth is not how I had planned to spend my day but there was something off balance about today. Without questioning this anomalous sentiment, I continue to aimlessly walk the campus for the last time.

I am pulled out of my nostalgia as the sounds of campus life come to life. Finding myself in front of the campus bookstore, I wonder in to browse one last time not looking for anything in particular to buy.

I had already gotten my parents a thank you gift for all their love and support these past eight years but when I happen to chance upon the Dartmouth Geisel Medical School hoodies; I couldn't resist. I'm certain my parents would proudly wear them. As a joke, I decide to purchase an oversized hoodie for Alice knowing all too well she wouldn't be caught dead wearing one unless, of course, it was a Chanel hoodie.

I stifle a laugh at my very uncharacteristic last minute spontaneity. Yes, definitely an off kilter kind of day. As I reach for the hoodies, my hand bumps a delicate pale hand causing an electrical shock wave through my entire body.

Before I can apologize for the shock, the owner of the delicate pale hand screams out in pain. "Man that shit hurts!" She flails her hand in the air attempting to shake the pain away but then suddenly stops. "Hey, does that mean we have some sorta electric cosmic connection," laughs the owner of the delicate pale hand.

I apologize for bumping hand and setting off a shock wave as I continue to grab the hoodies checking for the appropriate sizes. I lecture the girl with the delicate pale hand, "Well actually an electric shock is due to the unreleased static electricity that builds up in your body. It is not released until it has a conductive point, much like a capacitor."

"Okay, okay Sheldon relax," placates the girl with the delicate pale hand.

"Sheldon," I ask with a quizzical look on my face. "Who's Sheldon? My name's Edward."

"Well, hola Edward. I'm Penny," she laughs.

Penny continues to laugh as I internally question exactly what she was laughing about.

I clear my throat to grab her attention. "Well Penny, it was nice to shock you . . . I mean meet you . . . meet you. Yes, it is nice to meet you. Listen, I've gotta go," I stutter. "Enjoy your hoodie."

I walk in the direction of the cashier with a laughing Penny following close behind. As we stand in the cashier line, I turn in her direction and smile. Really looking at her for the first time, I notice that she is quite stunning. Don't get me wrong, she is a bit odd with her random laughter but, never the less, quite exquisite. Upon closer inspection, I notice her warm chocolate eyes with splashes of twinkling golden honey. Haphazardly, cascading around her face is long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. The contrast between her dark features and luminous skin is breathtaking. An intoxicatingly faint scent of freesia or strawberry or wisteria or a combination of all three tantalizes my senses. We continue to lock eyes as I attempt to identify her intoxicating scents but my trance is broken by the cashier clearing his throat. My head swivels between the cashier and Penny before I mumble a sorry to the cashier. Emphatically, yes, without a doubt, the most uniquely stunning woman I have ever seen.

To sneak one last look at Penny, I turn back and offer to let her go ahead of me in line.

"Penny, since you have only one item why don't you go ahead of me," I offer.

She giggles as she graciously accepts and thanks me for the gesture.

Penny moves forward and hands her hoodie to the cashier.

"That'll be $69.99," announces the cashier.

Removing a small backpack from her left shoulder and placing it on the counter, Penny takes out her wallet and proceeds to count out a stack of single dollar bills. I wonder why she only has single bills. Pausing, she scowls and recounts her stack of singles once again before addressing the cashier.

"I'm sorry man. I seem to be short about eight bucks. I'll come back some other time. Oh well, thanks anyway. . . Man, I really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. Oh well."

Shrugging her shoulders, Penny replaces her stack of single bills into her wallet and slings her backpack over her left shoulder.

"Um, excuse me Penny," I interrupt. "If you don't mind I could give you the eight dollars?" The offer comes out sounding more like a question than statement. "Honestly, it would be my pleasure."

"Oh Sheldon sweetie, that is so gallant of you but no thanks. It's okay. I can come back another day. No biggie."

"But you just said you really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. So take the money and buy the hoodie. Believe me I am more than happy to give you the eight dollars. As you said it's no biggie." I mimic.

This makes Penny giggle again as she continues to decline my offer. I decide to come up with an alternative plan.

"Bye again Sheldon and thanks all the same," she calls as she heads for the exit door.

Momentarily, I stare at her long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights swaying side to side. My heart begins to beat erratically the farther she walks away from me. I turn to the cashier, place my hoodies on the counter and tell the cashier I will be right back.

"Penny! Penny wait," I call out to her as she continues toward the exit. "Penny!" I catch up to her just outside the door. She stops and turns toward me. "Since you won't take my offer of money, will you take my very old very used sweatshirt," I offer as I begin to remove the Dartmouth sweatshirt I am wearing. "Think about it. You won't have to make another trip back and you'll save about seventy bucks. It may be just a tad too big for you but please take it just the same." I won't lie. This is my very first Dartmouth sweatshirt and it holds great sentimental value but I need her to take it. I don't understand why but I _need_ her to possess something of mine.

"Oh Sheldon, you really are just too gallant. Thank you kind sir, I would be most honored to take you up on your offer," she accepts with a slight curtsey. "I can see you're not gonna be satisfied until I accept your offer but . . . would you be offended if I at least paid you for the hoodie?"

A scowl crosses my face but before I could respond, Penny laughs again.

"Scratch that. I think I knew the answer to that question even before I asked. And, the look on that beautiful face of yours says it all," she laughs throwing her head back.

She thinks I have a beautiful face. I smile.

Smiling, Penny accepts my very old very used sweatshirt. She drops her backpack and, before putting the hoodie on, she places it close to her face, instinctively closes her eyes and sniffs the sweatshirt. Her eyes slowly open as she captures my eyes and then she smiles.

Absolutely uniquely stunning but odd I internally confirm as I swallow a lump in my throat.

Penny picks up her backpack and hangs it over her shoulder. She steps closer to me and quickly places a kiss on my cheek.

The instant her soft pouty lips touch my cheek I again feel that electric shock wave travel my body.

"Yup, definitely an electric cosmic connection," she giggles. "Thanks again Sheldon. I truly do appreciate your kindness and I promise to take extra good care of _our_ hoodie," she states in a more serious tone. With that final declaration, she turns and walks away causing my heart to experience erratic palpitations.

I call out, "Oh and Penny, my name is Edward not Sheldon."

Laughing loudly, she calls back, "Yeah, I know Edward. And my name isn't Penny it's Bella!" She shakes her head and giggles as she continues to walk away from me.

Bella? Why would she tell me her name is Penny if it's really Bella I question? Yes, most definitely odd, beautiful but odd.

With one last look at Bella, I walk back into the bookstore. I return to the section that carries the hoodies and pick up a new one for me. Thinking Jasper might appreciate one last souvenir of our years here at Dartmouth, I grab one more for him too.

By the time I get back to my apartment, Jasper is already in the process of packing.

"Hey man, where you've been? We have to meet everybody soon."

"I'm sorry Jazz. I had a couple of errands to run and then . . . ," I continue to retell the story of my wandering the campus one last time. I recount the story of my meeting the very stunning yet very odd Penny slash Bella.

As I continue with my Penny slash Bella story, the more loudly Jasper laughs.

"You know Edward for someone as highly intelligent as you, you really are oblivious sometime. Don't you know who Sheldon and Penny are?"

I think for a moment and shake my head no.

"Sheldon and Penny are from The Big Bang Theory."

The blank look on my face tells him I have no clue who or what he is talking about. He picks up the television remote control, turns on the television and begins to channel surf.

"There has to be a rerun on. There's always a Big Bang Theory rerun playing. Yes! I knew it. Now sit, watch and learn Sheldon," orders Jasper.

As Jazz and I watch a rerun of The Big Bang Theory, I focus my attention on the Sheldon character and wonder why Bella compares me to the likes of him. By the end of the episode, I have mixed emotions about this Sheldon Cooper character. Yes, Sheldon is definitely different from the other characters on the show but I find him to be endearing. Is that how she saw me? I didn't know how to feel about this comparison. More importantly, why am I worrying about her opinion of me? I'm never going to see her again. What she thinks of me should be of no consequence but . . . it is.

At our favorite hangout, I quickly down a couple of drinks though I am not much of a drinker. I listen to Jazz regale our friends with my Sheldon and Penny story. I hear their muffled laughter but my mind is a million miles away. I order a cheeseburger and fries. I hadn't eaten all day and I am starting to feel somewhat lightheaded. I decide it best to eat if I plan on having another drink.

Later that night, my head and the room are spinning. I knew that last drink was a mistake. I have never been one to hold their liquor. I am exhausted and more than a bit intoxicated but I can't sleep. I grab my IPod, shuffle my songs, and try to sleep when Rick Astley's "Some Kinda Love" begins to softly play. Yeah, on one of my visits home, momma bear had somehow gotten a hold of my IPod and felt it necessary to load it with a catalogue of Rick Astley music. Spending most of my childhood with Rick Astley's number one fan, a Mrs. Esme Cullen, I became a closet fan through osmosis.

_"They set the wheels in motion Adam and Eve, The beginning of romance, He was a lonely man, I do believe, So he thought he'd take a chance, I know just how he was feeling, He'd been advised not to fall, But when his senses were reeling, That man, he wanted it all . . ."_

The rest of graduation week is as busy as I anticipated it would be. Jazz and I empty our apartment and ship our belongings. Mom and dad are busy with old friends but, surprisingly, mom somehow finds time to check that my graduation suit is clean and pressed and that the apartment is in ship shape for the landlord's inspection.

Jasper and I promptly arrive at Sanborn Hall carrying a chilled bottle of champagne compliments of Jasper's parents. I pull out the paper cups I have hidden inside the sleeve of my graduation gown. As I disperse the paper cups to our fellow graduates, one by one Jazz fills them. We raise the cups and toaste to the past, the present and the future.

Precisely at 9:30 a.m., Pomp and Circumstance simultaneous begins with the first step of the graduation march. When it is time for the valedictorian speech, I rise and walk to the podium. Family, friends and the distinguished guest politely clap. Once the clapping ends, I hear a faint voice shout, "That's my baby boy."

My eyes scan the audience as I shake my head and laugh. I compose myself as I begin my speech. While I understand that this speech represents the entire graduating class, I am obligated to include a personal thank you to my parents. I look directly to my father and then to my mother. Looking between my mom and dad, I thank them for all their support and convey, as best I can, how much I appreciate all they have done for me. I look once again to my dad and tell him I love him. Lastly, I look into my mother's eyes and say, "I love you momma bear."

In pure Esme style, she proudly stands up and yells, "I love you too my baby boy!"

The audience simultaneously laughs and applauds. The rest of the ceremony proceeds in a blur and, before I knew it, Jasper and I are officially graduates of the Geisel Medical School of Dartmouth. I have successfully completed one more step in my life's plan and more than ready to begin the next. In a moment of satisfaction, I close my eyes and am met with . . . . warm chocolate eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. I stare back at those eyes until the image fades away.

**A/N: **

Ain't too proud to beg. . . please, please, please leave a review. I would love to hear any suggestions from those who are reading my story. "Some Kinda Love" by Al Hodge, Lesley Duncan and Tony Cox.


	3. Chapter 3 Ones You Love

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have viewed or visited my story. Knowing that someone is reading the story is so encouraging. If you read this chapter, please leave a review to let me know what you think. Reviews are like a drug to me lol.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I take no credit for any mention of our pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**Chapter 3 Ones You Love**

At end of the ceremony, Jasper and I give each other a very manly congratulatory hug. We are both going to spend a day or two with our respective families before heading out. With one last mandatory high five, we separate in search of a familiar face. I attempt to make my way through a sea of graduates and their family and friends. Suddenly, I realize that I have not seen my sister Alice in the audience but, in all honesty, trying to spot anyone in this crowd is like the proverbial needle in a haystack, nearly impossible. I seriously hope that Alice hadn't missed the ceremony not for any selfish reason but I knew she would be guilt ridden for missing her big brother's graduation. I would never hear the end of how sorry she is and her persistent begging of forgiveness.

Continuing my search, I finally recognize a pixie like voice. I walk in the direction of the high pitch voice and spot my parents searching in all directions. I hear Alice call out _Edward_ once more as she bobs up and down attempting to see above the crowd.

I call out to Alice but, of course, it is my mother who spots me first looking more like a quarterback than my mother as she maneuvers her way through the crowd.

I brace myself for the mother of all bear hugs I undoubtedly know is coming. As my mother comes face to face with _her baby boy_, she stops dead in her tracks. Instead of a momma bear hug, she smiles and reaches out her hand to mine. Confused, I hold out my hand to her. My mother's emerald green eyes fill with tears as she looks into mine. She chokes back her tears and proudly whispers, "Congratulations Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

With sudden clarity, I realize my mother wants to be the first to officially call me doctor. As tears roll down her cheeks, _I_ pull mom into a bear hug. She returns my bear hug with her own hug as she cries into my chest. In between her sobs, I hear her mumble into my deep green graduation gown how proud she is and how much she loves her baby boy before she sobs again.

I look up to see dad and Alice giving us our mother and son moment. Knowing there is going to absolutely be no way of prying his wife from her baby boy, my dad steps forward and hugs me with mom sandwich between us. He shakes my hand while congratulating the newest doctor of the family.

When dad is finally able to pry mom away from me Alice immediately steps in to take her place. Despite her constant denials, I laugh at how much she and mom are alike. She apologizes for being late to the ceremony but her plane had been delayed in Maui. I assure her that I was just glad she made it. I compliment her tan and that seems to take her mind off missing part of the ceremony. She chatters on about the warm weather and beautiful beaches of Maui and how much fun she and Rose had.

Once we make our way to the rental car, mom suggests we go out for a celebratory lunch. She recommends that the restaurant near the bed and breakfast might serve a nice lunch. Dad concurs and Alice states she doesn't mind where we eat.

"Mom, it's been a long week. Would you mind if we just went out for pizza and beer," I suggest.

"Pizza! Oh baby, we can't celebrate your graduation from medical school with pizza," she whines.

"Esme, need I remind you it is _Edward's_ day and if _he_ wants to celebrate with pizza and a beer, then pizza it is."

"But, but pizza? . . . Oh, alright. Pizza it is, if you're sure," concedes mom.

I nod in agreement.

The parking lot of the pizzeria is packed with cars.

My dad laughs. "Well it looks like Edward isn't the only one who wants to celebrate with pizza."

"I'll go place our name with the hostess," offers Alice. She says that it's pretty packed inside and it would probably be better if we wait outside.

As we wait, mom fawns over my valedictorian speech and thanks me for acknowledging her and dad. Dad pats me on the back shaking his head in agreement.

"Yes, thank you son. Your mother and I were very touched."

We continue with small talk. Alice comments on the differences of our graduation ceremonies. I talk about possibly going on a short vacation before starting my residency and Alice soundly recommends Maui. Dad begins to tease mom about her outburst during the ceremony and we all laugh.

"I don't care," huffs mom in protest. I love my baby boy and I don't care who knows it."

"I love you too mom." I coo back.

"Oh brother," moans Alice as she rolls her eyes in fake disgust. "And let the love fest begin."

Mom and I both turn to Alice and stuck out our tongues. Alice rolls her eyes again and laughs. "Very mature mother."

"Besides, mom and I aren't any worse than you and dad. Huh, daddy's princess," I tease in my best baby voice.

"Edward, stop teasing my princess," dad playfully scolds.

Alice and I banter back and forth as to who is more spoiled until we hear the hostess call our name. We stop mid-argument as we all follow her to our table. As we sit, she informs us that our server will be right with us. She asks who the graduate is as there are quite a few families here celebrating. I raise my hand and she congratulates me. Walking away, she turns around giving me a sly wink and a smile. Alice raises her brow and smirks at the hostess's gesture.

"Oh honey, pizza for your graduation celebration is not a celebration party. We cannot toast all your hard work with beer."

"Mom really it isn't a big deal. Besides, I know that little soiree you've planned for me once I get back home will make up for a pizza and beer party."

"What! Who told you?" Esme turns to Alice. "Alice, did you tell your brother about the party," mom asks in shock.

Before Alice could answer, I inform her that Jasper accidentally let it slip about a week or so ago.

Mom looks so disappointed that her surprise has been ruined. I reassure her I will act surprised which seems to placate her.

"Speaking of celebrations Edward, your mom and I got you a small graduation gift." As my dad speaks, mom opens her purse and hands a small wrapped box to dad.

"Dad, really you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know son but we wanted to. It's something you might . . . Oh, just open it," he orders.

I tear away the elegant wrapping paper and opened a small black box. The box holds a Dartmouth class ring with the medical school logo. Upon closer inspection, I notice the inside engraving that simply reads with love. As I admire my ring, I recall previously explaining to my parents that I wouldn't be ordering my class ring. The ring would have made a great memento of my time at Dartmouth but since I didn't wear much jewelry I didn't see the point.

"Guys, thank you. This is great. Mom, no wonder you weren't too upset when I told you I decided not to buy the ring."

Eyeing an approaching waitress Alice interrupts, "Oh, I think that's our waitress."

My senses are suddenly bombarded with freesia and wisteria and strawberry. My heart beats erratically.

From behind, I hear, "Good afternoon folks. My name is Bella and I will be your server today." As she introduces herself, she moves to the center of the table and begins to distribute the menus.

When she hands me my menu a look of surprise covers her face. "Sheldon, Sheldon, is that you?" She leans in a bit closer. "It is you," she giggles.

I look up noticing she is wearing _our_ hoodie. Discreetly, my eyes roam down and notice she has paired it with leggings and purple high top converse that match her hair. I smile. She's a waitress. That explains the stack of single dollar bills. I was relieved that they aren't stripper bills and then I shamefully reprimand myself for the off-colored joke.

Hoping my greeting appears casual while my heart races I say, "Hello Penny, how are you?"

"Her name is Bella not Penny," interrupts Alice. "And his name is Edward not Sheldon. This isn't The Big Bang Theory," playfully corrects Alice.

Dad smiles at Bella but my mom's reaction to the fact that I am acquainted with our beautiful waitress is neither subtle nor discrete. A huge mischievous smile crosses mom's face as she turns her body toward Bella. Placing her hand out to Bella, she introduces the rest of the family. Politely, Bella shakes hands with mom, dad and Alice.

I notice just a hint of pale pink blush spread across her cheeks and there goes my heart again.

Bella attempts to get back into waitress mode by telling us about the house specials but my mother definitely has other plans.

"Oh, so tell me Penny slash Bella. How long have you and Sheldon slash Edward known each other," she asks with a definite gleam in her eye.

I can already see the wheels turning in my mother's head.

Bella shakes her head and chuckles, "Oh Mrs. Cullen, don't get the wedding invitation printed just yet. I don't really know Edward. We just ran into each other about a week ago . . ."

Just as Bella starts to retell the story of how we met, she is interrupted by one of her other customers. Bella turns to her other customers letting them know she will be right with them. "Sorry about that folks, I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu and be right back." With that, she walks to the other table.

Unsuccessfully, I pretend to read the menu all the while I feeling three set of eyes fixed on me. Trying to deflect the inevitable, I nonchalantly ask what everyone feels like having to eat and . . . silence. "What?" Fully aware I'm not going to win this battle, I retell the episode of the infamous Sheldon and Penny meeting. However, I leave out the part where I gave Bella my Dartmouth hoodie.

"She seems like a sweet girl baby boy. Why didn't you ask her for her number?"

"Mom, I'm leaving in a couple of days. Why would I ask a girl for her number when I'm leaving. Speaking of which . . ."

"Oh no you don't, don't try to change the subject young man," scolds mom.

Alice chuckles, "Ohhhh brother, you know you are in deep shit when she uses _young man_."

"Believe me mom. You're going to like this." I pull out an envelope addressed to mom and dad in my messy script. I tried to address the envelope the best I could. With my illegible chicken scratch that passing for handwriting, I knew I was destined to be a doctor.

Looking at the envelope still in my hand dad asks, "What is this son?"

"It's a thank you gift for everything you and mom have done for me. Please just open it."

Letting mom do the honors, dad hands her the envelope. She pulls the card out placing the folded paper that is inside the card on the table. Together she and dad read the thank you card. The card is one of those generic humorous thank you cards but the real gift is the folded paper on the table. She hands the card to Alice to read next. As Alice reads the card, mom picks up the folded paper, unfolds it, and, once again, she and dad read the paper. Simultaneously, mom and dad look up at me and then back down to the paper. They reread the paper once more . . . Neurological Surgery Residency . . . University of Washington Medical Center (UWMC) Neuro-Oncology . . . discipline . . . seven more years . . .

Again, in complete Esme fashion, mom screams, jumps up from her chair and locks me in one of her infamous momma bear hugs.

"You're coming home! You're coming home! Oh my goodness, I can't believe this. You're coming home to stay. Oh, my baby boy is coming home. Thank, thank you so much." Mom stops and steps back from me. In an extremely serious voice despite her tears, she questions, "Wait, you're not doing this just for me are you? Yes, I love you and miss you terribly but . . . is this really what you want to do?"

Dad reaches his hand out to mom. "Esme, come sit down and let Edward tell us all about it."

As mom and I sit back down, I look up and am met with her warm chocolate eyes fixed on mine. I begin to slowly smile until I see those warm chocolate eyes with the hint of twinkling golden honey fill with tears.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think. I would love to hear any comments or suggestions. Next chapter should be up in a day or two. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Say Goodbye

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. If you read the previous version, there are some minor changes. Please enjoy and leave a review. It would make me so happy!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of our pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**Chapter 4** **Don't Say Goodbye**

When Bella realizes I'm staring into her warm chocolate tear-filled eyes she subtly turns from me wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie . . . _our hoodie_. I smile at the thought of our hoodie when my mind is invaded with a myriad of emotions realizing that my mother's happy tears have affected Bella do deeply. I smile again.

A few moments later she turns back with her pleasant waitress smile on her face. As she approaches our table, she positions herself nearer my mother and lightly places her delicate pale hand on mom's shoulder. "Mrs. Cullen, are you alright. Is there anything I can get you? Maybe, I could get you a glass of water?" Bella's attempt to help my mom only makes mom cry more.

"Oh Bella slash Penny," weakly laughs mom at her little joke. "Aren't you the sweetest thing ever! Thank you, a glass of water would be nice . . . thank you," sobs mom as she attempts to compose her emotions and slow her tears. "I'm just so happy . . . these . . . these are happy tears. I promise. My baby boy just gave us the best gift ever."

Bella looks to me with an arched eyebrow almost appearing to be silently scolding me for making my mother cry. After silently reprimanding me, she turns back to mom.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I'm glad those are happy tears," softly rubbing small soothing circles on mom's backs. Returning to waitress mode, Bella asks, "Now, can I get anyone else something to drink?" She jots down our drink order. "Okay folks, I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order." She looks to my mom, "And you Mrs. Cullen," shaking her finger at mom,

". . . no more tears. This is a celebration." She winks and smiles at mom as she walks away.

"She's a sweetie," smiles mom as her face morphs into a glare sharing the same arched brow as Bella. "So my baby boy, tell me, just how long you have known about completing your residency in Seattle?" scolds mom. All signs of happy tears gone. "I can't believe you didn't tell me or your father. We have been worried sick about this whole situation," she admonishes. "I knew it was strange that you hadn't heard anything. How could my brilliant son not be placed?

"Sweetheart, take a breath and give your baby boy a chance to answer," interrupts dad. "So son," turning to me, "completing your residency in Neurological Surgery at the University of Washington Medical Center, impressive, very impressive. That is a tremendous achievement Edward. I'm so proud of you son." Smiling at me, dad continues, "But son, you have no idea how worried your mother and I were."

"Thanks dad and, mom, I'm really sorry about lying to you. You have no idea how hard it's been keeping this a secret. Remember last week when we talked mom? I almost told you then. You were killing me with all your worrying and concern. I love you mom. I hated hurting you but I wanted so badly to surprise you and thank you for all you've done for me."

In the middle of my apology, Bella returns with our drinks. We talked the entire time she was away that none of us bothered to look over the menu. I've been to this pizzeria on a number of occasions and knew anything we ordered would be delicious. That's when it dawns on me. I've been here quite often over the past eight years and I've never seen Bella here. I'm positive that if I had I would have remembered.

As Bella places our drinks on the table, she comments on how much better mom appears and asks if we are ready to order. We look at each other and apologize that we haven't had a chance to look over the menus.

"Understandable, completely understandable. Well, if you're in the mood for pizza," she hums for a moment while tapping her pen to her lips, "I recommend the house special pizza. Definitely yummy," she states triumphantly.

I don't hear her recommendation as I am more focused on her pouty lips. I hear dad clear his throat. "Um yeah, yeah that sounds great." I agree with her recommendation even though I have absolutely no idea what it is. Dad turns to Bella and tells her the house special will be fine. Alice chimes in and orders the house salad with dressing on the side. I roll my eyes.

"Good choice Alice," as Bella arches her brow _again_ silently scolding me. Bella excuses herself to place our order. Nonchalantly, I pick up my beer and take a sip as my eyes follow her to the restaurant's kitchen.

"A toast to my big brother! Congratulations Edward, I really am so proud of you" crows Alice. We raise our glasses as mom, dad, and Alice shout congratulatory cheers. We click our glasses together before taking a drink. I laugh that I am celebrating one of the most important moments in my life with a glass of beer. Alice interrupts my thoughts. "Hey! Maybe we could share an apartment near the hospital. That would be fantastic. We haven't lived in the same house since I was fourteen years old," she playfully suggests.

"I'm sorry Alice but I've already made other roommate arrangements. Jasper is going to be doing his residency in Seattle too. We've sort of have an apartment already." I pick up my beer again to camouflage my search for Bella. I'm also mindful the moment I spoke the words _have an apartment_ I would be in big, big trouble with Alice and mom.

"Edward," whines Alice. "You and Jasper have been roommates for over six years. It's my turn."

"Alice, Edward doesn't want to share an apartment with his baby sister. And what do you mean you sort of have an apartment already," scolds mom. Yeah, there it is. Nothing gets passed her.

"Once we both received our residency assignments in Seattle, Jazz and I began to search for apartments on the internet. We found a couple that had potential. So a few weeks ago, Jazz flew to Seattle, checked out the apartments and put a security deposit down on a two bedroom near the hospital." Again, I sip my beer and survey the room. Bella was very busy waiting her other tables. The pizzeria is definitely bustling with celebrating guest.

"So baby boy, exactly where is this apartment? Is it furnished? What appliances do you need for the kitchen," interrogates mom. "I know you and Jasper don't have much. I was at your apartment. I know you got rid of most of your furnishings. . . Oh my goodness, I am going to be so busy when you get home."

"Mom, remember it's not going to be just my apartment. It's Jasper's apartment too. Please don't go overboard okay. You have free reign over my bedroom and my bathroom and, maybe, part of the kitchen but I'll have to check with Jasper about the rest. Sound good?"

Mom doesn't seem to be listening to me. She pulls out her phone and begins texting away.

"Sound good," I repeat. No answer. "Mom, who are you texting?"

Completely ignoring me, mom turns to my sister as she continues to text. "Alice, since you're going to be available this summer how would you like to help with Edward's apartment."

"Mom, please remember. It's not just my apartment. Jazz will be paying half the rent. It's his apartment too," I reiterate.

"I know baby boy. You have nothing to worry about. Jasper said he would be more than happy to let me furnish the apartment."

"Mom, who are you texting right now?" I ask as I hear dad and Alice chortle. "Mom!"

She stops texting placing her phone back in her purse. "I was texting Jasper. I congratulated him on his residency placement. I also reminded him that he only has a month before he will be starting his residency. And . . . did he really want to spend that month shopping for apartment furnishing and such. I may have also mentioned that I would be decorating your bedroom and I would be more than happy to decorate his room too. That way he could enjoy his vacation. He told me to knock myself out which I take to mean I get to do the entire apartment," mom smiles triumphantly.

Just as I am about to scold my mom for her deceitful tactics Bella arrives with the house special pizza and Alice's house salad with dressing on the side. I almost roll my eyes at Alice's order but notice Bella's arched brow daring me to say anything about her order.

"Here we go folks. Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else."

"This looks delicious. Thank you for the suggestion." As mom begins to serve her reunited family, she turns her attention back to Bella. "So Bella, tell me about yourself. Are you a student at Dartmouth? What's your major? Do you live on . . ."

"Wow, slow down there Mrs. Cullen. One question at a time," giggles Bella as she holds her hands up.

I pick up a slice of pizza trying not to appear too eager for more information about Penny slash Bella.

Using a very poorly executed impression of the old movie star John Wayne, Bella begins to explain, "Well, I tell ya lil lady, no I don't go to Dartmouth." Her voice reverts back to her own. "I've only been in Hanover for just over a month and I've been working here for the last few weeks."

"That explains why I've never seen you here before," I announce louder than necessary.

She turns and smiles at me with her warm chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. Dad clears his throat and I look back at mom who knowingly arches her brow and smiles.

"So what are you doing besides working here," questions Alice.

"Mmmm, nothing much. I just work here. That's all."

"Are you planning on attending Dartmouth in the fall?" continues mom with her interrogation.

"No, just working here for now. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing in the fall yet. Keeping my options open and all that ya know."

How can she not know what she is going to be doing in the fall I think to myself? What type of plan is that not knowing where you are going to be a few months from now. Once again, our conversation is interrupted by another customer. Bella apologizes, tells us to enjoy our meal and celebration before walking to her other table.

The rest of our celebratory lunch is a mixture of conversation, weird looks from mom and Alice, apologetic looks from dad and, of course, the casual glances in Bella's direction. Every once and a while, our eyes lock and a faint pale pink blush crosses her checks.

Dad motions for our waitress when we are all sufficiently stuffed with the house special pizza and Alice with her salad. She nods in acknowledgement and makes her way back to our table.

"You folks got room for dessert," she laughs knowing by the looks on our faces there will be no dessert.

In unison, we answered, "NO!" and laugh.

"Well then I'll be right back with the check. Would you like a box to take the rest of the pizza with you?" she asks in her waitress voice.

I shake my head yes knowing cold pizza would hit the spot later. She returns with the check and my box. Alice and mom tell Bella how much they enjoyed the Sheldon and Penny story. They mention how much they both enjoyed meeting her as mom wishes Bella good luck on her endeavors. Another faint pale pink blush crosses her checks as Bella returns the sentiments. Surprisingly, mom and Bella embrace in a goodbye bear hug. Then it's Alice's turn for a goodbye hug with Bella. Silly tears fill all three lady's eyes as if they are life-long friends saying goodbye for the last time. With a final goodbye, mom and Alice excuse themselves making their way to the lady's room.

Dad shakes Bella's hand telling her how much he enjoyed meeting her. Once again, she returns the sentiments.

There's an awkward silence until dad says he is going to take care of the check leaving Bella and I alone at the table. Not really sure how to describe my mixed state of emotions, I am not sure what to do or say. Luckily, Bella seems just as unsure until she breaks the silence between us.

"Well Sheldon, it was good to see you again. Thanks again for the hoodie. You broke it in just the way I like it," she laughs rotating her shoulders as if she was trying to get comfortable in the hoodie. "You have a beautiful family. Your mom is . . . your mom is something else you know but in a good way."

I laugh at her silliness but accurate description of my mom. "It was good seeing you again too Penny. By the way, my roommate explained the Sheldon/Penny reference. Very funny," I deadpan. Just as I step in to hug her goodbye, dad calls out that they are ready to leave. I look to see my family waiting near the exit door.

Bella and I look back at each other and, without a farewell hug, say goodbye. I turn and walk toward my family as Bella walks to another table. She looks up for a moment and our eyes lock. She smiles and her warm chocolate eyes sparkled. I smile back and mouth a final goodbye.

As we walk back to the rental car, mom and Alice are uncharacteristically quiet, solemn even. Opening the passenger door I realize I have forgotten my left-over pizza box.

"I forgot my pizza. I'll be right back," I flatly state. I jog back into the pizzeria just as Bella is walking toward the entrance with my pizza box in hand. Before I realize what I am doing, I walk directly up to Bella, gently cup her face with my hands and kiss her hello. Bella drop the pizza box as her fingers slowly weaved into my hair as she returns the kiss. The deeper and longer the kiss becomes the more she tugs at my hair. As we slowly end our kiss, we gaze into each other eyes, smile and, in a hush tone whisper goodbye. We both stoop down to pick up the left-over pizza box and bump heads. Bella hands me the box as I am held captive by her warm chocolate eyes with a hint of twinkling golden honey now sparkling with unshed tears.

One last time we mouth goodbye as I walk out the door and she walks back into the restaurant.

The car ride back to my apartment is silent. I stare out the window as the scenery blurs by while I consider the events of the day that had begun as celebratory day and has now turned to a day of unspoken emotions. The silence is finally broken when mom turns to me and quietly asks, "So baby boy, would you like to explain to me why Bella slash Penny was wearing your Dartmouth hoodie?"

A/N: Dun, dun, dun . . . silly cliffie I know. Please let me know what you think. If you like this chapter or don't (yikes but I hope you do) please leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope to have next chapter up in the next few days. Until then remember reviews are my drug.


	5. Chapter 5 Where Do I Begin

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to send me a review. Your reviews made my day, sincerely and truly. I have over 847 visitors and views but would love if some of you would leave a review too. It would put a smile on my face. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you do : ) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of our pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 5 "Where Do I Begin"**

I am thrown for a loop by my mother's rather startling but frank question. If I was standing up, you could knock me over with a feather. Shock covers my now pale face as I feel mom's glare. Through my peripheral vision I sense her glare only intensified as she arches her questioning brow. Oh no, the arched brow. I'm in for it now. I still haven't looked in her direction acutely aware how hard it is for me to lie to my mother.

"Yeah Edwwwarddd, why was Penny slash Bella wearing your hoodie?" teased Alice as she turns to face me joining mom in her interrogation. "Would you care to enlighten us as to why Bella, our waitress, a girl you said you hardly knew, was wearing your hoodie?" Alice bats her eyes as she continues her cross-examination.

My mind is racing a mile a minute attempting to come up with a reasonable explanation without mom and Alice making more out of my gesture than necessary. Suddenly it hits me, how does Alice know Bella was wearing my hoodie, _our hoodie_? For that matter, how did mom know? Admittedly, Bella did say she doesn't attend Dartmouth but lots of people wear sweatshirt from schools that they don't attend. Mom can read me like a book. She must have somehow figured out that I had not told the entire meeting Bella story. I thought I had detailed a convincing account of our meeting. Had I unknowingly given _our_ hoodie secret away? No, I didn't but that still doesn't explain how mom and Alice know that is indeed my hoodie. I thought back to our lunch. I didn't remember Bella mentioning anything about _our_ hoodie in front of my family but, Alice, Alice can be a scary little pixie at times the way she knows things.

The electric waves pulsating between my synapses and dendrites come to a shocking halt as mom scolds, "Oh no you don't young man, I can see those wheels turning in your head. I want some answers and I want them now. I want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

I muster all my inner courage to face my mom and, not quite looking into her suspicious emerald green eyes, I speak. "Mom, we are in Dartmouth country. Everybody in the area owns a Dartmouth sweatshirt." Yeah, that sounds convincing but, for some reason, I feel guilty for deceiving my mom - I feel like that kid Ralphie in the Christmas Story movie when he lies to his mom about how he broke his glasses. I don't like keeping secrets from my mom but I am all too familiar with the inner working of that woman's mind; she is not going to let this go. If I reveal the truth about giving Bella my hoodie, she will blow my small gesture of kindness way out of proportion.

With an even higher arched brow, if that's even possible, mom coldly demands, "I will not ask you again young man. How. Did. Bella. Get. Your. Sweatshirt?"

I'm not a child I'm a grown man, a doctor for fuck sake. I will not be intimidated by the way mom punctuated each word. I'm not going to let my _mommy_ manipulate me so I begin to speak. "Mom, I'm a grown man. I'm not a . . ." but before I can finish dad interrupts.

"Son, just answer the question. Do you not know your mother at all? She is one relentless woman when she is on a mission _and_ she is on a mission. To be honest, I'd like to know how Bella came into possession of said hoodie too," snickers dad.

With a reluctant sigh, I hang my head in utter defeat; I am resigned to the fact that I have no other choice but to tell the entire story, well not my entire story. Before I answer mom's question, I do have a small question for mom and Alice.

"Fine, I promise to tell you everything but before I do I want to know how you," pointing between mom and Alice " . . . knew that that was my hoodie."

Mom laughs triumphantly. "I KNEW IT! Alice, didn't' I tell you that that was Edward's sweatshirt. I knew it."

"Answer the question mom. How did you know?"

"Alright, alright calm down. Well, as Bella served us I noticed a faded paint stain on her right sleeve. The stain was the same color as your bedroom walls. Annnd, the paint stain was in the same spot where _you_ had gotten a paint stain. Remember? It was on one of my visits and you wouldn't let me redecorated your hideous apartment so I painted instead. I had that exact shade of green specially mixed for your bedroom to offset your hideous curtains and bedding. Oh my goodness, that room was an eyesore but I digress." She shakes her head in utter distain thinking about my bedroom. "When you came in to inspect my paint job you accidentally rubbed up against the newly painted wall with your right arm. Remember now?"

"You can barely see that stain now; it's so faded but that doesn't explain how Alice knew."

"Silly Edward," giggles Alice. "Mom told me when we went to the lady's room. Oh yeah, we had quite a conversation about you and Miss Bella."

"And stop deflecting son. Answer my question," mom orders.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Like I said, we met at the bookstore. She did shock me when our hands touched." Mom smiles at that bit of information and gives Alice a subtle nod. "We were both shopping for hoodies. When we went to the counter to pay she was about eight dollars short. I offered to give her the money. . ."

"That's my baby boy," proudly interjects mom.

I shake my head. "But she declined the money. She said she would come back later. She said it was no 'biggie.' As she walked out, I followed her. That's when I offered her my old used hoodie free of charge. At first, she was hesitant and offered to pay for the used hoodie but with a bit of persuading she accepted my offer. End of story. Satisfied now Detective Cullen."

I smile knowing I have kept some small parts of the story to myself, Bella smelling the hoodie before she put it on or how she said she will take care of _our_ hoodie. I don't want to tell them that part of the story. That one small part I refuse to reveal is only for me, the part about how the hoodie will forever be only ours. Yeah, that one small part of the story is only for me. Internally, I smile.

Mom suspiciously eyes me once more before a wide grin spreads across her satisfied face. For the moment, she and Alice appear somewhat placated with the story.

"But I still don't understand why you didn't ask her for her number. She was such a sweet girl and absolutely beautiful even with that purple hair thing she had going on," whines mom.

Before I can respond, Alice explains Bella's choice in hair color. "Mom, it's the fashion right now to use unnatural hair colors as highlights or lowlights. And that deep purple Bella used worked perfectly with her natural hair color. I loved the way is shimmered when the light hit her hair."

For once in my life, I am glad that Alice has decided to dominate the conversation. I was glad that Alice's talk of Bella's hair enticed mom away from her original question. As my sister chatters on about various hair colors and styles and skin tone and shape, I close my eyes and thoughts of Penny slash Bella and _our hoodie_ and warm honey chocolate eyes and pale skin and freesia and . . . hello kisses and . . . goodbye kisses.

I feel the car pull into a driveway. My eyes open only to be met with concerned emerald green eyes staring into mine. "You should have asked her for her phone number," she whispers before exiting the car. I sit for a moment, shut my eyes and then pinch the bridge of my nose when warm honey chocolate eyes stare back at me. The eyes fade away into a warm sweet memory as I exit the car.

The next day flew by as I pack up the rest of my personal belongings. Well, to be perfectly honest, as mom packs up the last of my things because apparently I don't know how to properly pack.

"Oh no," I dramatically whine while I flail my arms above my head, "I'm only the valedictorian of my graduating class but am completely incompetent of packing a box. Dad, I am so sorry you wasted all that tuition."

Dad being dad just smiles and continues to read something interesting on his phone. He knows better than to go up against momma bear.

Waving hoodies up in the air, mom asks, "Edward, are these the hoodies you bought us?"

In all the Penny slash Bella hoodie drama, I had completely forgotten to give my parent's, Alice and Jasper their new Dartmouth hoodies. I hand one to dad as mom gushed how proud they will be to wear the sweatshirts. While Alice politely thanks me as she examines the size against her small pixie figure, she discretely tosses her hoodie into the suitcase. I laugh fully aware that that would be her reaction. Like I said, she wouldn't be caught dead in a hoodie.

On his way to the airport for a week's vacation with his family, Jasper drops by to return his key. He profusely thanks mom for volunteering to furnish and decorate our new apartment. He gives her free reign realizing anything she decides will be fine with him. He is cognizant the hospital's hours are going to be killer and would be satisfied with a mattress and blankets. Mom laughs and assures him that she could probably do a little more with the apartment than a mattress and blankets. After goodbye hugs and kisses between families, Jasper tells he'll see me in a week at our new Seattle apartment. On his way out, I toss him his sweatshirt. He holds it out, smiles and nods. Before leaving, he gives Alice a wink. She huffs rolling her eyes at him and mouths 'you wish.'

We eat an early lunch at a local diner before heading to the airport. As we pass the pizzeria, I am assaulted with images of Bella, a stranger I have only met twice. I wonder what is it about this captivating stranger that has invaded my every waking thought despite my dismal attempts to forget her. I am resigned that I am never going to see her again.

After the car interrogation, I am grateful mom and Alice haven't mentioned Bella or the hoodie incident again. I would be lying to myself if I said I was not extremely attracted to her. After all, we did have this electric cosmic connection. She was dazzling . . . her voice . . . her face . . . her smell. She simply dazzled and assaulted my senses. Despite my attraction, I had to stay in control. I can't catch myself of guard. I have a plan for my life and I can't risk deviating from that plan. That's just not who I am, I follow through no matter how difficult or challenging. More importantly, it would have been unfair to begin any type of relationship with her. I was leaving within the week and she had just settled, end of a story that never began.

The flight home is quiet. Mom and Alice want to sit together to map out a strategic plan of attack for the new apartment. Dad and I talk about what I can expect my first year of residency. After being fully schooled on first year, I feel mentally exhausted. I decided to sleep the rest of the flight. Apparently, once I start my residency, sleep will be a welcomed luxury. Reclining my seat, I plug in my iPod, hit shuffle and close my eyes. Random songs from my playlist attempt to lull me to sleep with no success. It's when I hear the first few notes of a Rick Astley song, one of my mom's all-time favorites, do I slightly smile letting the song carry me to sleep.

_"To tell the story of how great a love can be? The sweet love story that is older than the sea, The simple truth about the love she brings to me, Where do I start? With her first hello, She gave new meaning to this empty world of mine, There'll never be another love, another time, She came into my life and made the living fine, She fills my heart, She fills my heart with very special things, With angels' songs, with wild imaginings, She fills my soul with so much love, That everywhere I go I'm never lonely, With you my love, who could be lonely, I reach for her hand-it's always there, how long does it last? Can love be measured by the hours in a day? I have no answers now but this much I can say, I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away, And she'll be there"_

That is the first time I dream of Bella slash Penny . . . warm chocolate eyes with hints of twinkling golden honey. . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. . . freesia . . . strawberry . . . hoodies . . . pizza and beer . . . goodbye kisses.

My sweet dream is invaded by a female voice informing passengers that the plane will be arriving in Seattle in approximately twenty minutes.

Ever so slightly shaking his head, dad leans toward me and whispers, "It's a good thing we sat together."

Yanking out my ear buds, I responds with sleep still thick in my voice, "Huh, why?"

"Let's just say I never knew you talked in your sleep," laughs dad.

"I do?" No I don't," I declare with a quizzical expression on my face still confused as to what dad is insinuating.

Dad laughs a bit louder this time. He shakes his head up and down, "Oh believe me son, yes you do and quite clearly."

"What did I say," I suspiciously asks.

This time dad laughed out loud, "Oh no son, I'm keeping that little bit of interesting information to myself. You never know when I might need you to do something for me. It's called leverage my boy, leverage."

Trying to be more insistent, "Seriously dad, what did I say?"

"Like I said, jusssst be glad we sat together. Trust me. You would not have wanted Alice or, God forbid, your mother to hear what I heard. You would have never heard the end of it. Now, that's all I'm saying on this subject." And with that enigmatic statement, he smugly returns his tray table to an upright position.

What did I dream about? What did I say? Thinking back to my dream, the only thing I can recall is Bella slash Penny . . . twinkling golden honey warm chocolate eyes . . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. . . freesia . . . strawberry . . . hoodies . . . pizza and beer . . . goodbye kisses.

"Oh my God, fuck."

"Exactly!" laughs dad as our plane lands in Seattle.

A/N: Next chapter will be Bella's point of view of the story thus far. I referenced some phrases from Twilight. Hope you guys didn't mind. As always, please, please, please review. I would love to hear input. Good, bad or indifferent. "Where Do I Begin" by Francis Lai & Carl Sigman sung by Rick Astley


	6. Chapter 6 Breathe

**A/N: **Chapter 5 ends with Edward landing in Seattle to begin his new life as a resident. This is a perfect spot to get to know Penny slash Bella a little better don't you think. I love the numbers of those viewing and visiting my story, thank you so much. Thank you to those who are kind enough to leave a review. That makes me even happier!

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of our pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 6 Breathe**

**BPOV - **_** About a month and half before the hoodie incident at the Dartmouth bookstore.**_

"Now tell me Miss Swan, what kind of waitressing experience do you have?"

I hesitate for a brief moment before I answer the restaurant manager's question. I'm usually not this jittery during an interview but I need this part time job. I'm running a tad low on funds and trying my hardest not to touch what I have left of my small inheritance.

"Well, let me think." I purse my lips. "When I was in high school I worked part-time at a diner. I've been a hostess, a runner, a bus boy and a waitress. Oh, and I worked at One-Eyed Pete as a cocktail waitress before Pete started training me as a bartender. Pete's a beer and wine kinda place, nothing fancy like organic cocktails," I stifle a nervous giggle.

"Good . . . but I'm curious as to why you've had so many different jobs?"

"That's understandable. If I looked over my application, I would wonder the same thing." I concur. I hope the manager doesn't think I was some kind of unreliable flake with all the part time jobs I have listed on the application. "Believe me, it's not because I've been fired from a lot of places, it's actually the opposite. I'm a really good worker if I do say so myself. I'm friendly, a people person. I'm competent and more than willing to learn anything you wanna throw at me. I believe I got my work ethic from my dad. I can work any schedule you give me." I pause taking a deep breath after my rambling. I smile at the thought of my dad knowing he would huff at my compliment about his work ethic. "In college, I worked a lot of different part-time jobs to coincide with my class schedule. Sometimes a restaurant could accommodate my school schedule but sometimes they couldn't. So, I would have to find a different job."

The manager nods in understanding. "That clarifies the long list of part-time jobs. Good to know. Good to know. Since you've held so many different restaurant jobs, is there a certain job in the restaurant that you're interested in learning?"

I consider her question for a moment before I answer. "I'd love to work in the kitchen. I think I'm a pretty decent cook but I've only really cooked for a few people at a time. Cooking for a people-filled restaurant seems challenging."

"Your application says you have a bachelor's in Anthropology and a master's in Education. If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you looking for a position in your chosen field? Why do you want to waitress?"

I know the answer to that question before the manager has even finished her question. Almost every single person who has interviewed me has asked me the same question. "To be very honest, I worked extremely hard in college, extremely hard to maintain my grades and graduate on time," I emphasize. "Now, it's my time to relax and enjoy my life. I'm not ready to get a real job, no offense."

"None taken," interrupts the manager.

". . . and waitressing can be considered a job in my specialized field. My degree in Anthropology affords the ability to develop and nurture interpersonal relationships, I observe and evaluate social behaviors and develop cross cultural communication skills. So you see, in reality, I have a degree that makes me the perfect waitress," I declare with a satisfied grin.

"Impressive, Ms. Swan."

"I like waitressing. I like meeting new people and hearing their stories. It's rough on the feet and my lower back after a busy shift but I'm young." I shrug my shoulders. "I can handle it. I know at times waitressing can be chaotic but, at the end of the day, I can go home, soak my feet up and relax. If I have a bad day, I can start fresh the next. It's all good."

The manager smiles at my philosophical response. "This is family owned and operated pizzeria. My husband runs the business end and I manager the restaurant. I work with the staff and customers. We specialize in homemade pizza but we do have a small menu which features lunch and dinner plates, salads, soups and desserts. If I gave you a menu to take home, do you think you could learn the menu by Wednesday?"

"Wednesday? Do I have the job," I excitedly question.

"Yes you do. For now, I can offer you about twenty five hours a week. After graduation, business tends to slow a bit. We mostly get the locals after the college kids go home for the summer. If we're busy and you're not scheduled, I may give you a call and ask you to help out. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, feel free to call me anytime you need some extra help." A Cheshire cat grin crosses my face. "Thank you so much. I appreciate the offer." Relief flooded my entire body knowing I now have a paying job again even my toes tingle with relief and a bit of excitement.

"Now let's see," the manager continues with the interview, "are there any specific days you can't work?"

"No, no I can work any day any time. I'm available day or night," I smile.

"Do you have any questions you would like to ask me? Anything I haven't addressed?"

Having worked in so many restaurants and bars, I know the routine. "What about a uniform or restaurant shirt? Most restaurants have some type of staff uniform."

The manager surveys the room. "As you can see, we're not that big of a place," the manager states. "It's very casual here, everyone knows everyone. Most of our customers are college kids or the locals. My husband doesn't see the point in spending money on uniforms. He said if a person walks up to a table and says I'm your waitress why do you need a uniform." And now it is the manager's turn to laugh.

She stands and holds out her hand, "Welcome to Mi Piace Isabella?"

"Actually, I prefer Bella's and thank you so much. I won't let you down Mrs. Kelley."

"And I prefer Charlotte not Mrs. Kelley." She smirks. "I'll introduce you to my husband Peter when you come in on Wednesday, okay Bella. I'll see you Wednesday morning at 10:00 sharp. The door will be locked so just knock and someone will open it for you."

"Thank you Charlotte. See you Wednesday." And with that, I am once again a working stiff. I appreciate that she has given me this opportunity. Hopefully, with tips I'll be able to save up some much needed cash for my next trip.

Feeling pretty good about myself, I decide to take a leisurely stroll home. Currently, home is a single room rental with kitchen privileges. One of the advantages of living in a university town is there's usually single rooms or small studio apartments to rent. I travel light and don't need much room: a place to sleep, to shower, and to cook my meals. Being late in the semester, I'm extremely lucky to find an available room. The landlady, Mrs. Cope, informs me that the single room has recently been vacated by a student who moved to a larger place with her boyfriend. She shakes her head back and forth at the idea of the female student moving in with her boyfriend. I smile at her antiquated reaction.

Once I settle into my room, I give Charlie a quick call giving him the 4-1-1 on my current place of residence. I ask how he is doing and if he's eating healthier. I tell him all is fine with me. I love my dad Charlie and I know he currently is not a happy camper about my traveling alone. I figured a call every now and then wouldn't hurt.

The week after my college graduation, I told Charlie of my plans to zigzag my way across the country. I strategically packed my military style backpack, gave a very worried looking Charlie an uncomfortable hug goodbye. I was finally free, free to do anything I wanted and go anywhere I wanted. I knew I sounded selfish, and perhaps I was being selfish, but I wanted to start living _my_ life. I didn't have any set plans. I was just going to travel and discover America, maybe even the world. A few years ago, grandma Swan had left me some money in her will. I didn't spend one thin dime of my small inheritance. Dad was proud that I didn't touch a penny of my money. He commented how it was a sign of maturity for someone so young not to take the money and splurge, spend it unwisely. He thought I was saving the money for a rainy day but little did he know I had had plans for the money.

My first week at Mi Piace is indeed a chaotic. It's always hard getting use to a restaurant's routine, to find your niche in the flow of things. Even though the pizzeria had a casual atmosphere, there was much to learn. To me, the hardest part of my job is carrying the pizzas to the table. Depending on the pizza topping, some of those suckers can be mighty heavy suckers. However, one of the best advantages of my new waitressing job is the benefits. Near closing time, if a customer fails to pick up their order, the employees get to take the food home. Charlotte and Peter don't like food going to waste. For me, taking home a couple slices of pizza, an antipasto salad or a half-order of mushroom ravioli saves on my food expenses.

I've made friends with the small staff and socialize outside of work with a couple of the other waitresses. Once a week, Charlotte and Peter hold staff meetings after closing time. Charlotte says it is good for business to have employee input on business matters as well as employee morale but, truth be told, it's just an excuse to have a few laughs, grub on some free pizza, and share waitressing war stories.

I have been at the pizzeria for about a month or so and am feeling a little antsy to explore my new town. So on one of my days off, I lace up my high tops, grab my camera and journal to set out on my survey. I don't have any set agenda; I'm just going to go where my feet take me.

As I do in all the places I have visited, I take pictures of random buildings, historical sites and the geography. I scribble down my thoughts and reactions and descriptions in my journal to coincide with my photos.

As I continue my walk to no place in particular, I find myself at the entrance of Dartmouth. From where I stand, the campus looks so collegiate. I laugh out loud at my obvious description of the university.

"What else would an ivy league college look like," I say to no one in particular. From the main entrance, I take a panoramic snapshot of the main entrance before I make my way onto the campus. It was only when I step onto the campus that I notice the hubbub. Being a recent graduate, I notice the obvious hustle and bustle of the pre-graduation activities. There is a familiar brouhaha in the air that causes my thoughts to wander back to my graduation.

The feeling of graduation excitement in the air makes me a bit nostalgic about my graduation. I recall telling Charlie I didn't want or need to make a big deal about my graduation, celebrations and gifts, not really my thing. Since he wasn't permitted to buy me a graduation gift, he insisted that we at least go out to a low key non-celebratory dinner he joked and I conceded. We ate at the local diner and toasted my graduation with a draft beer.

I decide to treat myself to a Dartmouth graduation souvenir laughing at the irony of my no gifts policy. My gift to me will be more of a small reminder of my time in Hanover, New Hampshire rather than a graduation gift. I attempt to justify my spontaneous purchase. I saunter over to the campus directory, locate the bookstore on the map and make my way over to the store.

I peruse the aisles waiting for my souvenir to jump at me. I don't want to buy myself just any old random gift. I want the souvenir to be meaningful, memorable. Feeling sentimental, I am determined to get a souvenir that will instantly remind of the exact moment I saw it. After all, it is my graduation gift I internally chuckle. I begin to notice some students wearing Dartmouth hoodies. In particular, I fancy the green and grey hoodies. For some inexplicable reason, I am not only nostalgic about graduation but about home and the greenery and the grey clouded skies. That's when it jumps at me. I decide I will purchase that specific green and grey Dartmouth hoodie to remind me of home.

I wonder my way over to the clothing section of the store. Another shopper, a rather tall guy with unruly silly cooper bronze hair, is browsing the variety of hoodies on display. I begin my hunt for my green and grey hoodie. In my peripheral view, I notice that the other shopper is wearing a worn out version of the hoodie I want. I take a sly glance at his sweatshirt and attempt to match the design with the new hoodies.

Finally locating the sweatshirt I want, I happen to reach up at the exact same moment as the unruly silly cooper bronzed haired guy. As my hand touches his strong manly hand, a wicked electric surge travels it way all the way down to my toes and they curl.

A nanosecond later I cry out in pain, "Man that shit hurt! Hey, does that mean we have some sorta cosmic electric connection," I laugh thinking of my mother Renee's influence on me.

The silly unruly hair guy apologizes as he continues to pull down the hoodies apparently checking for sizes. He seriously lectures, "Well actually an electric shock is due to the unreleased static electricity that builds up in your body. It is not released until it has a conductive point, much like a capacitor."

Internally, I laugh at his scientific explanation of static electricity. He instantly reminds me of Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory but so much more handsome than Jim Parsons. And those eyes, oh my God, those emerald green eyes that compliment his silly unruly cooper bronze hair. Oh yeah, definitely so much more handsome than that Parsons guy. Actually, upon closer inspection, I can wholeheartedly and honestly declare him to be the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. Yup, definitely eye candy material.

"Okay, okay Sheldon relax," I placate.

"Sheldon," he asks with a confused look. "Who's Sheldon? My name's Edward."

Seriously, who doesn't know Sheldon and Penny? For Christ sake, you can find a rerun on television almost any time of day.

"Well hola Edward. I'm Penny." I laugh.

A/N: I promised I wouldn't repeat whole chapter but I did say I may overlap some events. I know most of this is a fluff but I think we needed some insight into our Bella. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I would love, love, love it. Next chapter up in a day or two and it will still be Bella.


	7. Chapter 7 Breathe part 2

**A/N:** Okay fellow Ff readers, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Since my last chapter post I have gotten over 1,550 views and 600 visitors. A big big THANK YOU TO ALL! A review would be yummy too. Now here's more of Bella's point of view. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 9** **"Breathe" Part 2**

I continue to laugh as the cooper bronzed cutie pie appears utterly confused.

He clears his throat, coming out his state of confusion, and stutters, "Well Penny, it is nice to shock you . . . I mean meet you . . . meet you. It is nice to meet you. Listen, I've gotta go. Enjoy your hoodie."

And with that, he begins to walk in the direction of the cashier. With my hoodie in hand, I follow close behind to the cashier. Of course, I laughed all the way thinking about how beautifully clueless he appears to be. As we stand in line for the cashier, he nervously turns and smiles in my direction. This allows me an opportunity for a much needed closer inspection of this jittery Sheldon. Upon closer inspection of his facial features, I am awestruck at just how stunningly beautiful Sheldon is. Don't get me wrong, he is still totally clueless but that doesn't deter from his absolute gorgeousness. In fact, his cluelessness kinda makes him even more beautiful if that was even possible. I let out a very unladylike snort as my mind has that One Direction song on shuffle . . . 'that's what makes you beautiful' because that _is_ what makes him beautiful.

I notice the contrast between his silly unruly cooper bronze hair and deep emerald green eyes to his pale luminous skin all which contribute to his beauty. He has strong facial features with a sharp jawline and prominent nose that seems to turn ever so slightly to one side. That slight nose imperfection is the only indication that this god-like creature is human. Nobody's perfect but Sheldon here comes mighty close in my book. And then upon even closer inspection, I notice what appears to be a day's growth of stubble and I am a goner. Growing up in the northwest a one day stubble is considered quite smexy, smoking sexy. Yummy, definitely yummy I giggle like a twelve year old One Direction fan.

Imperceptibly, I take in a breath but am unable to identify his scent. I'm more than relieved that he has no hint of one of those god awful cheap men's cologne, thank goodness. Those cheap colognes are an assault to mankind. His scent, however, is indescribable and uniquely his own just like his beauty. Yes, most emphatically, without a doubt, uniquely beautiful.

I am pulled from my Sheldon survey as he turns to me once more and offers to let me go ahead of him in line. Handsome and polite and smexy, definite perfection all rolled up in one nice big package. Suddenly, my mind and eyes wanders in another very inappropriate direction.

"Penny, since you have only one item, why don't you go ahead of me," offers Sheldon.

I giggle again hoping he can't tell what I am thinking at this very moment as I graciously accept thanking him for his gallant offer.

Moving past one day's growth smexy Sheldon, I hand the hoodie to the cashier.

"That'll be $69.99," announces the cashier.

Placing my small backpack on the counter, I remove my wallet and proceed to count out a stack of single dollar bills, my tip money. Pausing, I scowl and recount the stack of singles one more time before looking up to the cashier.

"I'm sorry man. I seem to be short about eight dollars. I'll come back some other time. Oh well, thanks anyway. . . Man, I really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. Oh well."

Shrugging my shoulders, I put the stack of single bills back in my wallet; sling my backpack over my left shoulder as I start to head out.

"Um, excuse me Penny," smexy Sheldon interrupts. "If you don't mind, I could give you the eight dollars?" The offer comes out sounding more like a question than statement. "Really, it would be my pleasure."

"Oh Sheldon sweetie," Yeah Penny calls everybody _sweetie_, "that is so chivalrous of you but no thanks. It's okay. I can come back another day. No biggie." It isn't urgent that I buy the hoodie today. I'm going to be here for some time. I can always come back another day to buy my graduation present to me.

"But you just said you really wanted a Dartmouth hoodie. So take the money and buy the hoodie. Believe me I am more than happy to give you the eight dollars. As you said, no biggie," he mimics.

This makes me giggle again as I continue to decline his generous offer. He appears to be thinking about something when I once again start for the exit door.

"Bye again Sheldon and thanks all the same," I call out over my shoulder.

I feel his mesmerizing dark emerald eyes staring in my direction. My heart beat races erratically the farther I walk away from him. Oh my God, am I having a heart attack caused by the electric shock of one smexy Sheldon. I hope not but what a way to die!

"Penny! Penny wait," Sheldon calls out to me as I near the exit. "Penny!"

Just outside the book store door, I stop and turn toward him as he catches up to me.

"Since you won't take my offer of money, what do you think if I give you my very old very used sweatshirt," he offers as he begins to remove the sweatshirt. He implores, "Think about it. You won't have to make another trip back and you'll save about seventy bucks. It may be just a bit too big for you but please take it just the same." He seems to really want me to have his very old very used sweatshirt. I can't understand the urgency of his request; he seems almost desperate for me to have his hoodie so who am I to deny him.

"Oh Sheldon, you really are just too gallant. Thank you kind sir, I would be happy and most honored to take you up on your offer," I acknowledge with a slight curtsey. "I can see you're not gonna be satisfied until I accept your offer but . . . would you be offended if I at least paid you for the hoodie?" I can't just take his old used hoodie from this completely beautiful stranger, could I?

A scowl crosses his face but before he can respond, I let out a snicker.

"Scratch that. I think I knew the answer to that question even before I asked. And, the look on that beautiful face of yours says it all."

"You think I have a beautiful face?" he asks attempting to hide what seems like a sly smile.

Smiling, I take his _very old_ _very used_ sweatshirt. Before putting the hoodie on, I sniff his sweatshirt attempting to decipher his indistinguishable manly scent, nope not a clue. I smile at his emphatically indescribable unique aroma knowing how it only complements his smexy gorgeous being.

Absolutely uniquely beautiful but odd, I internally confirm, before I picking up my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. Taking possibly my last chance at getting closer to this beautiful man, I step closer and boldly place a thank you kiss on his cheek. I take a good whiff of his scent while I'm up close and personal but, as my lips touch his cheek, I instantaneously feel that same electric shockwave travel my body.

"Yup, definitely an electric cosmic connection," I nervously giggle like that twelve year old One Direction fan again. "Thanks again Sheldon. I truly do appreciate your kindness and I promise to take extra good care of _our_ hoodie," I declare in a more serious tone. With that, I turn and walk away causing my heart to again beat erratically.

He calls out, "Oh and Penny, my name is Edward not Sheldon."

Laughing aloud, I holler back even though I'm not a holler back girl, "Yeah, I know Edward. And my name isn't Penny it's Bella," I giggle as I shake my head continuing to walk away from smoking sexy Edward.

On my way back home, I occasionally lift the sleeve of _our hoodie_ and inhale; yup, there are definitely no words to explain it. Exhausted from my afternoon excursion, I decide to shower, eat a small dinner and veg out in front of the television. For some strange reason, it hurts to remove our hoodie; and when I did, rather than dropping it on the floor, I respectfully place it the bathroom counter. After a quick shower, I throw on a pair of yoga pants and _our_ hoodie. I convince myself it is sorta cold out but I know the real reason. I flip on the television surfing the channels until I see Sheldon Cooper on the screen and hysterically laugh to myself. Yeah, it definitely is a Big Bang Theory marathon kind of night.

I don't remember drifting off to sleep but that is the first night I dream of smexy Sheldon slash Edward.

The pizzeria is hectic. Family after family walks through the door for a celebratory graduation lunch. "Isn't Dartmouth an ivy league college, I question to no one in particular. "How is having pizza and beer for lunch any way to celebrate a graduation from Dartmouth?" Then I remember back to my own non-celebratory dinner and shake my head at my hypocrisy.

After dropping off a pizza at one of my tables, I walk over to my newest customers hearing a girl at the table say, "Oh, I think that's our waitress."

Suddenly, my senses are bombarded by an indescribable scent. My heart begins to beat erratically as I recognize that silly unruly cooper bronze hair.

"Good afternoon folks. My name is Bella and I will be your server for today." As I greet my customer, I move to the center of the table and began to hand out menus. I hope that no one at the table notices my shaking hands or nervous voice. Yeah, the twelve year old One Direction fan girl has returned.

As I hand out the last menu, a look of wonder crosses my face. I never thought I would see that man's beautiful face ever again. "Sheldon? Sheldon, is that you?" I lean in a bit closer to get a quick whiff of his scent. I needed a fix. The sweatshirt had lost most of his aroma. "It is you," I giggle.

I smile as I tried to assess if I looked presentable with what I am wearing. I had on _our hoodie_ with a pair of leggings and my purple high top converse that matched my hair.

"Hello Penny, how are you?"

"Her name is Bella not Penny," interrupts the girl sitting with _my_ smexy Sheldon. "And his name is Edward not Sheldon. This isn't The Big Bang Theory," she playfully corrects.

The older gentleman at the table smiles at me. However, it is the woman wearing a non to subtle and slightly mischievous grin that catches my attention. She is just as exquisitely beautiful as Sheldon only an older female version. I hope I look that good at age. Placing her hand out, she introduces her family to me. Politely, I shake hands with Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and Alice Cullen, my smexy Sheldon's sister and I think _Pop pop fiz fiz oh what a relief it is._

I feel a hint of blush spread across my cheeks and my heart race as I shake Edward's electric hand. I compose myself and get back into waitress mode by telling the Cullen family about the specials. However, Mrs. Cullen seems to have other plans by the look on her face.

"Oh, so tell me Penny slash Bella. How long have you and Sheldon slash Edward known each other," she inquires with a definite gleam in those emerald green eyes of hers. I can almost hear those wheels in her head turning.

I shake my head and chuckle, "Oh Mrs. Cullen, don't get the wedding invitation printed just yet. I don't really know Edward. We just ran into each other about a week ago . . ."

Just as I begin to retell the story of how her sexy son and I met, I'm interrupted by one of my other tables. I apologize, giving them a few minutes to look over the menu and saunter over to the other table.

Unsuccessfully, I pretend to busy myself with my other tables as I inconspicuously eye the Cullen table. I watch as Mrs. Cullen and Alice or, should I say Briscoe and Curtis, seem to be interrogating an guilty looking Edward.

As the interrogation continues, Edward pulls out an envelope and hands it to his parents. Mrs. Cullen pulls out a card placing a folded paper on the table. I think it's touching the way Mr. and Mrs. Cullen both treasure the card as they read. Mrs. Cullen passes the card to Alice. As Alice reads the card, Mrs. Cullen picks up the folded paper and, once again, she and her husband read the contents of the paper. Simultaneously, they gaze up to Edward and then back down to the paper. They reread it once more.

Without warning, Mrs. Cullen screams, jumps from her chair and grabs her son with what can only be described as the mother of all bear hugs.

Even though I shouldn't have eavesdropping, I couldn't resist.

"You're coming home! You're coming home! Oh my goodness, I can't believe this. You're coming home. Oh, my baby boy is coming home. Thank, thank you so much." She stops taken aback. In an extremely serious voice, she questions, "Wait, you're not doing this just for me are you? Yes, I love you and miss you terribly but . . . is this really what you want to do?"

Mr. Cullen reaches out to his wife. "Esme, come sit down and let Edward tell us all about it."

My eyes fill with silly tears at the sudden realization that my beautiful stranger is leaving. Of course he's leaving, he just graduated. I left after my graduation. Why wouldn't he be leaving, silly Bella. As Mrs. Cullen takes her seat, I look away and am met with his emerald green eyes fixed on mine. He begins to slowly smile until I realize he has seen my tears.

Embarrassed by his discovery, I subtly turn away and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie . . . _our hoodie_.

A moment later, I turn back with a pleasant waitress smile plastered across my face. As I approach our table, I stand close to Mrs. Cullen and lightly place my hand on her shoulder hoping she doesn't mind a stranger's concern. "Mrs. Cullen, are you alright. Is there anything I can get you? Maybe, I can get you a glass of water?" My attempts to calm her only set off the floodgates.

"Oh Bella slash Penny," she weakly jokes, "aren't you the sweetest thing ever. Thank you, a glass of water would be nice . . . thank you," she weeps as she hiccups to slow her tears. "I'm just so happy . . . these . . . these are happy tears. I promise. My baby boy just gave his father and me the best gift ever."

I give him my deadly arched eyebrow look. I silently scold him for making his mother cry. After sufficiently silently reprimanding him, I look back to his mother. "Well Mrs. Cullen, I'm glad those are happy tears." Back in waitress mode, I ask, "Now, can I get anyone else something to drink?" Taking the rest of the drink orders, I give them a few minutes to look over the menu. If I am being truly honest with myself, I need a few moments to compose myself.

Placing their drink orders on the table, I comment on how much better Mrs. Cullen appears. I then asked if they are ready to order. Looking to one another, they apologize that they haven't had a chance to look over the menus.

"Understandable, totally understandable. Well, if you're in the mood for pizza," I hum for a moment while tapping my pen to my lips in thought, "I recommend the house special pizza. Definitely yummy," I suggest triumphantly.

Edward agrees with my recommendation of the house special pizza. I notice Edward roll his eyes as Alice orders a salad.

"Good choice Alice." With another deadly arched brow aimed directly at Edward, I silently scold Edward again before excusing myself to place the order. Unlike me, some woman like to eat rabbit food.

Every so often I take a peek at the Cullen table. Well, not so much the Cullen family but more at Edward than the others. They appear to be enjoying their graduation celebration. At one point, Mrs. Cullen is texting as Edward scowls. Wonder what that's about. Then I admonish myself for being just a tad too interested in the Cullen table.

The chef calls me to say that my order for table seven's pizza is ready. I place the pizza and salad on the serving tray and head back to the Cullen's table.

"Here we go folks. Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else," I say in my best waitress voice as I distribute the food.

"This looks delicious. Thank you for the suggestion," compliments Mrs. Cullen as she serves her family. "So Bella, tell me about yourself. Are you a student at Dartmouth? What's your major? Do you live on . . ."

"Wow, slow down there Mrs. Cullen. One question at a time," I laugh holding my hands up.

Edward nonchalantly picks up a slice of pizza as I speak.

Using a very bad impression of the old western movie star John Wayne, I explain, "Well, I tell ya lil lady, no I don't go to Dartmouth." Ridding my voice of the bad John Wayne imitation, I continue. "I've only been in Hanover for just over a month and I've been working here for the last few weeks."

"That explains why I've never seen you here before," shouts a surprised Edward.

I smile at him as he reciprocates the smile. His dad clears his throat as Edward eyes his mother who arches her brow and smiles knowingly.

"So what are you doing besides working here," inquires his sister Alice. I like saying _his sister_.

"Mmmm, nothing much, I just work here. That's all."

"Are you planning on attending Dartmouth in the fall?" questions Mrs. Cullen.

"No, just working here for now. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing in the fall yet. Keeping my options open and all that ya know." Another of my tables calls for help, I excuse myself and walk away.

I spy the rest of the Cullen's celebratory lunch is a mixture of conversation, weird glances between Mrs. Cullen and Alice, apologetic looks by Mr. Cullen to Edward and, of course, Edward's casual glances in my direction. Every once and a while, our eyes lock and I feel a faint blush cross my pale checks. Mr. Cullen motions for me when they have finished with their meal.

"You folks got room for dessert," I laugh knowing by the looks on their faces there will be no tiramisu for dessert.

In unison, they answered, "NO!" and laugh.

"Well then I'll be right back with the check. Would you like a box to take the rest of the pizza with you?" Edward shakes his head yes. I return with the check and the pizza box. Alice and Mrs. Cullen stand as they tell me how much they enjoyed the Sheldon and Penny story, it was a pleasure meeting me and wished me good luck.

With another faint blush across my checks, I return the sentiments. Surprisingly, Mrs. Cullen hugs me goodbye. Then it is Alice's turn for a goodbye hug. This family sure does like to hug I think to myself. Silly tears fill in all three of our eyes as if we were life-long friends saying goodbye for the last time. With one last goodbye, Mrs. Cullen and Alice leave. Mr. Cullen gently shakes my hand telling me that he too has enjoyed our meeting; I return his sentiments.

There is an awkward silence until Mr. Cullen says that he is going to take care of the check leaving Edward and I alone at the table. Not really sure what I'm feeling, I'm not sure what to do or say. So I simply speak.

"Well Sheldon, it was good to see you again. Thanks again for the hoodie. You broke it in just the way I like it," I snort rotating my shoulders as if I'm trying to get comfortable in our hoodie. "You have a beautiful family. Your mom is . . . your mom is something you know but in a good way."

Edward laughs at my obvious uncomfortable awkwardness. "It was good seeing you again too Penny. By the way, my roommate explained the Sheldon/Penny reference. Very funny," he deadpans. Just as he steps to hug me goodbye, his dad calls that they are ready to leave. I look to see the rest of the Cullen family waiting at the door.

Edward and I glance back at each other and without a hug say goodbye. He walks toward his family as I walk to another table. I peek up for a moment and our eyes lock. A small shy smile crosses my face and his emerald green eyes sparkled. He smiles back and mouths goodbye; then he is gone. I feel sort of empty.

Walking pass the Cullen's empty table, I notice that Edward has forgotten his leftover pizza. I pick it up hoping to still catch him in the parking lot. As I reached the door, Edward is jogging back into the pizzeria just as I walk toward the entrance.

Before I comprehend what is happening, Edward walks straight up to me, gently cups my face with his tenderly firm hands and kisses me hello and, at the same time . . . goodbye.

I drop the pizza box slowly weaving my fingers into his silly unruly cooper bronze hair. His hair is amazingly soft. I could live the rest of my life with my hands weaved into his hair. With as much passion as I can summon, I return the hello slash goodbye kiss. The more intense the kiss becomes the more I tug at his amazing hair. As he slowly ends our kiss, we gaze into each other eyes, smile and whisper "goodbye."

Edward stoops down to pick up the pizza box all the while his eyes fixed on my tear filled eyes. I desperately try to memorize the kiss and the eyes.

One last time, we mouth goodbye as Edward walks out of my life and I walk out of his. I lift a sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes only to once again be assaulted with his indescribable scent on our hoodie and I smile.

**A/N:** Lots of pop culture references and, sadly, I do not own any of them. I hope you enjoyed another chapter from Bella's point of view. If you liked this chapter, please leave me a small gift in the name of a review.


	8. Chapter 8 Together Forever dance

**A/N:** I'm so happy right now! My story has gotten over 1900 views! Okay, I hope you enjoyed getting to know Bella. I tried not to repeat too much of the story but I thought it was important to see the story from Bella's point of view. Now back to smexy Edward. This chapter is a bit longer than some of the previous chapters because I want to start moving the story along for a possible reconnection of B/E very soon. Enjoy and let me know what you think with a review : )

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

_This is where we left Edward at the end of chapter 5:_

_What did I dream about? What did I say? Thinking back to my dream, the only thing I can recall is Bella slash Penny . . . twinkling golden honey warm chocolate eyes . . . long mahogany brown hair with glistening deep violet highlights. . . freesia . . . strawberry . . . hoodies . . . pizza and beer . . . goodbye kisses._

_"Oh my God, fuck."_

_"Exactly!" laughs dad as our plane lands in Seattle._

**Chapter 8 "Together Forever" [dance version]**

Feeling like a bear awakening from hibernation, I sluggishly awake arching my back while stretching my arms over my head and my legs toward the end of the bed. I groan as I hear my bones pop. I open my eyes to the ceiling of my boyhood bedroom and stare at really nothing in particular allowing my entire body to slowly awake. Dragging my legs over the edge of my bed, I sit up once again staring at nothing in particular. I run my fingers through my hair instantly reminded of Bella running her fingers through my hair as we kissed goodbye and I am instantly hard. Shaking off the memory, I stand with some difficulty making my way to the bathroom for a few necessary human minutes and to do something about my currently painful situation just from the thought of her hands in my hair. Once I take care of my situation, I nab a t-shirt from my unpacked suitcase and shuffle downstairs to the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen island, mom furiously types on her laptop.

"Morning mom," I mumble as I survey the kitchen for sustenance.

Looking up from her laptop, she laughs, "Morning? Baby boy it's almost one in the afternoon."

"One! Are you kidding me? I haven't slept this late . . . come to think of it I can't remember the last time I've slept this late. Sorry."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You were exhausted. Enjoy sleep while you can because in a month you won't remember what sleep is. I remember when you father started his residency he would walk in the door, kiss me hello, eat diner, and knock out. Are you hungry?"

I nod as my stomach growls. "Is there any coffee left?"

"No but I could make a fresh pot. I can make you breakfast or lunch. You pick," offers mom.

"Actually, breakfast sounds good. If it isn't too much trouble, I could really go for some homemade strawberry waffles, a couple of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and maybe some hash browns. If it's not too much trouble," I sheepishly grin at mom. I know she can't resist my crocked smile. After hibernating like a bear, I am just as hungry.

She rolls her eyes, "No trouble at all. Anything for my baby boy," playfully fusses mom.

"Dad at the hospital?" I ask making small talk while mom cooks. It feels strange to be home after being away at school for so long. I've missed home cooked food especially my mom's cooking.

"Yes, he needed to go in for a few hours to check on a patient but he should be home soon. So what are your plans before you start your residency, going to take a trip like your sister? I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind spending some time with you. You haven't really spent time together in such a long time. It would be nice to do some brother sister bonding," mom proposes as she works on my breakfast.

"Mom, I've got my month all planned out and it does not include going shopping with Alice," I whine like a child. "This week I'm relaxing at home and spending time with you and dad. So, if you want to do anything special with your baby boy," I bat my eyes at mom, "this is your week but remember I'm relaxing so don't go overboard okay."

"Yes sir," salutes mom before returning to my breakfast.

"Next week, Jazz and I are going to taking a trip to Alaska. We've been talking about a trip to Alaska for a few years now. When I get back we're going to settle into our apartment. The week before I start my residency I'm going to familiarize myself with the hospital, do some reading, and get as much sleep as I possibly can. I'm going to need to go shopping for some new work clothes. I don't have any suitable. I guess Alice could help me with that if she wants. Oh, I nearly forgot. What day is your little soiree?"

"Oh Edward, it isn't going to be a little soiree it's going to be a huge soiree! I have pulled out all the stops to celebrate my baby boy's graduation from medical school. We are having a ten piece orchestra and I hired the most fabulous catering service . . ."

I interrupted mom mid-sentence, "MOM! You have got to be kidding me. I don't need . . ."

And before I could finish mom snorted, "Oh Edward, do you really think I would plan a party like that for you. I know my boy. I was just teasing. The party is Saturday evening and it's going to be in the backyard. I want to enjoy this celebration so I _did_ hire a catering service, a bartending service and a deejay. To quote Alice, it's going to be very casual chic. Don't worry honey you'll have a great time. Oh and I order some of your favorite foods especially for you. Since the surprise has been ruined, don't worry about acting surprised. You were never a very good actor anyway. You're so easy to read. Everyone will see right through you," she winks before going back to her cooking.

Relieved I don't have to act surprised; I sit and enjoy my first cup of coffee. I inhale the coffee's aroma as I go over my plans for the month. For some strange reason, my thoughts go back to my junior year in high school. I remember reading _The Great Gatsby_ and how, as a young boy, Jay Gatsby had his life all planned out. He knew precisely what he wanted out of life and how to achieve it. For a moment, I feel like Gatsby. Early in my life, I had sketched out exactly what I wanted in life and how I planned to achieve those goals. I did a mental inventory of my checklist: graduate college - check, graduate medical school - check, medical residency - check. Marriage was next on the list but, for a brief moment, my mind wanders back to Bella. I recall her conversation with mom and Alice at the pizzeria. I thought about how _she_ had no set plans whatsoever, _"No, just working here for now. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing in the fall yet. Keeping my options open and all that ya know."_

"Ta dah, there you go! How does that look for your first official meal back home?" asks mom proudly as she places several plates in front of me.

"Fuck mom, that's way too much food. I can't eat all of that!"

"I bet you haven't had a home cooked meal since Christmas. Now eat," she sternly orders in her momma bear voice.

"So, what were you doing on your laptop when I came in? Looking at porn mom, really at your age," I tease with a mouthful of scrambles eggs.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Edward. There is no way I would be looking at porn knowing your father would be home any minute. I always wait until he's home so we can enjoy it together," she calmly informs me.

I almost spit out my mouthful of food hoping she was kidding. I'm an adult. For fuck sake, I'm a doctor but no child wants to imagine their parents watching porn. Once again my mom has made me want to bleach my brain.

"I was ordering some things for your apartment. I love how you can order something online and then just go pick it up at the store. It's such a great time saver," she informs. "On the plane ride home, Alice and I came up with a few different layouts for the apartment and some color schemes. We're going over to apartment tomorrow to take some measurements then we're going furniture shopping. I guess it's a good thing you and Jazz are going to Alaska next week. That gives Alice and me plenty of time to get the apartment in some sort of proper living condition. I'm going to need to call the landlord to see if it's okay to paint the walls. Do you have the phone number or does Jazz have it? I'm also going to need your key and, oh, I think I will make a couple of spare copies too and . . ." Mom pauses only to take a much needed oxygen break.

"Mom, please don't go overboard. You promised." I protest as she pauses.

"Listen to me young man. That apartment is going to be your home for the foreseeable future. You will be at UWMC for the next seven year. You're not in college anymore. You are an adult and you will live like one. Believe me, you and Jasper will appreciate all my hard work when Alice and I are done with that apartment. Now stop fucking complaining for fuck sake, say thank you mom, I love you mom and finish your fucking breakfast."

"Thank you mom. I love you mom. Sorry mom." I've been home less than a day and mom's back in full momma bear mode. It makes me happy that she is happy. I know how much she has missed me and how much I have missed her. I, Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am a bona fide momma's boy and proud of it.

After being away from mom and dad for eight years, I do feel like a child again especially sleeping in my bedroom that hasn't changed one iota since I graduated high school. Mom acknowledges that she had experienced the empty nest syndrome once Alice left for college and couldn't bring herself to changing mine or Alice's rooms. I hope being home permanently would rid mom of her loneliness, momma's boy remember.

On Friday, mom and Alice are frantic with last minute party preparations. Mom insists dad and I get out of the house because we will only be in their way. Dad takes the day off from the hospital so we could spend some quality time together; and, at the same time, stay as far away as possible from hurricane Esme and typhoon Alice.

All relatively close to each other, we decide to be tourist and visit Pike's Place, the Space Needle and Pioneer Square. I haven't lived in Seattle for eight years and I miss everything about this city. I love Seattle. I don't think I will ever tire of this city and, after being away for so long, I feel the need to reconnect. As we walk, I enjoy the fresh Seattle sea breeze. We talked about nothing and everything. Dad provides me with more insight as to what my life will be like during my residency.

By the time we make it to Pioneer Square, we're both feeling hungry. Dad recommends a local cured meats restaurant. There's a short line but, fuck the cured meats looked delicious, so we wait patiently in line continuing our conversation. Being a frequent customer, dad recommends the salami sandwiches. I order some salami, pancetta and prosciutto. As dad orders his sandwich, he thinks of mom and Alice. He considers that after a hectic day of party planning, they could probably use some relaxation time. What better way to relax than with some wine, cheese and cured meats for a light dinner. He places an additional order to go. Dad is right about the cured meat sandwiches. They are fucking delicious. I'm definitely coming back here again.

We are both quiet on the way home, reflective almost, until dad breaks the silence. "Edward, why didn't you ask that girl Bella for her number? Even I could see there was something, some kind of connection between the two of you. And don't think just because your mother hasn't mentioned her to _you_ that I haven't had to hear about her _every_ single night. Every night it's 'I love my baby boy but sometimes he is a fucking idiot' or 'that girl was just perfect for my baby boy even with her purple hair.'

"Dad you're right. She did seem perfect for me even with her purple hair," I attempt to make light of my feelings. "I would have loved to have known her but I was leaving the next day, starting my residency in a month. You've just reminded me what that's going to be like. And, on top of all that, we are on two completely different sides of the country. It wouldn't have been fair to either one of us and you know it. If she lived here, I definitely would have stayed in touch." I finally say it out loud acknowledging my feelings. I say what I have been denying since the first time I saw Bella slash Penny and smile at what could have been.

"You're right son. I'm sorry for bringing her up. It's just that your mom is driving me crazy with all this Bella nonsense." Shaking his head, he repeats, "You're right. I'll talk to your mom about it tonight. Hopefully, that will be the end of the discussion."

Early Saturday afternoon the caterers, bartending staff and deejay arrive to complete the final preparations for the party. While the final preparations are taking place outside, I decide to shower and dress for my party. Facing the showerhead, I shut my eyes allowing the water to wash away my pre-party jitters. Flashes of sparkling honey . . . warm chocolate . . . long brown mahogany hair . . . purple highlights . . . plump pouty lips . . . delicate pale hands in my hair . . . goodbye kisses. Painfully, I wash away the images knowing I am never going to see Bella again. I open my eyes releasing the images forever or for now anyway. When I returned to my bedroom, I shake my head but not really surprised as I spot clothes on my bed that were not there earlier. I'm sure mom didn't put Alice's ensemble together. Alice knocks on my door requesting that I hurry and get downstairs as some of the guests have begun to arrive. I take one last look in the mirror attempting to control my unruly hair but failing miserably. Giving up I make my way out to my graduation party.

The back yard is amazingly transformed. I really have to give credit to mom and Alice. They really did know how to throw one hell of soiree. By the number of lights covering every possible inch of foliage, once the sun sets the entire yard will be illuminated with an array of sparkling white lights. Each linen covered table is centered with a small water-filled crystal bowl with a glowing candle complimenting the sparkling lights. Along with the centerpiece, sits two bottles of dinner wine. There are two fully stocked bars at each end of the yard. I snicker at the deejay thanking God there isn't a ten piece orchestra in his place. In front of his turntables, a portable dance floor has been laid. Looking in the direction of the caterers, my senses are captivated with the mouthwatering aroma of some of my favorite comfort foods. Walking a bit closer to the food, I survey roast beef, rare I hope, some kind of gourmet four cheese macaroni and cheese, garlic mashed potatoes, and glazed carrots in some of the serving trays. Yeah I'm definitely having seconds and perhaps thirds tonight. Rather than serving cake for dessert mom orders my favorite New York style cheesecake with various types of fruits, toppings and whipped cream. Yeah, I'm a doctor and should know better but hell when it comes to comfort food I have no control. What the hell, it's my graduation party and I am definitely going to celebrate. I love my mom.

As more guests begin to arrive, I'm greeted and congratulated by some familiar friends and family and some not so familiar. Dad has invited some associates from the hospital and mom, not too subtlety, invites some of her friends and their daughters, subtle mom, very subtle. Alice, who has invited her friend Rosalie, is talking with one of the caterers double checking that all is running smoothly. I'm relieved when Jasper and my cousin Emmett arrive just before some of my old high school friends. Most of my high school friends arrive paired with their wives or girlfriends: Ben Cheney and his pregnant wife Angela, Eric Yorkie and his live-in girlfriend Maggie, Paul and his wife Leah, Sam and Emily, and James Hunter with Victoria. James and Vicki have been together since sophomore year of high school. My best friend from high school Garrett brings his wife Kate and her two sisters Irina and Tanya. All three of the blonde haired blue eyed women beauties definitely share a family resemblance. Emmett, Jasper and I appear to be the only single guys at the party.

Twilight sets as the sparkling white lights illuminate and the deejay's music plays softly in the background. With drinks in hands, we socialize near the bar catching up on everyone's lives. Ben proudly informed the group that he and Angela are having a boy. James and Vicki congratulate Angela as Vicki comments she hopes to be in the same condition very soon. Paul and Sam talk about the struggles of opening a family owned restaurant in this economy. Our conversations continued as we loudly joke reminiscing about the idiotic things we did in high school and college and how sad it is that we are all getting old. The women complain that they are not old. Gradually, just like in high school, our groups slowly divide into a boy's camp and a girl's camp. The men begin to talk sports while the women focus on Angela Cheney's pregnancy. Alice talks about the planning of the surprise party only for the surprise to be ruined by Edward's friend Jasper. Alice's eyes move in the direction of the culprit. Jasper hears his name and winks at Alice. Alice huffs. I'm having a great time catching up with old friends and, just for a split second, a sad thought of Bella crosses my mind.

Mom walks to the deejay's table and asks him to turn off the music for just a few moments. Using the deejay's microphone, she asks for the guest's attention. As the guest quiet, she thanks everyone for joining her family in celebrating her son's graduation and hopes they are enjoying themselves. She invites me to join her and it is my turn to speak as she hands the microphone over to me.

With thankful emotion I speak, "I want to thank my parents and my little sister Alice for this swanky soiree. All of you know how my mom loves to plan and throw parties. She promised not to go overboard and I am extremely happy to say she kept her promise. Everything is amazing mom." I turn to kiss mom on the cheek. "I want to congratulate my baby sister Alice on her graduation from NYU. Saying I'm proud of you doesn't seem like enough but I am so proud of you pixie." The guests clap as Alice proudly smiles and waves to the guests. "I would also like to share this little graduation soiree with my friend Jasper. He and I have been friends and roommates for the past six years and I know firsthand how much he deserves to celebrate too. Congratulations man." I lift my glass in his direction as Jasper does the same to me. "Thanks everyone for coming and have a good time. Now let's eat because that food smells mighty delicious."

I return the microphone to mom as she invites the guests to eat dinner. Everyone makes their way to the buffet as the deejay resumes playing soft dinner music.

I invite Garrett and his entourage of women to sit at my table. Garrett had attended the University of Washington and, like Jasper and me, will also be starting his residency at UWMC. As we eat, Garrett, Jasper and I discuss our respective residencies. Garrett sit next to Kate, Alice and Rosalie are sandwiched in between Emmett and Jasper while I sat between Irina and Tanya. We eat and talk over one another enjoying the meal and drinks and friends. Just as planned, I have a second serving of everything. I save enough room for my cheesecake for later in the evening.

Once dinner is over, the deejay begins to play dance music. Some of my friends dance as couples while others dance in groups. Tanya asks me to dance first then Irina and then Tanya again. I notice my cousin Emmett dances with Rosalie a few times before they head to the bar for a drink. Jasper requests the honor of a dance with Alice but each time she declines still angry that he ruined my surprise. I dance with my sister apologizing that my graduation from medical school had overshadowed her own graduation. She laughs it off and tells me not to be concerned in the least. She assures me she didn't want a party.

I question in shock, "You didn't want a party? Since when does the ultimate party girl _not_ want a party?"

"Since daddy bought me a new canary yellow Porsche Cayenne, that's since," Alice answers with wink.

"You got a Cayenne for your graduation and I got a party! No wonder you didn't seem at all upset that I was getting all the attention. And here I was feeling so guilty you dirty little pixie."

"Exactly," winks Alice as Jasper asks to cut in.

This time it's my turn to laugh as I tell Jazz 'no problem' walking away from a very surprised and angry Alice and very elated triumphant Jasper. Before I can make my way off the dance floor, mom reaches for me.

"Dance with me baby boy," as she waves her hand in the direction of the deejay.

I take mom's hand and walks to the center of the dance floor. Hearing the first few notes of the new song the deejay plays, I know instantly what song is playing. Having had more than a few drinks, all inhibitions are gone as mom and I begin to sing along loudly. This encourages some of the older guest to make their way to the dance floor and singing along as well to the eighties classic. I spot dad in the crowd shaking his head and laughing.

_"If there's anything you need, All you have to do is say, You know you satisfy everything in me, _

_We shouldn't waste a single day. So don't stop me falling, It's destiny calling, A power I just can't deny, It's never changing, Can't you hear me, I'm saying, I want you for the rest of my life._

_Together forever and never to part, Together forever we two, And don't you know, I would move heaven and earth, To be together forever with you . . ."_

By the end of the song, everyone is singing along clapping loudly at the end. Mom and I hug.

"Thanks for the dance mom. I love you. The party was perfect."

"You're so welcome my baby boy. I love you too. Now, I'm gonna say this only once and you will never hear it from me again. You should have asked for her number but what's done is done. Now move on with your plans."

For a few more hours, the guests dance and drank and eat again before saying their goodbyes. I've lost track of both Emmett and Jasper while I socialize with my friends individually. Garrett and his entourage find me talking to James and Vicki. I excuse myself for a few minutes to say goodbye to Garrett and to walk them to the door. I thank Garrett and Kate for coming and tell Irina and Tanya how much I enjoyed meeting and dancing with them. As the small group walks to their car, Tanya stays back a bit to reiterate how much she enjoyed the party.

"It was extremely nice of your family to invite Irina and me. We had a wonderful time Edward. Thanks again everything was perfectly wonderful. Umm, I know you're going to be busy once you start your rotations but if you ever want to catch a movie or just hang out to relax on your days off I would love to see you again," Tanya asks shyly.

For the briefest of moments, I stop before saying, "Thanks Tanya. That would be great. To be honest, I don't know what this first month is going to be like so I can't promise. . . "

She laughs, "Remember my dad's a doctor. Don't worry I know what you're in for. Just when you're free give me a call."

She smiles as we exchange cell phones and enter our contact information. Walking to the car, I open the car door for her. As they drive away she waves goodbye.

Walking back to the party, I feel a slight pain in my chest.

**A/N:** Please don't throw things. To the Edward/Bella purest, don't worry I'm a HEA kinda gal and we may see Bella next chapter if you're still with me after the Edward/Tanya phone number exchange. "Together Forever" sung by Rick Astley written by Peter Alan Waterman and Mike Stock


	9. Chapter 9 Where Do I Begin? remix

**A/N: **This chapter will move our story along a few months. In case you're thirsty, this chapter also has a small glass of lemon aide.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**Chapter 9 "Where Do I Begin" [remix]**

**EPoV**

With about 15 minutes down time, I make my way to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat. I pull out my cell phone noticing a voice message probably mom checking to see if I'd eaten. I peruse the prepackaged selections grumbling that none look as appetizing as mom's food. Yeah, I'm a momma's boy always have been always will be. Grabbing a turkey wrap and a bottle of water, I listen to the message surprised that it isn't my mom.

"Um, hi Edward it's Tanya?" She sounds as if she's asking a question. "I was thinking about you today so I just called to see how you're doing? I know you're really busy but I just wanted to say hello and see how you're surviving." I hear a nervous giggle as she continues. "I know it's been a few days but I wanted to let you know I really enjoyed myself the other night. Maybe . . . um . . . on your next day off I could . . . oh, I don't know . . . perhaps cook dinner for us or we could go out to grab a bite to eat. My treat of course since you paid for the movies last time." Again she sniggers. "Okay, so . . . um yeah . . . hope to hear from you soon. Okay, bye."

I shake my head at the sound of her insecure voice. Tanya Denali had recently been hired by a prestigious law firm specializing in corporate law. She once mentioned that the senior partners appreciated her confident aggressive approach to corporate law, an assertive force. The irony of her message is that she sounds anything but confident or aggressive. In fact, she sounds like a twelve year old girl talking to a boy for the first time.

Since my graduation party, Tanya and I have gone out a few times nothing serious, very casual. She initiated our first casual date by calling me just after I returned from my Alaskan trip. Since then, we've gone to the movies and out for pizza once. I had lost my appetite at the pizzeria brushing it off due to the lack of sleep. Our conversations usually centered on my day at the hospital, Tanya's latest case at the law firm or war stories of how our respective mothers dealt with being married to doctors in the early years. Being friends with Tanya is easy, comfortable really. She understands my life and all the sacrifices that go along with being a resident.

I'm astonished at how quickly my first year of residency has passed. At the start of July, I began my internship with a six month surgical rotation in General Surgery and now it's nearly the end of October. In January, I'll do a stint in neurology, neurosurgery, neurosurgical intensive care medicine and then neuropathology.

I never do have an opportunity to return Tanya's call. Finishing up an exhausting fourteen hour shift, I make my way home. All I want to do when I get home is take a long hot shower, eat a quick meal and sleep. Oh yeah, sleep sounds real good at the moment.

As soon as I get home, I head straight to the bathroom and turn on the shower. While the water warms, I drag myself to the kitchen and pop a frozen dinner in the microwave. My frozen dinner isn't the typical store bought hungry man kind of meal.

_The first week Jasper and I started our residencies; we were visited by the home-made frozen food fairy. Jasper thought it was funny as hell that mom had used her emergency spare key to sneak food into our freezer. I, on the other hand, did not see the humor in the situation. I was going to call mom demanding she stop coddling me; that I am a grown man and am more than capable of feeding myself. I had done while in college and med school. Always the voice of reason, Jasper pointed out a number of things to me. First, he reminded me that I had been away from home for eight years and mom was making up for eight years of missed mothering. I remember her admitting to experiencing the empty nest syndrome. However, I suspect Jasper was playing the guilt trip card to satisfy his stomach's own needs, that sneaky bastard. Second, mom's frozen dinners are a thousand times healthier and more tasty than anything we could buy. Third, we had been living on frozen dinners and fast food for the past eight years and he wouldn't mind a home cooked meal one single iota. Fourth, neither one of us could cook for fuck. Lastly and most importantly he emphasized, mom's food was fucking delicious and, if I said one single word to mom, he would tell her how I talked about a certain mahogany haired beauty in my sleep. Hum, maybe I did talk in my sleep. Jasper's blackmail worked. I never once mentioned the frozen dinners to mom. Jazz and his stomach, on the other hand, had no shame and would leave special requests on the refrigerator door which mom gladly obliged._

Returning to my shower, I shut my eyes allowing the stream of hot water ran down my weary face and body. Blindly reaching for the body wash, I squirt a dollop in my hand washing up my arms to my shoulders. I reached to my left shoulder blade massaging my tense shoulder muscles. I switch arms repeating the massage up to my right shoulder blade.

No matter how hard I try I'm haunted by my nightly visit of golden honey chocolate eyes . . . full plump lips . . . long mahogany brown hair framing her heart-shaped face . . . glistening deep violet . . . pale luminous skin . . . a breathtaking kiss . . . the faint scent of freesia. I blindly reach for my now hard rock cock in my soaped hand imagining Bella on her knees our eyes lock in a mesmerizing stare as her small delicate hand wraps around my cock. I hiss in utter pleasure. I became painfully hard visualizing her in front of me. She licks her plump lips; I groan. Her tongue swirls around the head of my rock hard cock licking my pre-cum and I groan again, my head falls back. She flattens her tongue on my tip as her soft pouty lips tortuously begin to kiss my twitching cock. Our eyes still locked. If I look away, I know she will vanish. She runs her soft velvet tongue up my shaft before trapping my cock between her full plump lips. Engulfed in her warm velvet mouth, I am in heaven. My hands weave into her hair as she owns me, loves me with her mouth. Before I can cum, I lift her up urgently needing to feel her soft heavenly pale skin as close to mine as humanly possible. She tightly wraps her soft long legs around my waist digging her heels into my ass; I place my aching cock at the entrance of her warm moist heaven. I feel her pebbled nipples on my chest and needing to feel her even closer. Urgently, she lowers herself on me. With darkened lust filled eyes, we still for a moment, before our mouths and tongues hungrily attack. I back her up against shower wall as I relentlessly pound into her velvet warmth. My pounding intensifies as the walls of her pussy tighten around my cock; I spill all have into her. An indescribable orgasm invades my entire being as my legs begin to weaken. Erratically, I slide my cock in and out of her a few more times before we still. Holding tightly, we smile waiting for our crazy beating hearts to slow. I close my eyes to give her one last kiss . . . and she's gone.

At the hospital, my hectic daily routine doesn't allow my mind to wander in her direction and, for that, I am definitely grateful. When it comes to my medical career, I am unbendable, determined. I can't educe a time in my life when I did not want to be a doctor. Nothing or no one will deter me from that plan but, in the privacy of my shower, I'm a fucking pathetic idiot. Almost nightly, I jack off in the shower to a girl I've only met twice. Even though I'm resolved to get Bella out of my head, I know it's humanly impossible to forget her no matter how hard I try.

The few casual dates Tanya and I have had have been a welcomed distraction from the stresses of my residency but they are only a temporary distraction. I begin to think about Tanya. I admire Tanya; Tanya with sapphire blue eyes and natural blonde hair. Her physical beauty pairs well with her confident strong personality except when it comes to me. When it comes to me, she turns into a giggling school girl. To the outsiders, anyone can see we epitomize the perfect successful couple. If I'm being honest with myself, she perfectly fits into my plans but doesn't and that is the conundrum. I'm fully aware that she longs for a different type of relationship than I am willing or able to give her. Then it hits me but, all along, I've known it. I'm not being fair to this woman. She was a good person. We need to talk. I'm captivated by the memory of a woman I cannot forget, won't forget. Yup, for such a smart guy I am a fucking pathetic love struck idiot.

Quickly dressing in a fresh undershirt and low hung flannel bottoms compliments of the laundry fairy, I remove my dinner from the microwave, grab a cold beer from the fridge and plop down on the sofa. I set the warm plate and cold beer on the table and pick up the remote. After masturbating in the shower, my body is relaxed but my mind is reeling. Surfing the channels for any mindless television program that will lull me to sleep, nothing catches my attention until I find a late night rerun of The Big Bang Theory. In my head, I hear Alice say 'this was a sign' but, in my current state of mind, right now I can't handle the bantering of Sheldon and Penny. I turn off the television eating in silence. Stabbing away at my food, I concede that letting mom cook did indeed have its advantages. My favorite comfort food of medium roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes and glazed carrots works its magic. With my stomach satisfied, I rinse my plate and place it in the dishwasher.

As I toss my empty beer bottle in the recycle bin, Jasper walks in mirroring my earlier state. He mumbles a 'hey' as he walks in the direction of his room. Shaking my head, I return to the freezer, select one of _his_ comfort foods and place it in the microwave before making my way to my room. I knock on his door calling out, "Jazz, there's a plate in the microwave if you're hungry," as I continue to my room. Without opening his door, he calls back, "thanks man." With our busy schedules, we've become ships passing in the night roommates.

In my room, I place my IPod on the dock and hit shuffle lowering the volume hoping the music will lull me to sleep. For a moment, I think about my friendship with Tanya, about how fucking pathetic I am for not asking Bella for her number, how mom was right that I am fucking pathetic and, last but most definitely not least, my thoughts are haunted by my beautiful Bella slash Penny. Just as I am lulled into a welcomed sleep, the fates decide to play a wicked joke on me, Rick "fucking" Astley. I don't know how or when but somehow, someway my mother is going to pay for this.

_" . . . With her first hello, She gave new meaning to this empty world of mine, There'll never be another love, another time, She came into my life and made the living fine, She fills my heart_

_She fills my heart with very special things, With angels' songs, with wild imaginings, She fills my soul with so much love, That everywhere I go I'm never lonely, With you my love, who could be lonely, I reach for her hand . . ."_

I am a man of logic and reason so, logically, my mind knows it is impossible to have these feelings for a complete stranger but my heart does not know of logic and reason. My heart knows something entirely different. Reluctantly, I consent that my mother is right on a couple of things. First, I should have gotten Bella's number. Second, I am a miserable fucking pathetic idiot; I add miserable myself. Thirdly, there is only one way to resolve my current state of affairs and, with that resound decision, I am succumbed by sleep.

Despite my lack of sleep, I wake earlier than usual the next morning anxious to get me plan in motion. The very first thing I do is to turn on my laptop. I quickly dress for the hospital, fill two travel cups of coffee for Jasper and me before returning to my computer. I search for the Mi Piace website in Hanover. Glancing at the time, I calculate that it is only 8:30 a.m. back east, realistically way too early for anyone to be at the pizzeria. So I add the phone number to my cell phone contacts. I am determined that at the very first opportunity, I will place a call to Mi Piace and ask to speak to Bella. I _am_ going to fix this. I am tired of being a lonely fucking pathetic idiot haunted by my idiotic mistake.

My mother raised a gentleman so I am also going to have to return Tanya's call sometime today. She is an amazing woman but she needs to know that we can only be friends. I feel guilty knowing I'm going to be giving her that 'it's not you it's me' speech but it is me.

When I work my shift, my entire focus always centers on my patients. I never permit any outside concern or personal problem counteract my responsibility to my patient. Today, however, I struggle to stay focused on my patients as my mind continues to wander knowing I will soon be speaking to Bella. Occasionally, I find myself smiling at the thought of hearing Bella's voice only to be brought back to reality by the senior resident clearing her throat.

"You with us Cullen or do you want to go back to sleep," she sternly admonishes.

I don't get a break until late in the afternoon but, rather than running to the cafeteria for a quick snack like I usually do, I rush outside to a nearby patio table. Being October, the metal bench and table are cold as Seattle gears up for winter. My heart erratically races as I pull out my cell phone reviewing my contacts for the pizzeria's number. I take a few deep breathes to steady my voice and heart as the restaurants phone rang.

"Mi Piace. Charlotte speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but . . . um . . . if it's not too much trouble um . . . could I please speak to Bella for a few minutes. I mean if she's not too busy." Instantly, I realize my voice sounds a lot like Tanya and dread returning her call even more. Is this how she feels when she calls me?

"I'm sorry. Bella doesn't work here anymore. She quit about a week ago. Are you a friend of hers?"

At Charlotte's words, my hopeful heart crashes. I feel as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest; there is pounding in my ears. Stop, calm down. Think logically. Don't panic. Think. My eyes scan the exterior of the hospital as I quickly think of a response.

"Do you happen to have her phone number? I need to contact her. Do you know if she has moved?" I anxiously inquire but I'm sure Charlotte can hear the masked calm in my panicked trembling voice. "It's an emergency," I lie.

"I'm sorry. I can't give out personal information on an employee, past or present, unless you're on her contact list. Are you on her contact list?"

A defeated solemn 'no' was all I could say.

"I'm sorry I can't help you dear. Goodbye." And with those final words, she hung up.

Ending the call, I am numb not numb from the cold late October air but emotional frozen. I stare out at nothing at all forcing myself to accept that she is gone. I have no way of contacting her now. I don't know where she lived. I don't have a home number. She quit her job a week ago; she's gone I repeat to myself. Well, that's that. It's official. I, Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am indeed, without a doubt, a fucking pathetic idiot. Before returning to my floor, I just sit. Bella and I together forever would have been pure heaven but I also have to face the fact that I am never going to see her again. Reluctantly, I need to file her away as a haunting memory permitted to only occasionally invade my sleep. I have to let her go. I have to get on with my life.

The next day I finally returned Tanya's call.

"Hey Tanya, it's Edward," I say in a monotone voice.

"Yes Edward, I recognized your voice," she giggles like a school girl and I wince.

"Listen I'm so sorry for not calling back sooner. The hospital has been hectic and by the time I get home I'm exhausted." I pause for a moment. "So I was . . . um wondering if your dinner offer . . ."

She xcitedly interrupts me midsentence, "Of course the offer still stands. I know how busy you are at the hospital. Yes, I'd love to make dinner for you. What's your favorite meal?"

For a second, I wave of guilty floods through me but I shake it off. "Please don't go to too much trouble. Something simple is fine with me. I'm off next Thursday if that works for you." I inform her.

"Next Thursday is perfect. Is five too early for you? Maybe after dinner we could watch a movie? Any movie in particular," she eagerly asks.

"That sounds fun. You pick the movie. Anything will be fine with me. So I'll see you Thursday at five okay," I confirm.

The following Thursday Tanya and I have Caesar salad, spaghetti and meatballs, garlic toast with tiramisu cheesecake for dessert. Not being much of a baker, she confesses she bought the tiramisu cheesecake at a bakery near Pike Place. Homemade or bakery bought it was still delicious. We watch "Argo" with Ben Affleck; I ask for a second helping of the cheesecake. That simple request seems to make her night. I feel a pang of guilt but shake it off.

**APOV/EsPOV**

"Mom, would you like to go downtown with me this afternoon? I need to checkout at some office spaces. I've been checking around and I'm interested in a couple of the offices near Westlake Center. They might be a bit pricey but I still wouldn't mind taking a look anyway. Maybe we could have a late lunch or an early dinner. I still have a couple of Christmas gifts I need to buy. Rosalie is so hard to shop for. She has everything!" Alice rolls her eyes. "I need to get something for Jasper too. Jasper's gift is gonna be tricky. If I get something too special, he'll know he's got me and he'll stop trying," explains Alice.

"Oh honey, who are you kidding? Jasper owns your ass."

"MOM! I can't believe you just said that to me."

Calmly, Esme replies, "Why honey? It's the truth and you know it. Speaking of which, do you think your brother has thought to pick up something for Tanya?"

"Probably not besides how many times do I have to tell you! It's not serious with them. For the millionth time, their relationship is just casual. He said he's too busy at the hospital right now for any kind of serious relationship."

"I need to remind my baby boy that your father and I were married the first year of his residency. Either way, dating Tanya may be casual to him but I don't think Tanya thinks it's casual. I'm sure she has already bought your brother a Christmas gift. He'll feel horrible if he doesn't have something to give her in exchange. I'm going to text him right now."

shopping w/Alice-will pick up something for Tanya-okay? – _mom_

Okay thanks – _baby boy_

Esme rolls her eyes at her son's quick noncommittal response. She tilts the phone for Alice to read his noncommittal reply. Alice nods in confirmation.

C ur on ur own for dinner tonite - spending $$$ w/Alice – _Esme _ _3 u_

: ( pick up something for me on your way home-anything is fine with me – _C 3 u 2_

Exhausted, Alice declares, "Believe it or not I'm done. Let's go put these things in the car and think of a place to eat."

"I'm with ya sister. My feet are killing me. What do you feel like having? I'm hungry. Seafood sounds good to me," Esme recommends.

"Ohhhh, how about Kells at Pike Place. Kells sounds delicious. Yum, crab cakes annnnd since I'm driving you can get a couple of beers," tempts Alice.

"Oh honey, that's a great idea. Seafood and beer. Kells it is!"

Fortunately, Esme and Alice miss the dinner rush and don't have too much of a wait. Alice asks if any tables are available near the windows for a view of the ocean and night sky. The hostess sits them near the window as requested before saying, "Your server will be right with you ladies, enjoy." Looking over the menus, they chatter about what they wanted to eat. They agree to share their plates. As Alice looks at the view and Esme texts her husband, their server approaches.

"Good evening ladies. My name is Bella. I'll . . ."

Before she can finish, Esme and Alice let out an ear piercing scream, "PENNY!"

**A/N:** Okay, so that was my first lemon. I'm moving the story along. Let me know what you think. I know the Tanya bashing is coming so let me have it. Duck and cover lol. "Where Do I Begin" sung by Rick Astley and written by Francis Lai and Carl Sigman. I don't own Kells Irish Restaurant and Pub at Pike Place but love to eat there!


	10. Chapter 10 Dial My Number

**A/N: **I knew some Bella/Edward purists were going to throw things but I beg you to remember I'm a HEA gal. Every story has to have some conflict otherwise there is no fun.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 10 "Dial My Number"**

**BPoV**

Shuffling my menus back and forth as I head in the direction of my new table, I've yet to see the faces of my new customers. I see one woman with her head down apparently texting on her cell phone while the other is looking out at the night sky. The moment I welcome the women, they turn to in my direction astonished. With what can only be described as an ear piercing high pitched scream, I hear my pseudonym name Penny being yelled. Several things happen simultaneously. In a split second, I have gone from a confident waitress to a bumbling mess of nerves. Immediately recognizing Alice and Mrs. Cullen, my heart beats erratically. Like one of those old nineteen fifty's cartoon character, my eyes shoot in and out of their sockets as my mouth hangs open like a freshly caught wide-mouthed bass - My dad's a fisherman so believe me I know what a wide mouth bass looks like and, at this very moment, I know that's exactly what I look like. In a complete state of shock and disbelief, I freeze as my eyes quickly began to wander. They search the restaurant not looking for anything or anyone in particular. Who am I kidding? Of course, I am looking for someone in particular. The two women leap off their seats and I am entangled in the mother of all bear hugs by momma bear and her cub. Not sure how to respond to this reconnection, I wrap one of my arms around Mrs. Cullen and the other arm around Alice. At my greeting, they hug me even tighter. I am surprised they haven't started jumping up and down . . . and then they do.

Sensing I'm not being released from this bear hug anytime soon, I take the initiative of peeling myself off of momma bear and her cub otherwise known as Esme and Alice Cullen.

"Bella, it's so good to see! How have you been sweetie . . . How long have you been working here . . . . When did you get here . . . What are you doing here . . . Does Edward know you're here in Seattle?" Esme shoots question after question at me not allowing me any time to get a word in but momma bear's last question catches me off guard. My face flushes just hearing his name. Alice spies my dark pink flush that won't fade away and smiles coyly. Long ago I filed away that Sheldon slash Edward episode of my life in my internal happy memory box. Only when I need a 'pick me up' do I indulge a brief peek into those sparkling deep emerald green eyes and then I am reminded how hard it is to forget that man and his eyes and his electric touch and silk hair and soft kiss . . . and my blush darkens.

"Mom, we're causing a scene. Let's sit down." Noticing that many of the dinner customers are watching our little three ring circus of a reunion, Alice advises us to take a seat.

"Yes, sorry let's sit. Alice honey can you grab that chair from the other table for Bella. Come Bella," she pats the chair next to hers, ". . . sit next to me. We have so much to catch up on. I'm so happy to see you again. You . . ." There is a twinkle in _her_ emerald green eyes just like his.

"Umm Mrs. Cullen, haven't you forgotten something," I snort.

Looking confused, Esme counters, "What have I forgotten dear? Is your name not Penny slash Bella," she questions, "or are you going by another name these days?"

"No . . . no new name, my name is Penn . . . I mean . . . yes my name is Bella . . . yes Bella, but I can't sit and catch up on old times. Umm, momma bear have you forgotten that I'm your waitress? I'm assuming you and baby cub over here," I tilt my head in Alice's direction "came for dinner. You're sitting in my section."

"Oh honey, nobody cares about that. Now sit down and let's catch up," Esme persists.

I laugh at her persistence. "As much as I would love to catch up on old times the whole one time we met, I do most emphatically believe my boss would mind if I sat down to catch up on old times at a customer's table."

As our reunion calms, I desperately try to calm my still erratically beating heart thwarted that Esme and Alice are in fact alone. Despite my disappointment, I return to waitress mode, "Now if you ladies are ready to order I would be glad to take your order or do you need a few more minutes to look over the menu."

"Oh okay, if you insist on getting all waitressy on us," pouts Esme, "I guess we have no other alternative but to order. Soooooo, I will have a Blue Moon beer with an orange slice. My baby cub is driving so this momma bear here is gonna have some fun."

I take Alice's drink order and give the women a few minutes to look over the menus. I promise I'm not going anyway and will be right back with their drink order. In all honesty, I felt the need to assure Esme I'm not going to disappear. Walking away from the table, I turn back to see their two heads join like one of those magnetic bobble heads. They are quickly immersed in an animated yet hushed conversation. Every once and a while, Esme's head shoots in my direction before quickly returning to her conversation. Then it's Alice's turn to spy on me. In my entire life, I have never seen two people talk so fast.

At the bar, my boss mentions the reunion hoopla and I explain that the two women have just escaped from an insane asylum. We laugh at my humor but, looking back at the two women, I don't think I'm way off in my assumption. I then tell the real story for the uproar and, secretly, wish I can sat at their table and catch up on old times . . . catch up on news of Edward. My break can't come soon enough tonight.

I grab their drinks returning to their table. Using my best waitress voice, I place their beverages on the table, "Here you go a Blue Moon for momma bear and an iced tea for baby cub. Are you going to be ordering a honey jar or would you some salmon?" I joke.

With my reappearance, Esme and Alice quickly disjoin heads, straighten in their chairs, quickly browse their respective menus and suspiciously grin at me. Suddenly, the world feels off-kilter with these two lunatics. A few moments ago they were talking up a storm but now they are eerily quiet and calm, strange, definitely strange. I shrug off their weird behavior. After all, I don't really know these two women. For all I know, this _is_ their normal behavior. I take their orders returning to the kitchen sensing two set of death ray glares bore into my back. Not being able to shake off the sudden change in their behavior, I peek back at their table. Esme returns to frantically texting but, this time, Alice appears to be included in the texting conversation.

Hey baby boy r u almost off your shift yet? – _mom_

Yes just leaving. why? U never text me when I'm at the hospital. – _bb_

"Mom, tell him to get his ass here now if he knows what's good for him," demands Alice.

"Hush you. I know how to handle my baby boy." Esme wags her brow as the mischievous twinkle in her eyes returns. Alice smiles and sits back quite satisfied.

Alice & I r near the hospital. Come join us for a late dinner ok. my treat. I miss u – _mom_

What restaurant? – _bb_

Pike Place/Kell's pretty plz if ur not too tired – _mom_

"Don't give him an out if you're not too tired. Just tell him you need to see him now."

Sounds good but it has to be a quick dinner I have to be back at the hospital early tomorrow morning okay. I am really tired too – _bb_

YAY! I'll have food & drink on the table by the time u get here. Love to hear how everything at the hospital is going. Oh & I have a little surprise for u too : ) Text me when u arrive. I'll come out to meet u. l8tr 3 u - _mom_

Mom plz no going overboard w/xmas presents plz – bb

Oh hush, who said anything about xmas gifts! stop texting & get over here NOW young man ):

Sorry mom see u soon - _bb_

"Where did you learn to text like that mom," laughed Alice.

While tending a nearby table, I wink and smile at Esme. Hoping for a pleasant smile in return, I'm greeted with what can only be described as a rather smug self-satisfied expression. She turns and continues her conversation with Alice while she sips her Blue Moon. Hum, that's odd. I raise my eyebrows in confusion before bringing my attention back to my current table. Yes, odd happenings are most unequivocally afoot.

I pick up Esme and Alice's plates from the kitchen and head back to their table. As I approach, Esme retrieves her cell phone from her purse and places it on the table. She must have some very important business the way she is attached to the phone. I serve the plates asking if there's anything else they needed. I'm really playing off this waitress thing because inside I'm desperately trying to figure out a way of subtly bringing up Sheldon slash Edward without appearing too obvious or eager. I hope they're slow eaters. That should give me plenty of opportunities to revisit their tables like any good waitress, yeah right.

"Oh, this looks so good. I'm hungrier than I thought. Doesn't this look scrumptious Alice?"

"Yes, it looks delicious. After all our office hunting and shopping, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. If it isn't too much bother, could you bring me another Blue Moon with an orange slice, a Dublin Coddle and a Hibernian salad," requests Esme in a overly sugar sweet voice.

I'm stunned by Esme's order. "Boy, you really are hungry as a bear!" I chuckle at my own play on words.

"I guess I am. Perhaps now is a good time to place my order for Carlisle too." Esme explains, "I told him he was on his own for dinner tonight but you know how most men are when it comes to food and cooking. It's fast food or starvation."

Bingo! There's my opportunity to bring up Edward without drawing any suspicion.

"How is Mr. Cullen doing? Good I hope." To be honest, at the moment I can care less how Mr. C is doing but I don't want to seem too obvious.

"Oh my husband is fine. He's still at the hospital . . . he's a doctor . . . did we tell you that the first time we met . . . I can't recall . . . anyway, when Alice and I decided to run some errands like I said I called and told him he was on his own for dinner but after seeing all this food what kind of wife would I be if I didn't bring him something appetizing to eat," Esme rattles on.

"I'm sure he would appreciate the kind gesture . . . and speaking of kind gestures . . . how's your son Edward doing these days?" Just speaking his name makes my heart races. "I haven't thought of him in ages." Okay, yeah I'm lying through my teeth but they don't know that. I hope my blush doesn't give me away.

"Soooo . . . you've thought of my baby boy have you. Hum, interesting."

And the smug looks return.

"Edward . . . hmmm . . . let me see." Esme looks pensively to Alice before answering. "Well my baby boy is finally back home in Seattle where he belongs . . . he's doing his residency at UWMC." Yeah, there's that self-satisfied look again. I look to Alice and she shares the same self-satisfied smug smile. Now I'm more than a bit curious as to why these two Cheshire cats are so smug. And, just as my heart rate has return to a regular beat, it's tearing at my chest when I hear that Edward is living in Seattle. Internally, I'm having a heart attack but, externally, I'm attempting to look cool, calm and collected praying to all that is holy that my face isn't betraying me. My face is always so easy to read.

"Oh, I'm sure you're just so happy to have your son home . . ." great, my voice trembles as I speak. If my blush doesn't give me away, my voice sure does. I cringe.

"Bella, I don't mean to interrupt you but I really am hungry. I hate to be a bother but would you mind terribly placing my order now." She bats her eyes at me.

Shit and double shit. She interrupts me right in the middle of getting information on Edward. Damn it all to Hades!

"Oh, I am so sorry." I'm flustered by her interruption. I thought that she had wanted to catch up! "Yes, I'll place your order right now. Would you like to place Mr. Cullen's order now or would you like to wait until later? I could place his order and have it ready by the time you're done. That way the food will be nice and warm." Since she doesn't want to catch up on old time, I'm back in waitress mode; I glower a bit.

"That's a perfect idea. You're the best waitress in the world Bella," declares Alice.

"Thanks Alice. I aim to please." I saluted in between my disappointment. "So Mrs. C, are you sure you want that extra plate and salad?"

"Oh most definitely and the sooner the better," she winks. "I'm just so hungry."

My mind is reeling as I return to the kitchen. That woman can go from zero to sixty in a split second. First, she wants to catch up and, as soon as I start talking, she interrupts me. Fuck this fuckery. My thoughts are going in a hundred different directions. I take a deep soothing breathe to keep my mind off the entire Cullen clan before attending one of my other tables.

For a moment, I walk behind the bar to fill an order and chat it up with Seth the bartender. He's a library full of colorful 'drunk' stories that always guarantees a good laugh. I enjoy talking to him and record some of his more colorful stories in my Seattle journal. His latest has me laughing louder than I should but I can't help it. The story also takes my mind of this whole crazy Cullen reunion. I wipe laughing tears away from my eyes and give Seth a quick one arm hug thanking him for his latest anecdote. He returns the friendly one-arm hug.

Picking up my drink order, I spy two very pissed off Cullen women glaring at me. The expression 'if looks could kill' quickly crosses my mind. My eyes meet Alice's narrowed eyes as her death stare track me around the restaurant. To be quite honest, I'm kinda scared to look into the eyes of Esme Cullen. At the current moment, that sweet woman appears none too happy with me.

To avoid the death glares of momma bear and her cub, I return to the kitchen and check on the orders. I notice Esme picking up her glowing cell phone and walking toward the restaurant entrance. From the look on her face, that must have been an important call. I gather up her additional order making my way back to her table.

For some unexplainable reason, my skin suddenly begins to prickle and my heart pounds out of my chest. My senses are overwhelmed with an unforgettable indescribable scent . . . his scent. The plates in my hands begin to tremble and the room spins as the blood drains my face. I stop and see Alice with the widest of all Cheshire cat grins. I'm frozen as her eyes guide me in the direction of Esme returning to her table . . . and following close behind . . . copper bronze unruly hair . . . emerald green eyes . . . . my beautiful memory . . . my Edward.

For a second time tonight, several things happen simultaneously. As I remain frozen in place with an erratically beating heart and trembling hands, Esme looks to Alice who looks to me. Alice's gaze then guides Esme's eyes to mine; our eyes lock. All my senses tell me he is here but I am unable to tear my eyes away from Esme in fear that he will fade away. As our eyes remain locked, she breaks our connection and turns to Edward. Her mischievous twinkling eyes look sweetly, lovingly into his as she tilts her head in my direction. She guides his eyes to meet mine. Everything is a blur but us. For an infinitesimal moment, he stops dead in his tracks our eyes locked before he takes three large strides in my direction.

Standing face to face eyes locked, his strong warm hands capture my face before crashing his lips to mine. I'm frozen but as he sucks my lower lip I melt return his hello kiss. Our tongues slowly sensuously danced together. I reach up weaving my fingers through his heavenly unruly hair. The longer the kiss lasts the harder I pull and tug. The more I attempt to be as humanly possible to him the louder he moans.

Plates loudly crashing to the floor finally burst our bubble. I faintly hear someone calling my name. Then I hear the muffled sounds become clearer as voices of customer catcalls, whistles and claps. Reluctantly, I open my eyes and sadly ended the most romantic spiritual kiss I have ever experienced. Edward opens his eyes, wraps his arms around my waist and simply smirks. I am officially a plate of wet noodles, a body absent of bones, a bona fide goner.

My boss appears from nowhere asking to see me privately. Reluctantly, Edward unwraps his arms and watches me follow my boss to the kitchen. I follow my boss but my eyes are planted on Edward. Oh God, please don't disappear.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen out there. It's just that . . ." I tearfully tried to explain.

"Listen Bella, obviously you didn't know your friends were going to be here. It's even more obvious," he snorts "that you want to visit with them. So just this once" he raises a stern finger, no not that finger, in my face, "I'm going to let you clock out now so you can catch up with your friends. But just this once got it. I'll have Lauren take over your table. Now go clock out and change."

"Thank you so much." My voice quivers. "I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I'm sorry about the plates. I'll pay . . ."

"Just get out now before I change my mind."

I clock out and run to the staff room. I grab my purse and slip on my hoodie . . . _our hoodie_. His scent all but gone but I hope to remedy that very soon. I yank the elastic band off my hair and run my fingers through it. I take a few cleansing breaths before I making my way back into the restaurant. He's still here. He didn't fade away like a puff of smoke. A smug smile crosses my face when I find Edward pacing in the exact same spot I left him.

His pacing comes to a halt, "Nice hoodie Penny," he observes with his sparkling emerald green eyes. He reaches his hand out to me, I place my hand in his and we hold on tightly to each other as he leads me to Esme and Alice's table.

With self-satisfied smiles, Esme and Alice maneuver their chairs to make room for Edward and me. Edward grabs two extra chairs from an empty table placing them extremely close together. Once settled, we reconnect hands much to the apparent delight of his mom and sister.

Before one word is spoken, Lauren appears with Esme's order. "I believed you dropped this," she chuckles as she places the plates on the table.

"That looks scrumptious but I simply couldn't eat another bite," she remarks in her best Scarlet O'Hara impression.

"But Mrs. Cullen, didn't you say you were starving?" I'm shocked by her statement.

Laughing, she turns to Edward placing the meal in front of him. "Baby boy are you hungry?"

Light bulb on! With the palm of my hand, I smack my forehead as realization hits me just as hard. Sometimes I can be so dense. The strange behavior doesn't seem so strange anymore. I shake my head and narrow my eyes to both women.

In unison, I hear a high pitched innocent, "Whatttt?"

Still not having uttering a single word to Edward, I lean in his direction and ask accusingly, "Did you know about this Sheldon or are you as clueless as me?"

"Know about what?" Edward's tone and his confused look confirms he is most definitely out of the loop about this loopy setup too.

"We've been set up by momma bear and her baby cub over there." As I speak, I notice Alice has taken my cell phone from my backpack and frantically typing away.

"Alicccce! What are you doing with my phone," I screame trying to grab the phone away.

"I'm simply saving my brother from another six months of misery. I've enter his contact information in your phone and I sent him a text with all of your phone number and e-mail," she gloats. Just as she finishes her sentence, Edward's phone vibrates.

He grins as he reads the text before quickly texting a response and now my phone vibrates. I snort as Alice picks up the phone and reads _my_ text aloud. "Thanks. I should have done this six months ago – E." Alice appears to be responding to the text. I hear one phone chime and, this time, Esme answers her phone. Another phone rings and Alice reaches in her pocket to answer her phone.

"There. Now we all have Bella's contact information and she has ours. There's no escaping us now."

Between Lauren bringing the meals and the cell phone business, I still had not had an opportunity to catch up with Edward. I turn my chair to face his as Lauren again returns with Carlisle's take out. Reaching for the take out, Esme and Alice fake a wide yawn and exaggerate an arm stretch.

"Oh, I'm sooo sleepy. It must have been the beer. You know what a light weight I am," she snorts. "Alice, would you mind if we went home honey?" She bats her eyes. "Edward, I'm so happy we had this time to catch up," she laughs at her own joke before turning to Bella. "Bella, now that I have your number we are going to spend lots of time together but I hope you'll excuse me dear."

"Mom! You invited me to dinner and now you're leaving?" Edward fake outrage.

"Oh baby boy. Don't worry my treat. You stay, enjoy your dinner and," looking at me, "your company." Esme wiggles her eyebrows.

I feel a faint blush spread across my face at Esme's wicked gleam.

We all stand to say our goodbyes. I tightly hug Alice whispering a sincere quiet thank you. I then hug Esme even tighter and thank her. She whispers, "go get him slugger."

Edward and Alice punch each other in the arm. Edward hugs Esme. I can tell they are having a short private conversation and I try not to intrude.

"Have fun kids," Esme calls out as she and Alice head toward the exit door.

Suddenly, alone with Edward, my heart beats erratically again and, before, I can think of something to say, Edwards lips crash to mine. Yeah, talk is so overrated.

A/N: This was such a hard chapter for me. I really wanted to make Edward and Bella's reunion romantic but funny. Once I got started, I wrote a couple of different versions of the Cullen/Bella reunion but wasn't quite satisfied with any version until I completed this version. Let me know what you think. I've had over 2,000 views/visits but only 43 reviews. Sad face – please make it happy.


	11. Chapter 11 When I Fall in Love

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter. It's Edward and Bella getting reacquainted. I wanted their reunion to be special. I would love to hear your thoughts. Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy!

**Chapter 11 "When I Fall in Love" [single version]**

Though our kiss has ended, for now, I am close enough to inhale her warmth; breathless, I breathe her in. She is all the oxygen I will ever want or need. I'm aware my darkened lust-filled eyes mirror the want I see in her eyes. Those golden honey warm chocolate eyes I have dreamt of every night for almost six months. Then her pouty lips morph into a wide grin and again I'm positive we mirror the same goofy grin. Simultaneously, we speak.

"This is ridiculous . . ."

"I'm so sorry . . ."

"No . . . no I'm sorry. You go first."

"No, no you go first."

And then we both laugh a very nervous laugh. You know that type of awkward first date kind of laugh when you want to say everything but can't say anything at all.

"Rock paper scissors?" She fretfully suggests.

"Really," I questions raising my brow in disbelief, "rock paper scissors? What are we twelve? All right, I'll go first." Extending my hand out, I reintroduce myself, "Hello, my name is Sheldon slash Edward but my friends call me Edward," I smirk. "And you are?"

Bella places her delicate pale hand in mine sending an electric shock wave to consume my entire being. Yes, our mysterious electric connection is as strong as ever.

She declares, "Hello. Nice to meet you Sheldon slash Edward. Hopefully, we'll be very good friends very soon so I think I'll call you . . . Edward." She warmly smiles into my eyes. "Edward, my name is Penny slash Bella but my friends call me Bella." She pulls her hand away from mine and winks, "Shocking."

Not wanting her to pull away from me ever again, I move in closer. "I'm hope you will consider me a _very close friend_ because after that kiss I would hate to think you go around kissing perfect strangers like that." Then it's my turn to wink.

Bella's eyes sparkling in delight but she doesn't speak and suddenly a deep red blush crosses her cheeks. I desperately hope our reconnection is what has brought on that beautiful blush. Her sparkling eyes move side to side as if she is thinking about something. _"What the fuck is wrong with me. I'm a strong, confident, intelligent woman. I fearlessly travel the country all alone but sitting here with this beautiful man, this gorgeous stranger, I can't control myself. I blush at his words and . . . his looks and . . . his touches. I can't even seem to control my erratically beating heart. . . Get a grip on it woman . . . Oh my Gog, not that kind of grip. Relax, breathe."_

As she pats my chest she nonchalantly declares, "Oh don't worry Edward, I always kiss perfect strangers like that."

"WHAT?" I yell out in shock. The thought of her kisses anyone like that but me sends a different type of shock wave through my body.

"Yup, I sure do and I'll tell you something else," Bells smirks as she inches closer to my face, "You're my first ever perfect stranger." Her smirk morphs into a soft smile as her lips softly touch mine as she breaths, "yup just perfect."

"Good," I stutter in a deep breath. I only slight pull my face away from hers not wanting to lose our connection. "Before we go any further, let me just say this," my tone and demeanor turn thoughtful as I continue. "That first day we met in the bookstore you had my head swirling. Like you said 'we had this cosmic electrical connection'."

She smiles and blushes; her eyes search mine again as she appears to be remembering her shocking words to me that day. _"Electrical connection! Oh my effing God, what this beautiful man is doing to me! Stay calm. I know my face is so easy to read. If he only knew what he is doing to me being this close to me . . . I'm dying to touch every inch of his beautiful body . . . to feel all of him right now. If that kiss is any indication of what that man can do, I can't wait for more . . . Calm, stay calm." _

"I'm basically a very serious, rational, logical, methodical kinda guy but meeting you . . . I don't know . . . I can't explain it . . . your purple hair and matching converse . . ." I ramble nervously. "See what I mean! I can't even put together one coherent sentence together thinking about you. Anyway," I shake my attempting to speak one cohesive sentence. "I wanted to apologize for not asking you for your phone number at the bookstore but like I said I wasn't thinking straight that day. I had so much on my mind and then meeting you just scrambled it more."

"I know precisely what you mean," she reassures me.

"I kicked myself for not asking you for your number but then the logical side of my brain took over. I knew I was leaving in a week. I convinced myself it was for the best. Starting any sort of relationship would have been unfair to you . . . and me with my leaving," I shrug my shoulder, "the point was moot since I didn't think we would ever see each other again."

Bella chuckles at my apology. "Oh Edward, we really are two peas in a pod. I know exactly what you mean 'cause that's how I felt. I don't know why I didn't think to ask you for your number. I'm a modern kinda gal but, honestly, you had my mind reeling too. You turned me into this clumsy awkward seventeen year old high school girl instead of the confident intelligent woman I am," she chuckles again. "I couldn't think clearly around you and by the time _my_ mind stopped reeling it was too late. You were gone. And then I thought, what were the odds of running into a perfect stranger again?"

"Exactly! I'm so glad you understand because believe me if I had a chance for a do over I would have gotten your cell phone number, I would have requested to be your friend on Facebook, I would have followed you on twitter, I would have . . ."

"Okay, okay I get it," She interrupts. "Well, thanks to Alice we don't have to worry about that anymore. I think you have all my personal information including my social security number."

Together we laugh at Alice's meddling but internally I thank that meddling pixie.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have to ask you something that has bothered me for some time now . . ."

"Can I get you another beer? Bella, what about you? Would you like something to eat or drink," interrupts Lauren.

Looking at his meal, Edward realizes he hasn't touched his food or beer.

"I'll have a draft beer and some baked chips. I'm not that hungry. Thanks Lauren."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

"Edward, please eat. I'm not going anywhere. We can multitask; we can eat, drink and talk. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I really am hungry. I just got off a fourteen hour shift at the hospital."

Bella's eyes flutter as she leans in toward me, "So what were you going to ask me before we were so rudely interrupted?"

I mimic her gesture and lean in closer to her. The proximity of our closeness has Bella's heart racing; I can sense it as she attempts to stills. I slowly move a few strands of hair behind her ear; she blushes. The tip of my nose lazily travels from her shoulder, up her neck to her ear and I stilled. With my lips to her ear, I deliberately inhale while one of my long fingers wraps around the hanging cord of our hoodie. At the intimacy of our connection, I stop breathing.

In a near silent smooth velvet whisper, I whisper, "At the bookstore . . . why did you smell _our_ hoodie?"

And now it was my turn. She closes her eyes for a moment as a small smile spreads across her face at the memory. She slowly turns her face in my direction and _my_ heart races. With her soft full lips, she lightly traces my jawline and my breathing deepens. With her lips to my ear, she deliberately inhales while softly placing her hand on mine; out fingers mingle together and an electrical shock travels my body. At the intimacy of our closeness, I fail to breath; sensing electrical shockwaves impulse throughout my entire being.

In a near breathless whisper, she reveals, "I needed to be close to you," she pauses, "I needed your indescribable scent inside me."

I close my eyes and moan at her double entendre relieved that I won't be standing up anytime soon. That could be quite an embarrassing situation in this crowded restaurant. Lauren's peppy voice interrupts our intimate moment and our connection is broken.

"Here you go Bella a draft and baked chips. Enjoy," She places the order on the table.

A flustered Bella thanks our waitress as I straighten in my chair finally eating a mouth full of my dinner. Bella stares down at her plate munching on a couple of baked chips. We glance in the direction of the musicians playing, the restaurant scenery and the other customers. We look at everything except each other. The sexual tension has vanished and is replaced with an uncomfortable silence until I entwine my fingers with hers. We both breathe a sigh of relief as we continue our respective meals in silence.

Once I finally finish my meal, I courageously break our comfortable silence. I set my fork on the plate and finally face her, "Well that was delicious. I don't think I could eat another bite of food. Now let's talk, _really talk_ and get to know each other. Okay with you?" I say in all seriousness as she nods in agreement. "Where should we begin," I ponder aloud. "I know! I'll ask you a question and then you can ask me something. How does that sound?"

"You mean like twenty questions?"

"Oh no," I shake my head, "I want to know everything about you and twenty questions isn't going to be enough. Lady's first?" I insist.

"Okay, so obviously you're wearing scrubs and your mother did mention you're doing your residency at UWMC, so let's start there."

I take a long deep breath before responding. "Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor even as a child. I remember when I was a kid I had one of those toy doctor sets. You know the kind?"

She nods in recognition.

"Anyway, I must have gotten it as a gift; I don't remember but I would play with it for hours. I would examine my other toys, my mom, and my dad. I loved to play doctor." I chortle. "Not _playing_ _doctor_ but I'd pretend to be a real doctor."

"Don't stress yourself, I get it. You weren't a perv," she reassures me.

"My dad was doing his residency when I was born. I spent most of my early childhood with my mom. I think that's why we're freakishly close." I shake my head returning to the subject at hand. "I think dad felt guilty about being away at the hospital so much. He didn't have much free time to spend with me. I remember sometimes he would come home, sit me on his lap and he would read to me."

"Oh that's so adorable."

"Yeah, it would have been if he read me Dr. Seuss or something like that. He used to read to me from his medical journals and then point out the relating pictures describing them with medical jargon." I laugh at the memory. "At the time, I didn't understand a word he was reading but I remember enjoying our time together."

"So you became a doctor because of your dad?"

"No, I don't think I ever consciously said I wanted to grow up to be a doctor like my father but, in some way, his reading those medical journals must have some kind of influence. Don't you think? I was also a bit of a strange kid when it came to medicine and doctors. I loved going for my check-ups and getting shots. I was always curious about medicine so I would ask the doctors and nurses questions after question."

"That's doesn't make you strange. That's adorable. I can imagine a little Edward interrogating the medical staff."

I blush at her use of the words 'adorable' and 'little Edward.' She squirms in her chair at her words. I smirk suggesting there is nothing 'little' about me as her blush deepens. "Okay, okay that's enough about me."

"For now," Bella interjects.

"It's my turn for a question. So, the last time we saw each other you were working at a pizzeria in Hanover. How did you end up in Seattle?"

A expression of solemnity instantly replaces her playful blush, "I had promised myself that after graduation, I was going to travel the country, possible see the world."

"What! You're traveling the country alone?" I interrupt in shocked outrage.

Frowning at my outburst, Bella ignores my follow up question continuing with her story.

What the hell is wrong with this woman! I couldn't fathom the thought of her ever coming to harm traveling alone, unprotected. My heart and mind races at what she has disclosed.

"As I was saying dad," she continues in a sarcastic tone, "after graduation, I decided to do some traveling. I just needed to breathe. I needed to do something that _I_ wanted. I needed to do something for _me_. I needed to live my life for once. Believe me," snorts Bella, "I know how selfish I sound but, believe it or not, I'm really not a selfish person."

Looking into my concerned eyes and furrowed brow, she continues with her story.

Bella shakes her thoughts away as she speaks, "As I was saying, I was born in this tiny minuscule of a town called Forks. It's about a four hour drive from here as a matter of fact."

"Yes, I know where Forks is. My parents have a cabin there. I've actually been there a few times during the summer months when I was younger."

Bella's eyes twinkle at my admission that I'd visited her hometown. "That town is so small that if you sneezed you'd miss it right," She snipes. "Anyway, my dad loved it . . . I should say loves it . . . he still lives there. He's never been a fan of big city life. My mom, on the other hand, quickly grew bored of small town life. I remember her telling me that she used to beg my dad to move but he wouldn't hear of it. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but sometimes he can be a stubborn son of bitch." She pauses for brief moment. "FYI, I may have unfortunately inherited that trait from him. Just so you know for future reference." She gives me a playful wink. "As I was saying, I think I was about four or five when my mom decided she had had enough of small town life. She told dad she was leaving and she was taking me with her. My parents argued back and forth, declared their love for each other but agreed they could no longer happily live together. They knew that if they stayed together they would end up resenting and possibly hating each other. They both agreed they didn't want me living in a home with two miserable unhappy parents. That was the first time I had seen my father cry." Her eyes glisten as she speaks of her father. "He hugged me goodbye promising over and over to see me as soon as he was able." Bella subtly wipes the tears away unashamed at her emotions.

"Wow, that's rough but what does that have to do with you living your own life," I question in a cutting tone still concerned for her safety.

Noticing my tone, she raises a brow.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"So, mom and I moved to Phoenix. She had family there. We lived with my grandmother for some time. I learned a lot from my grandmother. She was great. By the time mom was able to get us our own apartment, I knew the basics of housekeeping. I could even do some light cooking," she declares proudly, "and the older I got the more my cooking improved."

"So you can make me a home-cooked meal?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

Again, she glares at my interruption. "Do you want to hear this or not? Anyway, the problem with my mom is that she doesn't think things through. She's very spontaneous at times. She's never really grown up either; I think that's way she grew so restless in Forks. I think the best way to describe my mom is she's a female version of Peter Pan. As I grew up, our roles seemed to reverse. I became more the parent and she became the child. I took care of our home while mom tried to find herself." She does air quotes with her fingers and rolls her eyes. "When I was about sixteen, my dad had a minor heart attack. Like I said, he's stubborn and downplayed the severity of the attack as not a big deal but I knew better. I told mom I was going to live with my dad."

"How did she take that bit of news?"

Shaking her head, Bella answers. "She whined 'but what about me?' I told her to grow up because I was leaving whether she liked it or not. I was going to go take care of my dad. Charlie, my dad's name is Charlie, complained and insisted he didn't want to interrupt my life but I'm stubborn too remember. So, I moved to Forks and what I found waiting for me was shocking. No wonder he had had a minor heart attack. He was living off pizza and beer for fuck sake, men." She rolls her eyes at me and eyes my dinner plate. "Anyway, for the last two years of high school I took care of my dad. Eventually, he returned to work a much happier _and_ healthier man. Despite his original insistence that he didn't need me, he loved having a chance to play dad again."

"But what does all of that have to do with you traipsing the country alone," I reiterate.

"Relax. I'm getting to that part. As my high school graduation neared, I began to hint that I would be leaving. Charlie thought I was talking about leaving for college but I was leaving to start living _my_ life. I didn't resent helping my dad. I love him. I would do anything for him, _anything_. I wanted to help him after he got sick but after raising my mom and caring for dad I needed some time to myself, some time for me to start my life. Does that make sense?" She seems to be questioning herself more than asking me.

"When I told Charlie about my plans we argued. I mean knock down drag out fights about my future. My dad played dirty. He called my mom. So now I was arguing with both my parents. On this one subject they were a united front. So after about a week of screaming, fighting and lots of soul searching on my part, I conceded. I told dad I would go to college but I made it crystal clear, to both my parents, that once I was through with college I was going to do some traveling whether they liked it or not." She took in a slow cleansing breathe as she finished this part of her story.

Placing her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands and batting her eyes, she asks, "So what were you like as a kid?"

"Wow. After your story, my childhood is kinda boring." I stifle a yawn as I answer. "Sorry, long day."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. You must be dead on your feet. Do you want to get going? I'm sure you'd rather be in a nice warm bed than listening to the woes of my childhood. I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm fine," I feign attempting to appear wide awake.

Once again she arches an eyebrow looking straight into my exhausted emerald green eyes, "Don't you lie to me. How long was your shift?"

How do women do that? Between mom, Alice and Bella, I think Bella has got them beat on that eyebrow thing. She makes me feel like a repentant child as I quietly respond, "Not quite fourteen hours."

"FOURTEEN HOURS! OH MY GOD EDWARD. Please go home. I am so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?" Flustered, Bella turns waving in Lauren's direction.

"What can I get you Bella?"

"Can we please get the check as soon as possible Lauren? We're kind of in a hurry."

"Yeah, I'd be kind of in a hurry too," Lauren looks in my direction smirking and Bella coughs to get her attention. "Oh, um sorry. The check's been handled by that lady who was here earlier but if you want to leave an extra tip I have no problem with that," jokes Lauren as she walks away.

"Bella really I don't . . ."

"Don't you dare say you don't mind staying! We are leaving right now whether you like it or not. Now up. What time do you need to be at the hospital tomorrow?" scolds Bella as she stands ready to leave.

She must really mean business because her hands are on her curvaceous hips. My mom and Alice both do that when they're angry too. "Six in the morning," I sheepishly answers fully aware of what's coming next. I wince.

"SIX IN THE MORNING!"

Yup, there it is. She storms toward the door shaking her head. With my head down, I follow close behind. I desperately want to reach for her hand but I know better than to push an angry woman. I'm surprised as Bella's hand reaches back mingling our fingers together despite her anger. I contently smile knowing she already owns me heart and soul.

Once out the door, we stopped unsure what to do next until Bella softly spoke.

"Edward, I'm sorry for embarrassing you in there. That was completely uncalled for. You are an adult. You don't need me telling you what to do. I apologize. After everything I told you about leading my own life . . ."

Without thought or hesitation, I crash my lips to her. My hands weaved through her soft mahogany hair as her hands weaves through my unruly mess. As if we have done this all our lives, our tongues dance as one. Our lustful moans are embarrassingly loud as our lips suck and nip and pull, own. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen forces us to part.

"Apology accepted."

"Listen, I want to see you again but I don't have a day off from the hospital until the day after Christmas. I'm usually at the hospital anywhere from twelve to fourteen hours . . ." I stop talking when she scowls hearing the number of hours I'm at the hospital. "but could I call you or text when I get home?" I beg petulantly.

"I'd love that Edward." Bella reassures me.

Taking her hand in mine I offer to walk her to her car. It's dark; I feel the need to protect her. I want to take care of her.

"I don't have a car. Seattle has one of the best transportation systems in the country. I take the bus." She state very nonchalantly. "And don't tell me I can't take the bus home. I have been taking the bus since I moved here. I'll be fine." She softens her voice as she attempts to comfort me. "I'll be fine; I promise."

"Please let me drive you home, I would feel . . ."

Despite my hesitation and concern for her well-being, I'm fully aware that arguing with this amazingly gorgeous woman will be futile, so with one last long hug and kiss goodbye that I don't want to end, I grudgingly walk away from Bella ignoring an inexplicable pull.

Once in my car, I send a couple of important texts.

_B_ - Please be safe – text me as soon as you are home – _E xoxo_

_E – _I promise – _B xoxoxo_

Thanks mom – I owe you one luv u - _bb_

Almost immediately, his phone chimes with a text.

: ) ur welcome luv you too bb – _mom_

I laugh convinced mom has been waiting with phone in hand for news of my dinner with Bella. My phone vibrates as mom sends another text. The text has been forwarded _and_ it's from Bella.

Momma bear - Thank you so much, I owe you one! ; ) – _Bella_

As soon as I park my car, I send another text. I'm too worried knowing she's on a bus late at night. _B_ - thanks for tonite. I had a great time. Can't stop thinking of you. R u home yet? – E

E - almost dad, now stop worrying & go to sleep. FYI I can't stop smiling thinking about u isn't that silly? I had a great time too. Now plz get some sleep. If u want u can text me tomorrow – B

_B_ – what do you mean if I want? I didn't want to let you go tonite! Glad ur home safe & sound good night I'll be dreaming of you – _E _

Too cheesy? – _E_

No – Now Go To Sleep! - _B_

As I settle in bed knowing Bella is home safe, my mind is befuddled with memories of Bella. I know I should be sleeping; five in the morning comes too quickly but thought of Bella have my adrenaline racing through my veins. Hoping soft music will lull me to sleep, I place my IPod on its dock and climb back in bed. I shut my tired eyes only to be greeted with by her warm sparkling golden honey chocolate eyes and this time I am content. Almost as if my IPod can read my mind, it plays . . . _"When I fall in love it will be forever, Or i'll never fall in love, in a restless world like this is love is ended before it's begun, And too many moonlight kisses, Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun When I give my heart it will be completely, Or i'll never give my heart, And the moment I can feel, That you feel that way too, Is when I fall in love with you Maybe i'm old fashioned feeling as I do, Mabye I am living in the past, But when i meet the right one, I know that i'll be true, My first love will be my last"_

I drift away and dream of Bella.

**A/N:** So what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts. "When I Fall in Love" sung by Rick Astley Songwriter(s): Victor Young, Gerald Mosby, Ming Zhou Huang, & Edward Heyman.


	12. Chapter 12 Just Good Friends

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. Laptop was out of commission for a couple of weeks but, hopefully, all fixed now. There may be a couple of small glasses of lemony goodness.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 12 "Just Good Friends"**

**EPoV**

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz. . ._

"EDWARD! Get up you're gonna be late man," yells Jasper from his bedroom.

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz ._ . .

"EDWARD! Get. Your. Ass. Out. Of. Bed. What the fuck is wrong with you today. Get up! You're never late. You're gonna be late," Jasper hollers again banging several times on our adjoining walls.

"I'm up . . . I'm up," I mumble through a yawn. I drag my legs over the edge of the bed but still don't move. My eyes are sealed shut but at least I'm sitting up. My body knows it is 5:15 a.m. Like clock- work, I'm up and in the shower by that time every morning. However, this morning my body feels as if it has been run over by a truck. I feel as if I have just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. The maddening buzz of my alarm goes off again shouting for me to get up. Not wanting to hear that annoying sound again I reach over and hit the alarm. I intake a few deep breaths of the morning air reluctantly opening my eyes shuffling to the bathroom like a zombie. Reaching into the shower to turn on the warm water, I begin my morning routine.

Stepping under the warm massaging water, I tilt my head back and close my eyes . . . _chocolate brown eyes . . . twinkling golden honey . . . hooded lust filled kisses . . . long mahogany brown hair . . . glistening deep violet . . . full pouty lips . . . sucking and biting . . . moans . . . wanted you inside me . . ._ I lather up some bath gel washing my upper body. With the memory of last night and Bella, my soapy hands follow the warm water down my body to my awakening cock.

_A cool blast of air hits me as she steps into the shower . . . our eyes lock . . . she gives me a sly wicked smirk . . . warm water trickles down our bodies . . . her body glistens . . . she squirts a small dab of bath gel in her hands . . . traces small soothing circles on my heaving chest . . . her arms wrap around my waist . . . her fingers dig into my back pulling herself closer to me . . . she grinds her hips against mine . . . we moan in pleasure . . . 'let me help you with that' . . . her hand slides between us. . . I hiss as her thumb rubs the tip of my cock . . . her warm grasp moves up and down my shaft. . . she gloriously torturous me with her hand . . . soft kisses turn to a fight for domination . . . moans and groans . . . fingers weave through her hair . . .her leg hitches on my hip . . . she guides me to her wet warm entrance . . . I feel her pulsating with need . . . I twitch as I lift her up . . . she wraps both legs around me . . . her back against the shower wall . . . out . . . in deeper . . . out . . . in deeper faster harder . . . harder, faster . . . more . . . harder, faster . . . faster. . . _

A couple of hard knocks on my bedroom door rip me from my Bella induced sexual fantasy.

"Edward, you want some coffee?"

I groan at Jasper's interruption unable to finish the job at hand so to speak. Logically, I'm fully aware if I don't get a move on I'm going to be late - I don't like to be late especially when it comes to work. I bang my head three times against the shower tile before I yell back to Jasper.

"Yeah, thanks Jazz. I'll be right out," I moan.

The shower wakes me up but, if I don't immediately get some caffeine into my system, I will be one of the walking dead today. After dressing, I shuffle my way to the kitchen finding Jazz already pouring two tumblers of coffee.

"Thanks man. I really needed this today." I add two teaspoons of sugar and hazelnut flavored creamer to my coffee, inhale my addiction before taking a much needed sip.

"What time did you get off last night? I didn't even hear you come home," Jazz yawns as he searches for a frozen lunch.

"I got off about eight but I met mom for a quick dinner. When I got there she sort of had a surprise for me." The thought of Bella has me grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Fuck, it must have been one hell of a surprise by the way you're smiling. Did she buy you a new car for Christmas? 'Cause if she did, can I have your old one," he laughs stuffing his frozen lunch in his backpack.

"Nope, sorry Jazz, no new car. Her surprise was better than anything she could buy me," I answer as I take my turn to search for my frozen lunch.

"Hey, do you think momma Esme is too busy with Christmas stuff to bake me something for our Christmas potluck? Some of the residents thought it would be a good way of celebrating the holiday since we're gonna be stuck at the hospital."

I roll my eyes at Jasper's request. He knows damn well that mom would do anything for her two boys. Since he and Alice officially began to date a few months ago and his family was on the other side of the country, mom has semi-adopted Jasper. She insisted that he needed a family and someone to look after him despite the fact that I argued he was a grown man fully capable of caring for himself. Jasper, on the other hand, had completely sided with Esme if it meant homemade meals and free laundry service. So at the age of 27, I got a new baby brother.

"Jazz, just leave your request on the fridge. I'm sure she would be ecstatic to cook you anything you want. You know mom. If you asked her, she would probably cater the whole party," I laugh.

"So if you didn't get a new car, what was the surprise she got you last night," he inquires as we make our way out the door.

"Penny slash Bella," I simply state waiting for his reaction.

He continues to walk down the hall toward the staircase not saying a word, no reaction - perhaps he has forgotten about her. Thinking I would never see Bella again, I rarely mentioned her but that didn't stop _me_ from thinking about her and occasionally talking about her in my sleep.

Suddenly, he stops in his tracks. "Momma Esme got you Penny slash Bella for Christmas?!"

I smile a Cheshire cat smile as I recap last night's surprise. Jazz listens intently without saying a word as we make our way to the garage. It always seemed ridiculous for us to drive to the hospital in separate cars but having two completely different schedules there really was no other option.

"She didn't _buy_ her for me. Long story short Bella works as a waitress at Kell's Irish Pub. Mom and Alice were having a late dinner there last night. Bella was their waitress. Mom demanded I join them and when I got there . . . viola . . . Bella. She and I stayed to catch up. That's why I got home so late." I yawn before I continue my story. "Jazz, I would have stayed there all night talking to her. That is until she yelled at me and ordered me home to bed after I happened to mentioned how long my shift was." I chuckle at the memory her scolding and her concern.

Before Jazz starts his car, he rolls down his window and calmly asks, "But what about Tanya, Edward." He rolls up his window and drives away leaving me dumbstruck.

"Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . Tanya . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck," I spoke to no one in particular as I get in my car. After seeing Bella last night, I had completely forgotten about Tanya. I never thought about Tanya the way my mind is constantly invaded by thoughts of Bella. No matter how hard I tried to forget her, everything about her was forever embedded in my thoughts. I have to solve this fucked up situation I've gotten myself into. My mom raised a gentleman and would have my hide if I wasn't up front with Tanya about my feelings for her. What are my feelings for Tanya anyway?

I like Tanya. She's a good friend. We get along and we have a lot in common but for me we are nothing more than friends, nothing serious. I enjoy her company. I was never serious about her as a girlfriend and I hoped I never gave her that impression. I stop to reassess our relationship. Fuck, aside from an occasional hug or kiss on the check good night, our friendship couldn't be labeled romantic. But, I would be lying to myself if I pretended that she wasn't romantically interested in me. Knowing I had long shifts at the hospital, she would kindly offer to bring me meals which I always graciously declined to her disappointment. On my days off, she would offer to make me dinner at her apartment. Fuck, this is going to get complicated. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I want to remain friends with Tanya but I have to be honest with her. My mind reels with the realization that I might indeed hurt her . . . Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck. This is why I never really had a serious relationship in college or med school. Relationships are just too complicated . . . but . . . but that is exactly what I want with Bella, a serious relationship.

With my mind on autopilot preoccupied with my Tanya debacle, I am brought back to reality as I pull into the hospital parking lot. I rush into the hospital with a few minutes to spare, my phone vibrates with a text message.

_E - If u feel like I feel u didn't sleep much. Drink lots & lots of coffee. Have a good day - just so u know I was up all nite thinking of u - smiling sleepy face!_

Just as I finished reading the text, I receive another text.

_OMG, u do know this is Bella right? Fuck I nvr asked if there is someone who would be up all nite thinking of u fuck nvrmd Im text rambling sorry have a good day- B _

_Just so u know u kept me up all nite 2-yup dead on my feet but thinking of u last nite was worth it : ) _

_Yes I know this is Bella-sorry can't keep this up too much longer-shift starting-can I text u on my break? - E_

_Sorry to read u can't keep it up too long lmao ; ) I would love for you to text me l8ter – B_

_Woman ur killing me - ttyl – E_

**BPoV**

. . .SLEEP! . . . . . .SLEEP! . . . . . .SLEEP! I repeat over and over in frustration to myself as I pound my fist into my bed. The last time I looked at my alarm clock it was 2:12 a.m. It is now 2:17 a.m. Fuck, go to sleep Bella. My body is exhausted but my mind is wide awake.

I can't stop thinking about him; my mind is reeling with images of Edward. That gorgeous man is the explanation for my current state of non-sleep. If I didn't know he had to be at the hospital in about three and a half hours, I would call him and ask what the fuck is he doing to my head. In frustration, I hit the bed again. God, I can't stop thinking about that beautiful excuse of a man. I had finally come to terms with the fact that I would never see that beautiful man again. I had neatly packed away the memory of him but the moment I saw Edward at the restaurant and he kissed me . . . yup, all bets were off.

_Those lust filled sparkling emerald green eyes . . . that fuck awfully gorgeous cooper bronze unruly hair . . . those strong hands . . . jawline . . . velvet voice . . . My breathing deepens as I massage my breast imaging his hands on me. I close my eyes trapping my left nipple between my two fingers . . . his teeth trap and bite my hardened nipple . . . his tongue languidly licks the my nipple . . . moan . . . places soft kisses across my chest . . . more moans . . . traps my other hardened nipple . . . moans and so wet . . . While one hand continues to work my breast, the other slowly travels down my body causing my heart to race in agonizing anticipation. His thumb circles my clit with the most torturous pleasure as his long fingers strokes my very warm very wet pussy . . . wet curled fingers . . . exploring in out . . . harder, harder . . . faster, faster . . . faster harder . . . fuck yes . . . right there . . . right there . . . fuck don't stop . . . fuck . . . please don't stop . . . please, oh God . . . please . . . blinding stars and curled toes . . . sparkling emerald green eyes . . ._

As I wait for my heart to settle down, I think, if _that_ doesn't fucking get me to sleep, I don't what will. Yeah, well, to be completely honest, I know precisely what will do the trick . . . the real thing would be so much better than my hand I admit as I finally succumb to sleep.

The next time my eyes open, it's only 5:15 a.m. I've only slept for a total of three freaking hours. My tired bloodshot eyes scan the room settling on a crack of dim light coming from between the curtain and window. I contemplate going back to sleep, yeah, so not happening. Reluctantly, I drop my legs over the edge of my bed and slip on my raggedy old kitties. I felt like an old woman buying slippers but with the cold wooden floor of my current place of residency there was no other option. Besides, I love looking down at Hello Kitty every morning as I shuffle about my room. Kitty and I have one-sided conversations about the day's plans or work or Edward. I wiggle my feet when it's Kitty's turn to answer. Okay, don't judge because sometimes life can get a bit lonely.

As much as I love living _my_ life, I have to admit it does occasionally get lonely at times but I would not trade my life for anything in the world. I absolutely love visiting new places and meeting new people. If I hadn't visited Dartmouth, I would have never met that beautiful man Edward or his quirky family. They're great, weird but great.

Since I'm awake at this ungodly hour, I decide to splurge and treat myself to an early breakfast with lots and lots of copious cups of coffee. Perhaps I could explore Pioneer Square, take some pictures, do some journal writing and later do some Christmas shopping for Charlie. I don't hate shopping per se, I just despise the Christmas crowds. Being early and a weekday, I'm hoping the stores won't be too busy. Shopping usually tires me out. Perhaps, if I went out for a while, I could come home and take a short nap before my shift. I hop in and out of the shower and dress warmly for Seattle weather.

It's just before 6:00 a.m. and I figure Edward is awake. I send him a text thanking 'little miss busy body' Alice for the contact information.

Feeling all girly inside, I hope Edward has thought about me as much as I have thought about him last night. I take a deep cleansing breath to calm my sudden nerves and type. I reread my text. Satisfied, I hit send.

_E - If u feel like I feel u didn't sleep much. Drink lots & lots of coffee. Have a good day - just so u know I was up all nite thinking of u - smiling sleepy face!_

Just then I notice I've forgotten to include my name. My heart races as I suddenly realize Edward might have a girlfriend. I don't like the thought of _a girlfriend_ one single bit but what if he does. My heart aches at the thought of him with someone else. He wouldn't have kissed me like he did if he had a girlfriend. Would he? How would I ask him without sounding to obvious for information? I quickly send another message.

_OMG, u do know this is Bella right? Fuck I nvr asked if there is someone who would be up all nite thinking of u fuck nvrmd Im text rambling sorry have a good day- B _

My phone vibrates almost immediately. I'm relieved reading Edward's name on the screen.

_Just so u know u kept me up all nite 2-yup dead on my feet but thinking of u last nite was worth it : ) _

A second text follows close behind.

_Yes I know this is Bella-sorry can't keep this up too much longer-shift starting-can I text u on my break?-E_

_Sorry to read u can't keep it up too long lmao ; ) I would love for you to text me l8ter – B_

_Woman ur killing me - ttyl – E_

Rereading our text messages, I stroll down the street toward the bus stop. A frown covers my face as I realize he has failed to answer my first question about someone being up all night thinking about him. My heart deflates at his evasiveness. I try to reassure myself. _Maybe he was in a hurry. Maybe he didn't read the entire text message. Maybe he didn't have time to tell me about his gorgeous perfect girlfriend._ I admonish myself, "Stop being a seventeen year old girl. He would not have kissed me like that if he had a girlfriend. End of story."

As I stroll the quiet streets of Pioneer Square, I sip an extra-large cup of strong black coffee. I take some pictures of the stunningly eclectic Romanesque, Victorian and Edwardian architecture. I giggle like a school girl as I think of the Edwardian architecture which, in turn, reminds me of d Edward. Silly school girl and my silly school girl crush.

My stomach growls informing me that breakfast is long overdue. To be honest, I can go for another extra-large coffee too. I locate a nearby family-owned restaurant. In my travels, I have discovered small family-owned restaurants tend to have the best food. The hostess slash waitress states it will be about a ten minute wait. I nod just as my phone vibrates with another text message. Being all silly school girly, I immediately hope it's from Edward but logically I know he's busy at the hospital.

_Can I get the wedding invitations printed NOW ; ) – Esme_

I can't help but laugh out loud recall the comment I made to Esme about wedding invitations months ago. She remembered. My laugh catches the attention of some of the other customers and I blush at my outburst.

Smiling at the memory, I send back a text.

_Not just yet momma bear ; )_

Almost instantaneously, my phone rings. Reading the name, I laugh out loud again.

"Hello momma bear. How are you this fine winter morning?"

"I'm fine Bella. Thank you for asking," she sings. "Now, since you're awake, how would you like to meet Alice and me for breakfast? I was so tired last night we never did have a chance to catch up." Her voice is laced with sugary sweet sweetness.

"I'm actually waiting for a table as we speak . . ."

"Great! Where are you? We're on our way. Change the table to three," she excitedly interrupts.

I know there's no arguing with momma bear so I cave and read the name of the restaurant off a menu. In the background, I hear her instructing Alice to enter the name in the GPS and once again, I laugh out loud at their antics.

"See you in ten" is all I can make out before she hangs up on me.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my slightly sweetened lemonade full pitchers to follow soon. I would love to hear your thoughts and reactions. Remember, reviews are like oxygen to me. So if you read this chapter please review too. My story is not beta'd so please let me know of any mistakes. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13 Where Do I Begin?

**A/N: Okay, so Bella and Edward are reunited and all is well. However, some people weren't too happy that Tanya was all but forgotten once he saw Bella. Please remember that they **_**are**_** "just friends" although Tanya does want more. They don't have a physical relationship so there wasn't any cheating. This is a girl's chapter but some info is revealed. We're going to see a lot of Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie but there may be some Edward/Bella too. Thanks to those who review and provide me with feedback. Make me so happy. I would love to hear from a few more of you. Please, pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 13 "Where Do I Begin?"**

**BPoV**

It's not even nine in the morning. That woman has absolutely no right to have that much energy at this ungodly hour. I've been awake for over three hours and, if I don't get at least two more cups of coffee into my system, I will be a candidate for zombie land.

"Excuse me. I need to change my table for one to a table for three," I inform the hostess.

"No problem but the wait might be a few minutes longer. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. The other two guests aren't here yet anyway."

As I loiter in the waiting area, my phone vibrates with a text from Alice.

_Sorry make that a table for four - 3 u - Alice_

I roll my eyes at the text before returning to the hostess to change the number of guests from three to four. She informs me that the wait time will be the same and will let me know when the table is available.

I'm curious as to who the other person Esme is bringing. I smirk hoping it might be Edward. Hmmmm . . . Edward for breakfast . . . I mean breakfast with Edward. Yeah, that's what I mean. Unfortunately, I know he's at the hospital. _"Who could it be?"_ I wonder if poppa bear has been roped into joining us for breakfast. I imagine Esme and Alice literally roping and dragging a reluctant Dr. Cullen along. I have to admire that man. Any person able to put up with momma bear and her cub Alice has got to be a saint . . . _or_ a drunk I laugh.

I decide to wait just outside the door. After my last meeting with momma bear and her cub at work, I _do not_ want a repeat performance of _that_ three ring circus. It is just way too early in the day for high pitched screams and rib crushing bear hugs in the middle of a small restaurant.

On second thought, perhaps waiting outside in the cold wet Seattle morning is not the best decision I've ever made. As the brits might say, "_I'm freezing my effing bollucks off_." In hopes of warming up a bit, I wrap my arms in front of my chest rubbing my hands up and down my arms. When that attempt to warm up fails I yank the extra-long sleeves of our hoodie over my hands before sticking both hands in the kangaroo front pocket.

The thought of _our hoodie_ has me feeling like a silly love sick teenager instead of the strong confident independent 26 year old woman I am. My inner silly love sick teenager mind wanders back to last night _and _Edward _and_ his hello kiss _and_ our comfortable conversations and our constant need to remain connected through even the slightest touch of our hands.

I wonder if Edward feels that immediate inexplicable connection between us. I cringe hoping it just isn't me being a silly seventeen year old girl_. _For the first time since I had set out on _my_ adventure, I'm conflicted at the sudden momentary flashes of settling down, of a career, of a home life, of a family. I attempt to bury those thoughts of being shackled down. _I still had so much I wanted to see and wanted to experience. I couldn't . . ._ My unnerving thoughts are interrupted by a loud car horn and the sound of a female voices calling out my name.

My eyes follow the direction of the voices and I spot a far too energetic waving Esme and Alice exiting their car. I shake the unnerving thoughts away as I smile and wave back. Unexpectedly, the third breakfast guest exits the car; it's not Dr. Cullen unless he's in disguise as a woman and not just any woman. No, this woman is an impeccably dressed 5'9" amazon with silky honey blonde hair, ice cold violet blue eyed, and a body to die for.

I know I'm a strong confident independent woman but, being on the other end of her ice cold stare; I literally shrink into my extra-large hoodie. Then it suddenly dawns on me; my heart began to race. Is this amazon woman with the death ray eyes the woman Edward so subtly failed to mention as _the person who might be up all night thinking about him_? My breathing hitches and the blood drains my body as the women approaches. I get a much better look at this drop dead gorgeous diva and all my confidence shatters.

As expected, I'm pulled into a bone crushing bear hug by Esme and Alice. Death by bone crushing bear hug or death ray glare, I'll take the bone crushing bear hug any day. Resigned with the fact that I won't be released until I reciprocate, I have no other alternative but to give in and return their hugs. My tight embrace only makes the women laugh and hug tighter if that is even possible. We pull away as Esme turns to amazon woman.

"Rosalie this is Penny slash Bella." Esme turns to me and giggles, "That never gets old."

I roll my eyes in exaggeration as she stuck out her tongue.

"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, Alice's best friend."

I smile reaching my hand out in Rosalie's direction. To my surprise Rosalie extends her hand to mine as we greet each other.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella but if you will excuse me for just a moment." Rosalie removes her hand from mine and walks into the diner. I see her stop to speak with the hostess for a moment before following the direction of the hostess's stretched out arm.

Rosalie makes her way to the woman's room just as the hostess pops outside informing us that our table is ready. We enter the warm restaurant and follow her to our table.

As we settle in, Rosalie exits the woman's restroom looking around for us. Spotting us, a huge grin crosses her face as she strolls to our table and plops down next to Alice. What surprises me is that not only is her smile genuine but she is now wearing designer prescription glasses.

"Oh my God, that is so much better. I can see again," chuckles Rosalie in relief. "Please forgive me for being so rude a moment ago Penny slash Bella but I'm as blind as a bat and one of my contacts fell out in the car. I couldn't see a thing."

"_Oh great_," I thought to myself as I smile at Rosalie, _"she stunningly beautiful and genuinely sweet. I hate her."_

"I don't understand why you don't just wear your glasses more often," admonishes Alice. "You get that whole sexy librarian vibe going with them on."

"Alice! I can't believe you just said that in front of me," snorts a playfully shocked Esme.

In a low seductive Marilyn Monroe voice Rosalie whispers, "Oh Alice, you know I only wear my glasses for Emmett _and_ only on special occasions." Then she winks at Alice and they both laugh out loud.

_Emmett? Who's Emmett if she supposed to be thinking about my Edward all night long?_

Trying to control my nervous voice I ask, "Who's Emmett?" to no one in particular.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. Emmie's _my_ hunk of a man boyfriend," purrs Rosalie as her finger drew lazy circles on the table.

Esme and Alice eye each other. "Please don't get her started on Emmett. We'll never get her to shut up. By the way, Emmett's my cousin and one of Edward's best friends," informs Alice.

"_Boyfriend! Yes! Fist pump. Sexy amazon librarian woman has a hunk of a man friend. Yeah, all is right with the world," _I think to myself as I laugh along with Esme and Alice. _But my revelry is quickly squashed, if Rosalie isn't thinking about Edward, then who is?"_

While Rosalie playfully sticks her tongue out at Alice, I admonish myself for judging Rosalie so harshly. I'm ashamed and should know better than to judge a book by its cover so to speak. If I am being completely honest with myself, I think . . . I think I'm jealous.

Our waitress drops off menus and takes our order of four very large coffees.

"Are you sure you need any more coffee this morning you two." I wave my finger in the direction of momma bear and her cub bear.

"I haven't had a drop of java this morning," Esme responds.

_Oh brother, if this is how this woman is without a caffeine fix am I in for it now._

We perused the menus as the waitress drops off our coffees. The waitress takes each of our breakfast orders but my jaw hits the table when I hear Rosalie's order.

"Um, let me see. . . I'll have the three egg breakfast special. Make the eggs over easy and sour dough toast please, extra butter on the side. Does the special come with hotcakes?"

The waitress nods a no.

"Then add a small stack of chocolate chip hotcakes on the side." Rosalie scans the menu once more. "Yeah, I think that's it." Rosalie smiles satisfied with her order.

"Ummmm Rosalie, I don't mean to be rude, especially because we've just met, but how do you keep that," I wave my hand up and down her body, "rocking body eating like a truck driver?"

Before Rosalie answers, Alice steps in with a deadpan response. "She inherited a very fast metabolism from her father's side of the family. She eats like that all the time. We hate her. If you feel the need, you can hate her too. You have my permission."

Rosalie sits with a smug smile on her face as Esme scolds her baby cub for saying _hate_.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't really hate you. I simply despise you with my entire being for your fast metabolism and I damn you to Hades," apologizes Alice in a sugary sweet fake voice.

"Oh Alice, I love you too. Kissy kissy." They turn and throw air kisses at each other.

"All right, all right enough you two. Let's get down to business," commands Esme.

Suddenly, there is silence as I feel all eyes settle on me.

"Now Bella, I want to know everything and I mean everything about you but, more importantly, I want to know exactly what is going on between you and my baby boy. And you better not tell me nothing is going on because after that kiss," Esme fans herself, "I witnessed last night don't you dare say nothing is going on."

Nervously, I gather my thoughts before I regale the group with the story of how Edward and I met. Without interruption, I speak about my parents, about my promise to Charlie to get a college education that would afford me a good job in today's economy and _my promise_ _to him_ that once I finished college _I was going to live my life_. The three women intently listen to my story but it's my last bit of information that piqued Esme's interest.

The waitress serves our plates as we silently began to eat. I'm thankful for the interruption of my interrogation. I spy Rosalie's food and shake my head as we continue to eat.

Esme breaks the silence. She faces me before questioning, "So what do you mean by _live your life_?"

In all honesty, her tone frightened me. I've never really had to answer to a parent before. I basically took care of my mom and then Charlie when he had his heart attack. For all intent and purposes, I've always been the parent thus me phobia of being shackled down.

I stall answering Esme's question by shoving a huge fork full of food in my mouth but that woman is relentless. She continues her stare until I swallow my food and sip from my coffee cup. Yeah, she's not going to let go of that one.

"Like I said, my grandmother left me a small amount of money. I saved the money to travel the country. Before I even think about being shackled down with a job and adult responsibilities, I want to see things and meet people and I want do things I might not get a chance to do once I start working and having a family. I don't just want to say _I wish I could or wouldn't it be nice to. . . _ Does that make sense?"

"Such as?"

"Okay, for example," I explain, "Late last summer, I traveled to the northeast to see the leaves of the oak trees and the maples change colors. I even got a part-time job working on a farm that taps the maple syrup. Anyway, I've only ever lived in areas where it's either all grey and green or all sunny and brown. I really wanted to be able to say I've seen the leaves change. I've seen the season change. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying if I was to settle down I couldn't see that but it wouldn't be spontaneous. With a job or a family, seeing the leaves change would have to be penciled in during vacation time or when the kids weren't in school." I pause looking over the edge of my coffee cup. "I know I'm rambling. It's just how I am." I shrug my shoulder at my own self-assessment. "I like knowing that I can get up and go on the spur of the moment. I want my life to be an adventure." I laugh, "After all, I am my mother's daughter. I got my father's stubbornness and my mom's love for adventure. That's a dangerous combination."

"How long do you stay in one place?" Esme's tone turning more serious as our conversation continues.

My phone vibrates just as I was about to answer her question. I look at my screen and see it's Charlie.

"Excuse me for a minute. It's my dad."

"No problem, go right ahead sweetie." Esme, Alice and Rosalie continue to eat quietly as I answer the call.

"Hey dad, what's up? . . . uh huh . . . okay, if you're sure . . . I'll have to get back to you . . . I'm not sure what my work schedule for Christmas week is gonna . . . okay, I'll let you know as soon as possible . . . I love you to old man. See you soon. Bye."

I sip my coffee and another fork full of food before Esme continues with her interrogation.

"So how long do you stay in one place?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Oh, it just depends on what I'm in the mood for and if I can find a part-time job to help with my expenses."

"Aren't you scared to travel the country all alone?" Rosalie asks quietly. "You really are brave. I don't think I would have the courage to do what you're doing. I know my parents would never allow to do what you're doing grown woman or not."

I snort at Rosalie's declaration recalling my dad's reaction to my news. "Believe me Rosalie my parents are none too happy about what I am doing either. My dad and I had several knock down drag out fights about this. At one point, he called and told my mother on me like that was going to make a difference. When Charlie finally realized I wasn't going to change my mind, he insisted on teaching me some basic self- defense moves."

Searching through my backpack, I yanked out my keys. "And as a going away present he got me this." I hold up small can of pepper spray attached to my keychain.

We all laugh but there is a look of motherly concern on Esme's face.

"So what are you doing here in Seattle?" This time it's Alice's turn to interrogate.

"Actually, I graduated from U-Dub. I got my bachelors and master there. I love Seattle but when I was in college I was so focused on my studies that I didn't have the time to truly appreciate all that the city offers. On my holidays or vacations, I would go home to Forks. I would tidy up the house and cook as many frozen meals as possible for my dad."

Alice nearly spit out her coffee at that statement. I give her a quizzical look.

"I've never even seen the Fremont Troll! Can you believe that!"

"Hey, I've lived here all my life, well except when I was in college, and I've never seen it either," declares Alice.

"Exactly, my point! See what I mean. You've been here all your life so why haven't you seen the troll," I laugh. "Let's make a date. We'll all go see the troll together. What do you think?"

Esme narrow her eyes at Alice as she and Rosalie nod in agreement.

My phone vibrates again. I pull it out of my pocket and grin when I read Edward's name.

_Not on break but just wanted to say hi – hi – E_

_Hi back. Having an interrogation breakfast with momma bear, Alice and Rosalie – B_

_Omg – how did that happen? So sorry gotta go – E_

I look up from my phone only to be met with three sets of happy sparkling eyes and wide grins. With that, I feel a blush from the top of my head to the tip of my toes if that's even possible.

Saving me from further embarrassment Rosalie chimes in, "So how long do you plan on staying in Seattle Bella?"

"I'm not really sure yet." I answer honestly. "I've always wanted to see the Space Needle's New Year's Eve firework show. The last few years I spent New Year's Eve in Forks usually alone because Charlie always volunteered to work holidays. So this year it's definitely the Space Needle. I'm trying to save some money to go to Canada or Alaska to see the Northern Lights early next year, late January or February. After that, I'm not really sure although my mind keeps wandering to Hawaii. I would love to zip line in Maui or parasail or hike up a cliff and then jump off into the ocean. Thinking out loud now, maybe travel to Europe, stay at hostel. In Scotland there's a month long festival in August. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

I'm fully aware that the more I talk about my non-plans the more subdued Esme becomes. I feel the need to change the subject fast.

"Okay, enough about me. I want to know all about you. I already know Rosalie has a hunky boyfriend named Emmett but what about the rest of you. Alice, you said you went away to school. Where did you go? What did you major in?"

Alice energetically talks about college, how she and Rosalie met and bonded over the need to someday dominate the world and they both giggle at the memory. She becomes it bit more subdued, almost a different person, discussing her desire to start her own business. She confides that she is nervous about starting a business in this economy but feels confident she can make her business a success. .

Alice continues to talk about her business while I inhale another cup of coffee. We sit in somewhat comfortable silence as we finish our meals. I laugh to myself noticing that Rosalie is the first to finish her meal despite the fact that she's had the most food. There's simply no justice in the world.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind my eavesdropping on your conversation with your father, after all I am sitting right next to you," she laughs, "I couldn't help but hear but it sounds as if your Christmas plans with your father have fallen through. Am I right?"

I shake my head in acknowledgement. "No biggie, he usually works holidays anyway. We were going to spend Christmas morning together but one of his deputies asked if Charlie wouldn't mind covering his shift. My dad would do anything for his deputies. He's loyal that way. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

Without hesitation, Esme suggests, "I would love for you to spend the day with us!"

"Esme thank you. Your offer is so kind but I wouldn't want to interfere in your family celebration. I'm a complete stranger. What if I went into your house and robbed you. What would you do?" _There is absolutely no way I am spending Christmas with Edward's family. First, I don't know if he is seeing someone and second, he'll think I'm some sort of stalker chick._

"Then I would call your father to come and arrest you," she retorts.

Alice reaches over placing her hand on mine, "Bella, Bella, Bella. We don't know each other very well but there is one thing you must have figured out by now. Momma bear always gets what she wants. So what time will you be there? "

Rosalie nods her head in agreement as Esme triumphantly beams.

"If you're sure I won't be too much trouble, then I kindly accept your invitation." I pause for a moment. "I love to bake during Christmas. If my landlord allows me to borrow the kitchen I'd love to bring some Christmas goodies as a thank you for your kind invitation."

Esme taps her pursed lips with her finger and rolls her eyes side to side in thought.

"I have an idea. You will pack a bag and spend Christmas Eve, Christmas and the day after Christmas at my home."

Before she can finish, I interject a most emphatic, "No."

Alice and Rosalie huff, roll their eyes and shake their heads again.

"Esme there is no way I am going to spend Christmas week with you and your family. No way!"

_If I was being honest with myself, I would love to spend Christmas with the Cullen family, Edward in particular, but I really don't want him to think I have stalker tendencies._

"You listen to me young lady . . ."

"Oh no, you're in trouble now. She used _young lady_," sighs Alice.

"Christmas week, that's even better than three days."

"No, no I didn't mean Christmas week I meant the week _of_ Christ . . ."

"As I was saying, you are all alone for the holidays. You don't know when you will be able to visit your father. We have more than enough room and you can help me with my baking. You won't have to bother your landlady for the use of her kitchen. I have more than enough room in mine for two bakers. Now that's final young lady."

"Esme, I'm sure I will be scheduled to work a couple of days next week. I can't just come and go as I please in your home."

"Bella, I have been married to a doctor for almost thirty years. I'm use to people coming and going at all hour of the day and night."

She has an answer to every single one of my objections. Raising my hands to my side, "I surrender. Just tell me the time and place. I'm all yours."

In a pixie voice, Alice teases, "I told you," as Rosalie shakes her head in agreement.

"Esme, I have one very critical question. What about Edward? What will he think about a complete stranger staying with _his _family? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with my presence."

"If it makes you feel any better, we probably won't even see Edward at all next week. The residents usually cover the holidays. So Christmas day will most likely be my husband, Alice minus Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, you and me. We usually have family and friends drop in and out all day but very informal."

_Esme's invitation to spend the week with the Cullen family has eased my mind. Edward must not have a girlfriend. If he had, she wouldn't have invited me into her home. _

And with that, my Christmas week is planned. The rest of the meal we chit chat about Christmas traditions, places to visit in Seattle, the Fremont Troll and New Year's Eve.

Despite the numerous refills to my coffee cup, I stifle a yawn, my lack of sleep finally hitting me.

"Well gals, it's been fun and I really hate to eat and run but I need to take a nap before I head off to work later this afternoon. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Self-satisfied grins spread across Esme and Alice faces.

Esme graciously insists on treating us as we argue over the bill. Knowing she always gets her way, I graciously thank her. We hug goodbye as I make my way to the bus stop and they cross the street to their car.

Alice shouts, "Bella, where are you going?"

I point to the bus stop as Esme's lips narrow and she shakes her head no. Without even being asked, I roll my eyes and walk in the direction of their car. Esme smiles as I get in the back seat. _Yeah, I learn fast. I am a college graduate after all._

I give Esme my address as Alice enters in the GPS. We sit in comfortable silence listening to Alice's Ipod watching the passing scenery. While riding in the back seat, Rosalie and I also exchange contact information. We take selfies to accompany our contact information. Alice gets in on the action sneaking a natural shot of me humming to a song. She sets the picture to _her_ contacts before informing me she also forwarded it to Edward.

I know Edward's busy but I send him a quick text informing him of my newly arranged Christmas plans. I don't want him to think I orchestrated this in any way shape or form.

When we arrive at the boarding house, I thank Rose and Alice for having breakfast with me. Esme gets out of the car, inspecting my current residence, then hugs me goodbye.

"I know we can be a bit overwhelming but you'll get used to it." She gives me one last embrace before she whispering, "and we're going to do something about that," tilting her head toward the house, "young lady. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice that you avoided my question about Edward. Good thing I have you all to myself next week," she winks.

I know there's no point in arguing with this dynamo of a woman. Just then my phone vibrates.

_Don't worry. I should have warned you. Mom always gets what she wants. - nice picture btw - E_

**A/N: So, how did you like girl time? On a side note, the first time I posted this story, some readers thought Esme to be a bit overbearing. Well, she is but her family loves her that way. I'm desperate to read your thoughts in a review. **


	14. Chapter 14 When I Fall in Love radio

**A/N: We're going to see a bit of Tanya this chapter. Poor Edward, what's a guy to do. This is not a fun chapter but a necessary one. Please don't hate my poor Edward. As usual, I would love to have some reviews to let me know if I should be ducking. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. Lastly, I do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture, especially Penny and Sheldon. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 14 "When I Fall in Love" [radio version]**

**EPoV**

Morning rounds had just begun when my lab coat pocket glows and vibrates. For a split second, I glance at my illuminated pocket before bringing my attention to the patient I'm currently assessing. I listen attentively as the attending physician continues the patient's preliminary diagnosis. I know better than to even think about taking a glance at my phone during rounds but as my group makes its way to the next patient, I strategically fall back. Nonchalantly, I slip my hand into my pocket sneaking a glance at the screen. The picture sent by Alice causes a lopsided grin to spread across my face, a serene looking Bella sitting in what appears to be my mother's car. Returning my attention to the attending physician's discussion, my eyes are met with the cold harsh stare of my supervising resident. That cold harsh stare wipes my grin straight off my face as I mouth _sorry. _Yeah, I knew better but I couldn't resist a glimpse of Bella.

"Don't let it happen again," she sternly reprimands.

I shamefully nod as I internally admonished myself, _"Stay focused Cullen."_

Rounds ran longer than usually. I only have a few minutes before I needs to meet my group to discuss patient cases.

Since the last time I checked my phone, I have received four new text messages. I quickly read them.

_Got railroaded into spending next week w/ur family ): I hope u don't mind. just can't seem to say no to momma bear and her cub – B_

_I think she's a keeper do something about it soon ; p – Alice _

_Bella has so graciously accepted my invitation to keep me company all next week. she's gonna help me with Christmas baking – "say thank you mom" ; ) 3 u baby boy- mom_

_And talk to Tanya asap! I know my baby boy will do the right thing. She's a nice girl but you need to be honest w/her. It's only fair to her AND Bella 3 u - mom_

I grin at the first three messages but the last message brings me back to reality. In any other universe, Tanya would fit perfectly into my life's plan of a medical career, marriage, home, family _but_ that was before Bella came back into my life.

My mind is jumbled with thoughts of Bella and Tanya. I try to rationalize how to end my non-romantic relationship with Tanya. I think back momentarily to the night of my graduation slash welcome home party. I remember Tanya asking me to give her a call. Her exact words were,

_"_ _Umm, I know you're going to be busy once you start your rotations but if you ever want to catch a movie or just hang out to relax on your days off I would love to see you again." _Then we exchanged cell phone numbers and I felt as if I was cheating on Bella. Come to think of it, Tanya initiated our first date. Tanya usually initiated most of our _date nights_ either by inviting me to a movie or making dinner for me at her apartment. Okay, now I just sound like a dick. In all honesty, she has never been anything but kind and considerate to me; I do enjoy her company but she isn't Bella. I hope we can remain friends but I know Tanya feels more for me than friendship. Unfortunately, I never felt anything but friendship for her. There was always a phantom haunting my mind – There was always Bella.

I tried without success to bury all thoughts and memories of Bella but to no prevail. No matter how deep I tried to bury her in my subconscious mind, I just couldn't erase the memory of her; our immediate connection was too strong to break.

My mom's is right as usual, I need to talk Tanya as soon as possible. I need to end our casual get-togethers now. In all honesty, we aren't even an official couple. So, if we are not an officially a couple, how do I end this? Fuck, what kind of dick breaks up with someone a week before Christmas? Yeah, I'm officially a fucking dick giving her the _'it's not you, it's me' _speech. I am not looking forward to hurting a good friend.

Resigned with doing the right thing for all involved, I attempt to refocus my attention to the conference room, the resident's discussions, patient assessments, prognoses and diagnoses. The attempt is futile. With this looming over my head, I know I have to _swallow my medicine_ so to speak. I excuse myself for a moment, step outside the door and call Tanya. My chest heaves harder with each unanswered ring.

**TPoV**

Since early this morning, Alistair and I have been reviewing depositions and legal files. We have a ground breaking international case scheduled for early next year. I need to make sure that all my bases were covered, that I have not overlooked any key points of the case. I don't want any surprises from the extremely intimidating opposing legal team. They're known for playing dirty and my confidence is a bit shaken at the moment. In most cases, I'm aggressive confident when presenting a case to court but this case is far too important to the firm and my career. I enlisted Alistair, a preeminent British lawyer in international law, to scrutinize every inch of every single deposition, legal files, notes, post its, everything. I needed a fresh pair of eyes.

_For a brief moment, Edward's eyes flash before me with the thought of eyes. _

If anyone can locate the proverbial needle in a haystack, Alistair's expertise and cunning can. He began his legal career in England before being lured to the firm by one of the senior partners.

Feeling my shoulder muscles beginning to stiffen, I get up to stretch my arms and legs. I rotate my neck side to side and I hear a slight crack; I cringe. If I don't get my circulation going, I am going to turn into a statue.

"Alistair, do you want some more tea," I offer standing near the credenza.

He looks up and nods before standing and stretching his arms too.

"Yes, thank you. Brilliant idea, I think a break is long overdue. We've been looking over these files far too long; I feel stiff as a board." For a split second he appears embarrassed by his choice of words. As he rotates his head and shoulders, his neck cracks too. "See what I mean," he chuckles not mentioning the sound of my cracking bones.

"Thanks for the scones by the way. They're delicious. I forgot to grab my yogurt from the fridge this morning. My mind was so preoccupied with getting to the office early this morning."

"Yes, these scones are adequate but not as good as the kind you get in England," he smirks. "I'd love to take you to my favorite bakery in England. I usually order the traditional sconces with heavy cream and strawberry preserve."

"With that British accent of yours, you make a simple pastry sound so haughty," I giggle, "and there is no way I would ever eat a scone filled with globs of cream. That sounds so fattening. I think I'll stick with my yogurt."

"I'd still love for you to see the bakery. It's so quaint. I think once you got there, you wouldn't be able to resist the _traditional _Britishscones."

"Enough about fattening cream filled British scones! Drink your tea and let's get back to work."

"Tyrant," he chuckles picking up his cup of tea.

My cell phone rings just as I'm making my way back to my desk. Alistair picks up my phone and, before handing it to me, glances at the screen. "Edward. Oh, I'm sorry."

Edward rarely calls me, especially when he's on duty at the hospital. I glance to Alistair. "Sorry, would you excuse me. I have to take this."

Alistair nods as he rises making his way just outside my office door.

"Hi Edward, how are you? Aren't you on duty today," I answer unable to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yes . . . um hi Tanya . . . I hope I'm not disturbing you at work. I was calling . . ." B

I interrupt Edward mid-sentence, "No, you're not disturbing me at all." _I secretly hope he's calling to invite me to celebrate Christmas with him at his parent's home._

"Um Tanya I don't mean to rush but I only have a few moments. . ."

"Oh I'm sorry. I completely understand," I giggle like a school girl, "I'm sorry. You were saying."

As Edward speaks, I'm cognizant of Alistair impatient stare. I raise one finger and mouth _one minute okay_ but he turns away with an irritated scowl on his face.

"Anyway, I know it's completely last minute but if you're free for a quick lunch today . . ."

"A quick lunch sounds perfect. Just tell me where and when," I ecstatically agree.

"Well, I'll pick up some sandwiches and drinks from the cafeteria and meet you at the patio tables. It's cold outside but I could really use some fresh air if you don't mind. Say about three."

"Fresh air sounds good. I got into the office way too early this morning. Three's fine. See you then." I'm giddy with anticipation of our lunch, our lunch date that _he_ called to make.

"Okay, see you then. Sorry Tanya but I've got to go now. Bye."

"Bye Edward, see you at three on the dot." My school girl grin plastered across my face knowing Edward has called _me_ and asked _me_ to lunch.

Alistair returns to my office with a stern expression on his face. "If you're done with your phone call, can we get back to work now?" His tone is as stern as his face.

"Sorry for the interruption. Edward invited me for a quick lunch today. If you don't mind, we can work straight through and take a late lunch break. Say around 2:30?"

With a less than friendly tone and slight nod he answered, "Fine. Now let's get back to work." 

The rest of the day we work in uncomfortable silence. As I read over my documents, I try to think what I might have said to offend Alistair but instead my mind wonders to Edward and our upcoming lunch.

**EPoV**

As I hit the call button, my heart races not the way it accelerates whenever I think of Bella. Rather, my heart nervously beats against my chest fully aware I am about to hurt my friend, a good friend.

She answers the phone on the second ring; I can hear the excitement in her voice and I cringe.

"_Hi Edward, how are you? Aren't you on duty today." _

Fuck, she sounds so happy, hopeful, if I'm being completely honest with myself.

"_Yes . . . um hi Tanya . . . I hope I'm not disturbing you at work. I was calling . . ." but before I can finish she interrupts me._

"_No, you're not disturbing me at all." _

Yup, definitely sounds hopeful.

"_Um Tanya I don't mean to rush but I only have a few moments. . ."_

"_Oh I'm sorry. I completely understand," she giggles, "I'm sorry. You were saying_."

"_Anyway, I know it's completely last minute but if you're free for a quick lunch today . . ." _

"_A quick lunch sounds perfect. Just tell me where and when," she happily and all too quickly agrees._

Fuck, fuck and double fuck. I'm a fucking dick.

"_Well, I'll pick up some sandwiches and drinks from the cafeteria and meet you at the patio tables. It's cold outside but I could really use some fresh air if you don't mind. Say about three."_

There's no way in hell I'm having this conversation in a busy hospital cafeteria. I don't know how Tanya will react to what I need to tell her. I have to be honest with her; it's the only fair thing to do. I don't want her to be embarrassed if she gets emotional.

"_Fresh air sounds good. I got into the office way too early this morning. Three's fine. See you then."_

"_Okay, see you then. Sorry Tanya but I've got to go now. Bye_."

I end my call sullenly making my way back to the conference room. The rest of the day I avoid thoughts of my impending lunch with Tanya. I focus on my patients . . . the attending physician . . . lab work . . . patient charts . . . and the cold harsh stares of the ever present supervising resident.

Just before three in the afternoon, I rush to the cafeteria. With the lunch crowd gone, I'm able to quickly grab a couple of wrapped sandwiches, tea for Tanya and a strong cup of coffee for me. After this lunch, I'm going to need something stronger than coffee.

Walking to the table, I spot a smiling Tanya waving and calling my name. I attempt a weak smile back as my heart beats against my chest. I inhale a few soothing breaths as I approach the table. Fuck, fuck and fuck. This is going to be hard but I have to man up.

"Hey Tanya, thanks for meeting me." I attempt to steady my voice as I speak.

"Oh Edward, thank you for inviting me. You know I love spending time with you. And believe me, I needed a break from the case I'm working on right now." She pauses. "My coworker brought some scones this morning. I snuck a couple for dessert," she tempts.

She is not making this easy for me but, then again, this isn't about me. It's about her.

"Thanks, they look delicious," I add with no sound of enthusiasm in my voice.

I place a sandwich and her tea in front of Tanya; she thanks me. We tear away the plastic wrap of our sandwiches and begin to eat in silence. After a few bites, Tanya breaks the silence.

"So what does your schedule look like for next week? I know first year residents usually get stuck at the hospital during the holidays."

Knowing what she's probably hinting at, I swallow some of my sandwich before I respond.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much stuck there every day next week. I checked my schedule this morning. Luckily, I got the day after Christmas off but I do work Christmas day. Bah Humbug." I joke attempting to lighten the mood. "So what are your plans? Are you spending the day with your family?" I notice her smile slightly falter at the news of my work schedule.

"I'm not really sure what my plans are for Christmas yet. Of course, I'm sure I'll visit my parents and sister. Other than that, I'm free for the day. . ." _Hint hint_

"Hey, since you're working Christmas day why don't I bring you a special lunch or dinner? My mom always makes a buffet for family and friends that drop by. I could bring . . ."

_This is it. I have to say something now before she goes any further._

"Tanya," I interrupt, "Tanya, I invited you to lunch today because I need to talk to you about something, about us." My voice sounds much more formal and solemn than I had intended.

The seriousness of my voice makes her smile completely disappear. She put her sandwich down, takes a deep breath before she slowly turns to me. Her glistening tear filled eyes give it away. She is fully aware of what I am about to say before I even say the hurtful words.

I swallow again before I begin the infamous '_it's not you it's me'_ speech. I despise myself at this very moment. I can see the hurt in her sad blue eyes.

"Tanya you're such a good friend," Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be as I nervously run my hand through my hair, ". . . I appreciate everything you have done for me. I like hanging out with you . . . going to the movies and . . . the dinners . . ." I see a tear fall down her cheek as I continue. "We have so much in common _but_ . . ."

"But it's not me it's you," she whispers through her tears.

"I know that's such a cliché but it's true. I like you. I want us to be friends but I think we see this relationship differently. Honestly Tanya, how would you define us? Honestly."

She sucks in a deep breathe trying to control her tears before she whispers. "I like you Edward . . . I enjoy spending time with you." She wipes away another falling tear from her cheek before continuing. "I thought you liked spending time with me too."

"I _do_ like you Tanya just not in the way I think you like me. Am I right?" Fuck, I sound like such a fucking douchebag; I am a fucking douchebag.

"But you could learn to like me . . . love me . . ." she silently speaks as she stares at the cold table.

When I hear the word _love_ come out of her mouth I realize how naïve I've been. Her feelings for me are far stronger than I had thought. I minutely shake my head side to side.

"Tanya, maybe in another life time we would be perfect for each other but I don't want to lead you on. Believe it or not, I respect you far too much as a friend but I don't see us ever being anything more than really good friends . . ." I hear a painful sob and my heart cringes at the pain I am causing her. "I know _right now_ you probably never want to see me again but . . . but I hope, someday, we can be friends."

I try to place my hand on hers in a gesture of comfort but she pulls away from my touch as if my touch burns. Yup, I have officially just broken the heart of a really good friend, a good person. I feel like the douchebag that I am. Tanya looks, well, Tanya looks sullen, heartbroken.

We sit in silence. We don't talk or look at each other or touch our food. In my peripheral, I can occasionally see Tanya's shoulders shake and her silent sobs.

My lunch break is almost over and I needed to get back on the floor on time. I have no alternative but to break the silence.

"Tanya, you don't know how truly sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you . . ."

"But you did just the same," she whisper still staring at the table.

I shake my head in agreement and wince at the tears that wet the lunch table.

"My break's almost over. I need to get back. I hate leaving you . . ." I nervously stutter thinking I should have done this when we both didn't have to return to work but I wasn't thinking because I'm a douchebag.

"Just go Edward. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine," she silently utters in a nearly inaudible voice. "I'll be fine." A new stream of tears falls down her checks. "Just Go. Please just go." She wipes the tears away as her breath stutters.

I'm at a lost. I don't know what else to say or what else to do; I want to comfort her but I know I can't. I rewrap the rest of my uneaten sandwich, pick up my coffee and stand. Tanya's eyes are still fixed on the table. Before I reluctantly walk away, I whisper a final _I'm so so sorry_ before I hear heartbreaking sobs.

I toss my uneaten lunch in a nearby trash can. My appetite has all but disappeared. I pull my cell phone out and send two quick texts.

**I just talked to Tanya. I hurt her mom. I hurt a good woman. I am officially a fucking douchebag – ur douchebag baby boy**

**Can I call you later tonite? I really need to hear your voice – E**

**U r not a douchebag. U did what had to be done. Tanya is too nice a person to be lead on. I'm sorry she was hurt. 3 u my nondouchebag baby boy **

I don't get a response from Bella but I'm back on the floor so I have to focus on my patients now not my douchebag life.

**TPoV**

I don't know how long I sat and silently cried after Edward left. When my tears finally stop I take a few cleansing breaths. I wipe the residual tears off my check. I look around at nothing at all before pulling out my cell phone. I scan my contacts and dial the number; I take a few small cleansing breaths listening to my phone ring.

"Alistair McBain speaking," he answers formally.

"Alistair, it's um . . . it's Tanya . . . listen I'm not feeling very well. I won't be coming back to the office today. It must have been something I ate for lunch." I lie.

Alistair's tone immediately changes to concern. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you, I think I'll feel better if I just lie down and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow . . . bye." Without giving him a chance to respond, I hang up as the tears came again.

**EPOV**

Like the cowardly douchebag I am, I'm so busy the rest of my shift I don't have time to allow my mind to wander to the Tanya or Bella. I have been on my shift for fourteen hours and I am physically and emotionally exhausted. Feeling like I'm on autopilot, I make my way to my car. I sit in my car and stare at nothing in particular. An image of Bella laughing crosses my mind and I smile. Then the image of Tanya and her silent sobs invade my thoughts. I've hurt my friend, a good friend; maybe I should check on her. Perhaps I should send her a text to see how she's doing but I don't want to send her mixed signals. I've hurt her enough; I need to give her some time.

On my way home my stomach growls. I'd survived on coffee most of the day having only taken a few bites of my sandwich during that fateful lunch. I consider going to a drive thru but I simply don't have the energy. I just need to take a shower, get into bed and forget this day ever happened. I feel like a selfish douchebag because I simply just need Bella.

Walking to my apartment, I pull out my cell phone realizing I still haven't heard from Bella. I feel disappointed. I admonish myself thinking it's karma for hurting Tanya. As I turn the corner, I see a figure sitting near my door. She stands as I walk closer to the door.

We stand in silence for a moment before she moves into my tired arms. Her arms wrap around my waist making soothing circles on my back. At first, I weakly wrap my arms around her but begin to hold on tighter. We are connected and I never want to let go.

She finally pulls away searching my melancholy tired eyes.

"Are you hungry," she whispers with concern.

I barely nod.

"Let's get inside. You go take a long hot shower and I'll cook."

After my shower, I dress in a grey undershirt and some plaid sleep pants. In bare feet, I follow the smell of roast beef and garlic potatoes, my stomach growls at the aroma.

"Well I didn't cook. I microwaved," she laughs attempting to uplift my mood, "but I served it on a plate. Now sit down and eat. What do you want to drink?"

"A beer would be great. Thank you," I mumble.

Not saying a word, Bella sips on a beer while I eat. When I finish my meal, she takes the plate to the sink, rinses it off and places it in the dishwasher. I sit there staring at my half-filled bottle of beer, thinking of nothing and everything all at once. She slips her hand into mine leading me to my bedroom.

She motions for me to lie down. I willingly comply. She turns on my IPod and lowers the volume before turning off the light. With the dimmest of moonlight, I can see her silhouette as she undresses and climbs into my bed wearing nothing but _our_ hoodie.

Despite my down hearten mood, my heart accelerates as she presses her back to my chest. She reaches back for my hands, places them near her heart and locks my arms with her arms. She tangles my legs with hers. Once we are comfortably spooning, she holds onto me tighter. In unison, we let out a long exhausted breathe.

"Go to sleep," she whispers as the music softly plays in the background.

In my unconscious state I think I smile for the first time since my fateful lunch when I hear, '_When I fall in love it will be foreverOr I'll never fall in love . . .'_

**A/N: This was a very difficult chapter to write. I would love to hear what you think. Please don't be too hard on douchebag Edward. He was only doing the right thing. **

_**When I Fall in Love**_** written by Frank Cole sung by Rick Astley.**


	15. Chapter 15 Whenever You Need Somebody

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Also, I do not own Marge Simpson, Carol Brady, June Cleaver, Lorelai Gilmore, Claire Dunphy, Kitty Foreman, Rick Astley or any other pop culture characters.**

**Chapter 15 "Whenever You Need Somebody" [radio version]**

**BPOV**

How the hell did I get hoodwinked into spending Christmas week with complete strangers? Okay, not complete strangers but strange none the less. What kind of woman invites a stranger into her home to spend Christmas week with her family? _'A bossy momma bear named Esme Cullen that's who,'_ I internally respond to my own question.

Yanking off my chucks, I flop on my bed wrapping a warm blanket around me. I didn't get much sleep last night. After my early morning walk and an interrogation breakfast with the Cullen women, I'm more than ready for some much needed rest. My mind battles sleep with images of sparkling green eyes . . . and cooper bronze unruly hair . . . lust filled kisses . . . tangled arms and legs . . . moans and groans. Begrudgingly, sleep wins out as I struggle to dismiss those dazzling images away. Daydreaming about every single part of Edward's being is exactly the reason for my body's current state of sleeplessness. I needed a nap now. If I continued with this train of thought, I will never get to sleep and I will be dead on my feet at work.

Trying to rid my mind of all thoughts of Edward, I think of Esme. From the few times I've had the pleasure of talking to her, I'm certain she's one fierce momma bear. I admire the way she and Alice spoke so freely about anything and everything. I picture Esme as a slightly older slightly more overbearing version of Claire Dunphy, with hints of a modern day June Cleaver who keeps an impeccable home and has dinner on the table the moment Dr. Cullen gets home from a hard day at the hospital, of a kind-hearted Carol Brady who kisses away the boo boos, of the saintly Marge Simpson's with a disapproving scowl when she catches you with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar and of Lorelai Gilmore who listens to your deepest darkest secrets and keeps them locked away or easily solve your troubles away with a shot or two of tequila. I think of Esme and Edward's relationship and toss in an ounce of the ever-smothering Kitty Foreman into the mix for good measure. Kitty is to Eric as Esme is to Edward. I smile at my convoluted juvenile analogy. Yes, I more than like Esme Cullen, momma bear to that emerald green eyed god-like creature that is Dr. Edward Cullen.

Esme appears to be truly content with her life. As much as I love my mother Renee, I try to imagine being raised by a mother like Esme, a mother who _is_ the mother so her children can be the children. How different would my life be now? Would I be traveling the country alone, sleeping in a rented single room, living out of a backpack? Would I be so opposed to settling down with a home and family? I know I can't think about what could have been. I can't go back and change my life; I can only more forward with my life. I have to stop thinking about Esme and her June Cleaver life and my lack thereof. Unknowingly, she has me questioning my current life style but I don't want to question my life; I want to live it exactly as I am, free of shackles and restraints. So there I pout like a confused petulant child.

Great, I thought thinking about sweet momma bear Esme would lull me to sleep. On the contrary, thinking about her has had the opposite effect. I'm now wide awake; expeditious thoughts of uncertainty flash through my mind. I moan not in a good way as I pound my fist into the mattress. I need to sleep. Angrily, I traipse out of bed, grab my IPod, stuff my ear buds in my ear and hit play. I whisper, 'I will not think of beautiful Edward or perfect June Cleaver Esme. I will not think about how I am living my life. I will not think; I will sleep.'

Between my sleep mantra and music, I'm finally lulled to sleep for the next couple of hours. I'm dead to the world. I could have easily slept for five more hours but my subconscious warns me it's time to wake up. Yawning and stretching my stiff muscles, I quickly shower and change into my work clothes. Opening the door, I feel a cold draft so I pull on our hoodie as I make my way to the local bus stop. I'm tempted to send Edward a text but I know he's busy so I resist the temptation.

Even with the excitement of holiday hustle and bustle, my five hour shift drags. Tonight I'm going straight home, text Edward a good night and sleep like the dead. On my bus ride home, I review my cell phone text messages.

_I expect ur bags packed and ready to go bright & early Monday morning - I will pick u up at 8am SHARP! 3 u - momma bear_

I quietly laugh rolling my eyes at her demanding message.

_Fyi – we are going to speak in length about your current living arrangement. ; )_

And cue the eye roll again as I delete that message. I smile and my heart races when I see the next text is from Edward.

_Can I call you later tonite? I really need to hear your voice – E _

My brow furrows with concern as I reread his text. This isn't like Edward's usually playful texts. He had sent the text a little after 3:30, a half hour after I had started my shift. Concerned at his tone, I immediately open the next text hoping he had sent a hint of what was obviously troubling him.

_My baby boy needs to talk and I don't think he needs to talk to his mom this time. Please call me as soon as possible. _

Esme had sent her text shortly after Edward had sent his. Something is wrong with Edward; I can sense it from the seriousness of both their texts. I speculate, directly or indirectly, I'm somehow involved. I immediately call Esme. She answers on the first ring as if she had been waiting for my call.

"Bella, thank you for calling me." Her voice sounds subdued, sad even.

"Esme, I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I just got off of work and only just now saw your text. Is anything wrong with Edward? I got this cryptic message from him earlier today." I hurry through panicked words.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to worry you. Edward's fine. I mean physically he's fine, emotionally, I'm not so sure. He just really needs to talk. I think it would be better if he talked to you instead of me this time."

"Me? Why do you think he would need to talk to me instead of you?"

Esme weakly laughs, "Oh sweetie, I know my son and I know right now he needs _you_ not his mother."

"Do you think he's off his shift yet? I could call him . . ."

"Could I ask a huge favor of you?" Esme interrupts. "I think what Edward needs to talk about might better be said in person. To be honest, I don't even know if he will be ready to talk but, if he is it would be better to talk in person."

"You want me to go to his apartment? Tonight? Right now?"

"He'll probably be getting home soon. I really hate to ask. I know you just got off work but . . ." Esme began to ramble.

Without a second thought, I interrupt Esme's rambling and request Edward's address.

"You are not taking the bus to his apartment right now. It's after eight. You don't even know where he lives. Do you?" She snorts. "Listen, you're doing me an extremely huge favor. I will pick you up and drive you there myself. I know I'm asking a lot from you Bella but, as you can probably tell by now, I would do anything for my children."

"Yeah, I know," I chuckle half-heartedly. "Okay, give me five minutes to jump in the shower. I'll be waiting for you. Just honk."

A relieved Esme copiously thanks me before hanging up. I hop in the shower, brush my teeth, change my clothes, and listen intently for Esme's honk.

As I wait, I immediately realize the almost instantaneous connection I had with the entire Cullen family, a familiar comfort that had been missing in my life. In my travels, I've met other people, other families but none had impinged on my life like the Cullen clan. The thought of our connection frightened me but simultaneously provided a sense of home and family. The faint sound of a car horn interrupts my thoughts.

Before I could shut the door, Esme profusely thanks me over and over again. I reassure her that thanks are not necessary. I only hope that this is the right plan of action for Edward, _and_ that I will somehow be able to help.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about why you think Edward is upset? I think it would help if I knew what I was walking into. I don't want to say anything that might upset him more."

"To be perfectly honest Bella, I don't know any of the details. I can tell you that he text me this afternoon and was very disappointed in himself. I think this story is something that Edward needs to tell you not me."

Concern must have covered my face.

"Oh don't worry too much sweetie." She pats my hand lightly trying to lighten the mood. "I promise it's not as bad as I'm probably making it out to be. I just can't stomach my baby boy being upset _and_, as much as it pains me to say this, he needs _you_ more than he needs _me_ right now." She winks then and smirks at me before turning her eyes back to the road.

"He did text me saying he _needed to hear my voice_," I whisper.

That little statement put the first real smile on Esme's face since I got in the car.

"Here we are then. Let's go wait for him inside. I have my own key." She winks again as she waves the key in the air.

"With all due respect Esme, I would feel more comfortable waiting for Edward alone. I don't know . . . I think seeing his mom and his girl . . . I mean seeing both of us might be a bit overwhelming don't you think?"

"His girlfriend huh," she smiles triumphantly.

I know I'm blushing. "No! I didn't mean _girlfriend_. I meant I'm a _girl_ and a _friend_," I stutter as Esme's smirk grows into an all-knowing smug grin. "Oh, never mind," I concede.

"I think you're right Bella. Here's his key. If he's not home yet, just go in and wait for him, although, Jasper _might_ be home. I don't know his schedule for this week."

I shake my head side to side. "Absolutely not, I will not take Edward's house key and let myself in. No, no way. And that _young lady_ is final." I look to Esme with a seriously arched brow. Yeah, I can give as good as I take. "You said if he's not home he should be home shortly. I'll just wait outside his door. What's his apartment number?" Before she can even think to argue, I include, "and that's that."

"Seventeen," she mumbles withdrawing her key.

In the short time that I've known Esme, I suspect it's not very often that she doesn't get her way. I lean over gently kissing her cheek and whispering a 'thanks' before letting myself out.

"Call me when you need a ride home. I'll be up," she calls out with _her_ brow arched.

I nod my head in acknowledgement as I search for Edward's apartment number. Standing in front of the door, I knock twice and wait to see if Jasper is home but there is no answer. I drop to the floor, bring my knees to my chest, wrap my arms around my legs, rest my head and wait.

It wasn't much later before I heard footsteps approaching. I turn my head in the direction of the footsteps. I slowly stand as he walks closer.

For a moment, we stand in silence before I move to hug him. There is no thought in my action just instinct – I know he needs me. I wrap my arms around his waist making soothing circles on his back. Edward tightly wraps his arms around me, we connect.

Finally pulling away, I search his tired melancholy eyes.

"Are you hungry," I whisper with concern.

He nods.

"Let's get inside. You go take a long hot shower and I'll cook."

While Edward showers, I wander his apartment before making my way to the kitchen. I open his refrigerator and freezer searching for something I could cook up quickly. I laughed suspecting Esme, not Edward or Jasper, stocked the fridge. Esme had said if it were up to men it would be fast food or starvation. I grabbed a home cooked frozen meal and placed it in the microwave. Yup, how's that for fast. While the meal reheated, I searched for a plate and silverware. The microwave buzzed and I plated the meal. Just then I heard the shower turn off.

A bare footed Edward, dressed in a grey undershirt and plaid sleep pants, walked into the kitchen. He smelled the air as I heard his stomach growl.

"Well I didn't cook. I microwaved," I quietly laugh, "but I served it on a plate. Now sit down and eat. What do you want to drink?"

"A beer would be great. Thank you"

I sit quietly sipping on my beer while Edward eats. When he finishes, I take the plate to the sink, rinse it off and place it in the dishwasher. I turn back to a motionless Edward staring at his half-filled bottle of beer. Wordlessly, I slip my hand into his hand and lead him toward his bedroom.

I motion for him to lie down; willingly, he complies. Whenever I'm feeling low the sound of soft music always seems to ease whatever is ailing me. I spy an IPod set on its dock- I lower the volume to a near hush, shuffle the playlist then hit play. As I turn off the light, beams of moonlight break through the curtain's edges. With the dimmest of moonlight, I undress down to _our_ hoodie before climbing into _his_ bed.

Hoping my small act of kindness is what Edward currently needs, I silently fit my body as close to his as possible like we are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. I feel his heart pound against my back as I tenderly reach back for his arms and hold him tightly to me. At that intimate gesture, he tangles his legs with mine and I hold him even tighter. He lets out a long exhausted breathe.

"Go to sleep," I whisper as the music softly plays in the moonlit room.

I can't see but I can feel Edward succumb to sleep. His body relaxes and, occasionally, I hear him mumbling. At his incoherent mumbling, I silently giggle trying not to wake him.

Once positive Edward is sound asleep, I maneuver a peek and, despite his deep state of exhausted slumber, I see traces of pain on his furrowed brow. That look told me that if or when Edward needs to talk I will be there to listen but, for now, he needs to sleep. As Edward slept, my thoughts return to how I immediately and so trustingly connected with the Cullen family but, more importantly, is that indescribable overpowering electrical cosmic connection I feel with Edward. At that final thought, I tug on his arms tightly before falling asleep. A small smirk inches across my sleeping face when my subconscious hears a deep melodic voice _When I fall in love it will be forever Or I'll never fall in love . . ._

I feel velvet soft kisses across my neck and I moan in appreciation. My dreams of Edward are vivid but never this arousing. My breathing deepens as I dream of his teeth capturing my earlobe as the tip of his wet tongue outlines my ear. _Best dream ever. _His tongue continues to travel back to my neck as his teeth lightly bites and his pouty lips suck. I turn on my back tilting my head up allowing him more access to my willing neck. I moan deeper as his warm tongue licks as his lips kiss . . . and sucked . . . down my neck. My hands float over his face up to his unruly hair as my fingers massage and grab on tightly. His warm wet mouth sucks harder and I shamefully moan louder in utter pleasure. I lift my leg over his hip pulling him closer to find the friction I desperately need. He moans _Bella_ and my eyes shoot open.

"Edward! Edward, wake up. Edward," I breathlessly whisper in a panic as my heart pounds out of my chest.

He moans my name again before slowly opening _his_ eyes. Our eyes lock before realization hits.

"Oh my God Bella I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was dreaming," Edward cries as he scrambles to pull away from me. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry."

"Edward, stop. Stop," I say more firmly as I attempt to calm an extremely embarrassed Edward.

"Don't apologize 'cause um . . . I kinda um . . . um enjoyed it . . . I thought um . . . I thought I was dreaming too," I embarrassingly admit making every attempt to avoid eye contact. Thank goodness it was still dark out. I could feel my face blush deep crimson red.

I pull him toward me motioning him to lie back down; we spoon but not quite as connected as before. Edward's lower half of his body does not tangle with mine. I wickedly smile guessing the problem he is trying desperately to hide. Without warning, I push my ass into his problem, yup there it is, and lock our legs together. Our hearts race at our connection.

"I'm so sorry," Edward awkwardly whispers into my ear.

Without saying a word, I shake my head. I wait until my breathing slows before speaking.

"What time do you have to get up?" I ask softly. That's a good neutral opener.

"5:00 a.m." He softly answers back, his breathing back to normal.

With one eye, I peek at the glowing blue numbers of his alarm clock, 4:43.

"You've got about fifteen minutes. Do you want to try go back to sleep . . . or we could talk."

Without hesitation he states in a hushed dejected tone, "I hurt someone yesterday. I hurt a very good friend, a really good friend who has never been anything but nice to me."

"Did you mean to hurt _your_ friend?"

He doesn't respond. I feel his head slowly nod side to side.

"Do you want to tell me how you hurt your friend?"

"I told her we could only _ever_ be friends," he murmurs. "I had lied to myself. I knew she felt more for me than I felt for her but I ignored her feelings."

"Did you ever tell her you felt more for her than you really did?" My heart races thinking about Edward telling her he loved her.

Again, he doesn't answer but simply nods, "No, I do like her as a friend . . . but nothing serious . . . not like what I feel for you."

His voice trails off at the last part of his answer. "From your behavior, I take it she didn't take it very well. Am I right?"

"No, she didn't take it very well. I tried to tell her it wasn't her, it was me but . . ."

Before he could finish his sentence, I interrupt him. "Oh Edward, please don't tell me you gave her the "_it's not you, it's me"_ line."

"But it isn't her. It is me. I told her I still wanted to be friends . . ."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you gave her the _"let's be friends"_ line too. Men can be so dense sometimes. Poor girl, she must have been devastated."

"But I _do_ still want to be friends. We have a lot in common. We know a lot of the same people. We enjoy each other's company." I have to admit jealousy stirs deep within me at his innocent caring words.

We are silent for a few moments before I ask, "Why did you tell her you could only be friends?"

Waiting for his answer feels like an eternity. My breathing deepens as my heart pounds out of my chest.

"Because of you," he whispers.

I feel his heart race too. I close my eyes at his words. "I'm so sorry you hurt someone you care for. I'm sorry you're hurting too."

We silently hold on to each other until the alarm clock goes off. I detach one arm from his, reach over to turn the alarm off before attempting to slip out of the bed.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to use the bath room," I reveal sheepishly. I don't know why I'm suddenly embarrassed. We had slept together and had a hot and heavy session of foreplay.

When I return to the bedroom Edward is gathering his work clothes.

"Do you mind if I put some coffee on?" I'm not quite sure what to say or do. At least, making coffee will keep me occupied for a few minutes.

"Please, if you don't mind. I forgot to set the timer last night. I'm just gonna go get ready for work okay." He sounds a bit uncomfortable too as he tilts his head in the direction of the bathroom.

In the kitchen, I open some of the cupboards doors searching for the coffee and filters. After filling the coffee pot with water, I measure the pot with hazelnut flavored coffee. My kinda of man, hazelnut flavored coffee, my favorite. As the coffee brews, I wondered if I should scramble some eggs for Edward. I go back to his room knocking on the bathroom door.

"Edward, I could scramble some eggs for you if you're hungry." I yell over the running water.

"Thanks that would be great. Would you mind adding a couple for Jazz too?"

"No problem. They'll be ready in a few minutes okay."

With that, I return to the kitchen and let out a yelp. I am surprised by who I assume to be Jasper, Edward's roommate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You scared me."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks a very crooked smirk, "And who might you be?"

"I'm sorry . . . I'm Bella Swan and you must be Jasper." I reach my hand out to him.

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Jasper Whitlock at your service," he answers as he shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Whitlock or, if I'm not being too bold doctor, can I call you Jasper," I tease.

"Jasper's fine," he acknowledges as he pours to tumblers of the freshly brewed coffee.

"I'm going to make some scrambled eggs. How many would you like _Jasper_?" I tease exaggerating his name.

"Thanks darling. Two would be great," he mumbles into the freezer. "Ta-dah, I found it. The last roast beef and mashed potatoes. Ha, Edward's gonna be pissed. This is his favorite."

"He had that for dinner last night. It smelled divine. Esme must be a fantastic cook."

As we continue our conversation, I scramble the eggs. I pop a couple of slices of wheat bread into the toaster for good measure. Just as I plate the food and butter the toast, Edward appears in the kitchen dressed for the hospital.

Jasper acknowledges Edward's presence with another wicked smile and a gleam in his eye. "Hey man."

Edward shakes his head and rolls his eyes as I hand him his plate of eggs and toast. Instead of sitting at the table, Edward and Jasper inhale their breakfast while standing at the kitchen counter. As they inhaled their food, I excuse myself.

"Um Bella," Jasper calls out to me.

I stop and turn to him.

"Nice legs by the way," he comments through another smirk before Edward punches him in the arm.

"OH MY GOD!" I glance down at my naked legs, look back up to a smirking Jasper and I blush fifty shades of red before I race to Edward's room to quickly dress.

Once decent, I meet Edward and Jasper in the living room. Jasper's throwing his backpack over his shoulders as he picks up a set of keys.

"Bye Bella. Nice meeting you. Thanks for breakfast." He smirks.

Oh yeah, I'm going to get him back. In my best southern belle drawl I declare, "Oh, you're most welcome kind sir. It was a pleasure meeting you too. I'll be sure to tell me dear friend a Miss Alice Cullen," I raise my brow for good measure, "how much you admired my bare naked legs."

Jasper's eyes bug out for a brief moment before he snorts. "You're good. You're real good. Edward, my man, I'd keep an eye on this one. She a live wire," he states before waving a good bye.

I turn back to Edward and notice a sad smile on his face.

"You gonna be okay today?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for last night. I can't tell you how much it meant to me to see you waiting at my door."

"Listen. When you have time we'll talk some more about this okay but right now I know you have to get to the hospital. So let's get a move on doc. There's patients to see, lives to save."

With that we walk out the door and in the direction of Edward's car before pausing.

"Wait a minute. How did you get here last night? Please don't tell me you took a bus at night. Wait! How did you know my address?" He rambles off question after question before the answers dawns on him. "Mom, am I right?"

I nod.

"Okay, I'll have to drive fast but I'm taking you home. You are not going to wait alone for a bus at 5:30 in the morning. It's still dark out. No argument."

"Edward, if you take me home you're going to be late. Believe me I _will_ be fine. Drop me off at the bus stop and I _promise_ I will text you the moment I walk in my door. I will not have you be late on my account. Now let's go, you're wasting time." 

He does not look happy but he knows I'm right so begrudgingly he agrees.

When I pointed to my stop Edward pulled the car over. I leaned in toward him, cupped his face and gave him a soft passionate kiss. I smiled as Edward returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"You have to go," I whisper through our kiss and he begrudgingly nods.

"The very moment," he orders out the window.

"Yes sir, the very moment," I respond in salute. "Now go before you're late."

I walk a few steps to the bus stop as I watch him drive away.

I pull out my cell phone and type a text.

_**I know it's early - Are you up- Bella**_

_**I'm up – where are you? – Esme**_

_**Waiting for the bus (cringe) –Bella**_

_**WHERE?! – I'll be right there young lady.**_

I send her the names of the cross streets and wait knowing once she arrives I'm going to be in big, big trouble. I smile.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Like I said earlier, I don't like chapters that repeat the same events but I did want to give both points of view so some stuff did repeat. I would love to hear what you think. I'm prayer to reach 100 reviews with this chapter. I'm feeling insecure so please show me some love please. **


	16. Chapter 16 Full of You

**A/N: First, I want to send a huge THANK YOU to lvk1978, jerseyhelliwell, sujari6, acw1, animeforever18, blk3660, AbK, Leibeezer, shea1223, Katiej1477, Nippci, Bc, ginkgo00, t2r35a22, The Unfamiliar, dazzleglo, and Guest for your constant reviews. I cannot tell how much your comments mean to me. This Ff writing is scary business and hearing your responses to each chapter inspires me to continue writing when my confidence begins to falter. So once again THANKS! My story is not beta'd so the mistakes are all mine; I apologize. Lastly, I like a **_**slow burn**_** but now that E/T has parted ways we will see much more of E/B and, as always, the over-the-top overbearing momma bear Esme and her baby cub Alice. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. I also do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture, especially Penny and Sheldon. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 16 "Full of You"**

**BPOV**

Asides from being part bear, I'm now convinced that Esme may also be part speed demon. _Imagine a beautiful version of Cruella de Ville as she searches the streets for the 101 puppies._ Within a few minutes of our texts, I spy a shiny slick silver Volvo strategically maneuvering in and out of the early morning traffic and hear the blaring cry of her horn. Instinctively, I jump back from the bus stop as she pulls up far too fast and far too close to the curb. _I thought older drivers were supposed to be responsible drivers? _ With great consternation, I hop into the passenger seat of the speed demon's car.

Knowing I'm in big 'you're grounded kind of trouble,' I attempt to beat Esme at her own game so I make the first move. "Nice driving skills Danica Patrick." I snort at my little joke as Esme rolls her eyes. ". . . but, in all seriousness, let me apologize for not calling you last night." _Yeah buttering her up should do the trick. _"I hope you didn't wait up _too long_ but you were right," shaking my head in confirmation. "A phone call wouldn't have helped Edward last night. He needed someone. You know your baby boy so well. I admire that you love your son so deeply and knew exactly what he needed." _Yeah, smooth melted buttery buttering up. _

"Ohhh," Esme draws out ". . . don't you even try to butter me up missy. Number one, how dare you even consider taking the bus this early in the morning! I can't believe my baby boy didn't take you home. Just wait until I see him. He's going to hear it from me . . ."

"Edward _did_ try to give me a ride home," I interrupt as my confidence wanes, "but, if he had, he would've been late for work. I promised him I'd text him as soon as I got home. Please don't be upset with him, he's upset enough with himself as it is," I murmur shrinking deeper into the seat. "That reminds me. I better text him now before I forget. He doesn't need another thing to worry about."

_Got in a car with a raving lunatic won't be home for a while if ever bahahaha – have a good day at the hospital- keep your chin up - B_

Before I have a chance to put my phone away it vibrates with a text message.

_**It's six in the morning – how did she escape from the asylum so early lmao - btw thanks for coming over last night- seeing you was just what I needed– & sorry for the way I woke you up this morning AND I'm really embarrassed for . . . sorry gotta go - E**_

Reading the last line of Edward's text, much to my chagrin, I blush a deep crimson red. My deep crimson red clashes with my purple highlights so as discreetly attempt to calm myself shocked at my fashion faux pas. _Oh, who am I kidding? I don't want Esme to see my blush and start to speculate the cause of said blush._ Discreetly, I take slow cleansing breaths.

"Aren't you feeling well sweetie? You're all flushed." Esme reaches over placing the back of her hand to my forehead. "Nope, no fever. I hope you're not coming down with something," she voices fake concern. "Perhaps I should ask Edward to give you a thorough examination," she goads.

"Ewww, you_ are_ a raving lunatic you know that? Yes, I'm fine. An examination is not necessary. " I tease back. "But we digress. In all seriousness, you were right about Edward's emotional state last night. A phone call would _not_ have been enough. He was quite upset."

"Do you want to talk about it," Esme whispers.

I nod my head side to side staring out at the scenery.

"Do you work today?"

"Not until later this afternoon." I continue to look out the window as I answer.

"Let's go to my house. I can make us some breakfast while we talk. You can help me cook for my boys. I assume their freezer is running low."

I snort, "Yeah, Jasper took the last roast beef and garlic mashed potatoes this morning."

Esme pulls into the driveway of the most indescribably beautiful homes I have ever seen. I don't know much about architecture but the style appears to be early Victorian or Queen Anne. The exterior of the three-story house, yeah three stories, is painted two shades of white, a flat pale white with a glossy darker white on the borders, columns and friezes. The top of the home starts with a dark fish scale wood shingled hipped roof, spindled friezes and columns, beveled glass windows, a second story balcony and a wrap-around porch. Even in the daylight, I can see the twinkling multicolored Christmas lights and garland outline every inch of the exterior. An enormous fir tree perfectly decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments center the large center window. From top to bottom, the Cullen's home is magnificent. I let out an exasperated breath. _Could this family be any more perfect? _June Cleaver in her perfect June Cleaver home.

I feel like Elizabeth Bennett the first time she sees Pemberley. Elizabeth Bennett is to Bella Swan as Mr. Darcy is to Dr. Cullen. I internally smirk at my horrible analogy_ but_ I think I can grow to love this raving lunatic with her perfect life and perfect home and, most importantly, her perfect son.

"What's that matter sweetie?"

I could do nothing but point to her home as if it wasn't obvious what I was thinking.

"It's just a home Bella. . . squeaky floors and leaky faucets and all."

"That's not just a home . . . that's . . . that's . . . I have no words for what that is. It's absolutely the most exquisite home I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Thank you but I'm freezing my ass off out here and, if you don't mind, I would really like to get inside my exquisite home," she laughs

I nod and follow Esme through the front door wiping my feet a few more times more than necessary before entering the Cullen fairy tale home. I gasp as she drags me to the kitchen.

"Esme your home is . . ." I shudder, "I can't even describe," I pause, " . . . absolutely breathtaking doesn't even describe it . . . just beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it but, believe you me, when we bought it, it didn't look like this," she waves her arms in the direction her home. "It took an enormous amount of planning, research, designing and remodeling to get it in its current state. Now, come and sit down. Let's have some coffee while I make us some breakfast. Carlisle should be getting up soon."

"I'm not that hungry. I made some scrambled eggs for Edward and Jasper this morning but, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie, ask me anything."

"Why were you up so early this morning? I don't mean to be nosy . . . just curious. I _love_ to sleep especially in the winter. I love to cuddle under warm blankets. Fall and winter are my favorite seasons. Plus, believe it or not, I'm not much of a morning person unless I guzzle about three cups of strong coffee in me," I chortle.

"Oh that's easy Penny, I'm usually up this early every day including weekends. It started when Carlisle and I were first married. We married just as he began his residency. I thought it was romantic to get up and brew fresh coffee for my handsome doctor husband. Then I would cook him breakfast and pack him a homemade lunch to take to the hospital. By the time he had finished his residency, I had Edward and Alice. Early morning became my mommy time." Esme laughs as she continues to reminisce, "I did try to sleep late once the kids were older but by that time my body had its own built in alarm clock. Watching the breaking dawn over a freshly brewed cup of coffee is now my favorite time of day. So, whether I like it or not, I'm a morning person," she shrugs nonchalantly. "Now . . . how about a fresh cup of coffee?"

Esme pours two cups of coffee then places a third empty cup near the coffee pot. I sit at the kitchen island as she moves about the kitchen making breakfast. As she completes breakfast, she plates the meal, sets silverware on the kitchen island and instructs me to dig in.

We eat in comfortable silence, soft Christmas music floats through the air. Dr. Cullen, senior shuffles his way to the empty coffee cup. As he pours his coffee, Esme silently rises and plates his breakfast. He places a soft kiss on her check and her eyes twinkle. They are two pieces of a puzzle that fits perfectly together. Surprisingly, Carlisle places a whisper of kiss on my cheek and winks at me before delving into his breakfast.

"So . . . what kind of trouble are you two lovely ladies up to this fine morning?" teases Carlisle.

"Ohhhh . . . let me think," Esme looks up rolling her eyes side to side as she taps her lips with her finger ". . . um, first we're going to whip up a pitcher of margaritas . . . tie one on . . . then we're heading down to the docks to pick up a couple of sailors. Doesn't that sound like fun Bella?" Esme asks with a glimmer of mischief in her eye.

"Hey! Weren't you going to invite me," grumbles Alice as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Well you ladies have fun," Carlisle declares as he finishes up his breakfast. "Sweetheart, do you think you'll be back in time for dinner or should I pick up something on the way home?"

"I'm not sure. It all depends if I get lucky or not." Esme wiggles her eyebrow. "I'll have to text you later and let you know."

"You do that." Carlisle winks back before he firmly wraps Esme in his arms and gives her a deep passionate breathtaking kiss.

As the kiss escalates, a sleepy disheveled Alice wonders to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup oblivious to the make out session currently heating up. I stare down at my plate a bit envious that Edward and I didn't get to do _that_ this morning.

As he pulls away from an extremely satisfied looking and very dazed Esme, Dr. Cullen smirks, "Bet you won't find someone at the docks who can kiss you like that woman."

"Can you please stop? We have company and it _is_ way too early in the morning for you two to start your nonsense," scolds an annoyed Alice.

Alice and I continue to nibble on our breakfast as Carlisle says his 'goodbyes' giving Esme one last kiss.

"Alice, you _don't_ have your own apartment?" I ask trying to make small talk as Esme and Carlisle continue their goodbye kiss.

"Nooo," Alice whines. "I wanted to move in with Edward but Jasper called first dibs. I'm staying here until I get my business off the ground. For now, it's a good idea financially. Besides, mom said she missed having me around."

"So how did she trap into coming here so early in this morning?"

A grinning Esme walks passed Alice pinching her arm. Alice winces in pain.

"I did not trap her. I saved her from having to take the bus home at almost six in the morning."

"What are _you_ doing up at six in the morning?" Esme questions a half-awake Alice.

"Oh she stayed overnight at your brother's apartment," informs Esme as she wagged her eyebrows up and down.

"Ohhhhh. _Edward and Bella sitting on a tree . . .,"_ Alice childishly sings.

"It wasn't like that. So stop Alice. He needed someone to talk to. _Your mother_," I emphasize, "thought it would be better if I talked to him in person. He was upset. I warmed him dinner. We went to sleep and this morning we spoke. End of story."

Alice shakes her head side to side. "Um Bella, I think you missed something."

I thought for a moment. "No, that's it." _I wasn't going to mention our dreamy make out session._

"Well, if that's it, how do you explain that purplish hickey on your neck?"

Alice gloats at Esme as Esme gloats at me and, for the second time this morning, I feel myself blush fifty shades of red. I get up at look at my reflection in the toaster. I spy the purplish hickey on my neck and smack my hand over the culprit.

"Oh my God," I groan as I force the hood around my neck. "Great! How I am supposed to go to work looking like a seventeen year old girl with her first hickey . . . great . . . just great."

"Well, we're waiting," Alice and Esme demand in unison.

"No comment."

"So how was my baby boy? Was he really upset?" Esme asks in a more serious tone. _Thanks for changing the embarrassing subject momma bear._

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this . . . What if Edward doesn't want me to discuss it? I wouldn't want to break his confidence . . . but why didn't you tell me Edward had a girlfriend? A girlfriend he felt the need to break up with because of _me_. Do you understand how guilty I feel right now."

"Sweetie, Tanya . . ."

Despite my feeling of guilt, jealousy creeps through my core; I cringe hearing her name for the first time.

"Tanya wasn't Edward's girlfriend but she wanted to be. She's a sweet girl, I mean woman, and we all knew she felt more for Edward than just friendship but the moment I saw you and Edward I knew Tanya didn't have a chance. A blind person could see the sparks between you and Edward. Edward never talked about Tanya the way he talked about you even when he tried to forget you."

My heart races hearing that he has talked to his family about me. "Edward talked about me? Why would be talk about me? We only met a few times." My voice raises an octave at each question.

"Oh honey, Edward talked about you for a while until he believed he would never see you again. That's all I'm saying. If you want to know more, you'll have to talk to Edward. I did, however, scold him for not getting your phone number the day of we ate at the pizzeria. A mother always knows what's best for her child." She winks at me as I try not to smile.

Esme sips some of her coffee before she continues, "Once you and Edward reconnected, I knew Tanya was out of the picture. I advised Edward to speak to her as soon as possible. Tanya is a good person but needed to understand Edward's true feelings for her or lack thereof I should say. I knew he only saw her as a good friend; he _needed_ to be honest with her. I know she must be hurting right now and, for that, I am truly, truly sorry. I also know my baby boy. I knew he would feel guilty and punish himself for hurting a good friend."

"And Bella," interposes Alice, "Edward couldn't have broken up with Tanya. Despite what she may have wanted _or_ felt for that matter . . . I know that sounds harsh . . . but Edward and Tanya were never an official couple. Edward really does like her but as a friend. He really does just like her as a friend _and_ you know how we girls hate that _just friends _status. Unfortunately for Tanya, in Edward's case, it was true. So don't feel too guilty okay." Alice attempts to reassure me.

"But I _do_ feel guilty. Edward was very upset last night . . . and poor Tanya . . . I don't even know her but . . . but to have someone breakup with you . . . oh my God . . . to have someone breakup with you just before Christmas! I didn't even think about that last night. Now I feel even guiltier."

"Now you listen to me young lady . . ." Esme begins to scold.

"Oh no, you're gonna get it now. She used _young lady_," teases Alice.

"Alice hush." Esme gives Alice a stern warning before turning her attention back to me. "Look at me Bella," Esme patiently waits until I face her. "Did you give my baby boy an ultimatum that it was either Tanya or you?"

I shook my head no. "I would _never_ do that! I didn't even know Edward had a girlfriend . . ."

Esme scowls as I use the word _girlfriend_ .

I speak again. "I didn't know Edward had a friend that felt more for him than he felt for her. Nonetheless, I still feel guilty."

"I knew my baby boy would feel guilty, _but _Edward would have felt even guiltier if he hadn't spoken with Tanya as soon as possible. He has too much respect for her to lead her on." Esme pauses again. "At breakfast the other day you felt there was someone in Edward's life didn't you?"

I nod slightly, "So why didn't you tell me about Tanya when I asked."

"It wasn't for me to say. That was for Edward to explain."

"What's done is done. I'm going to call Tanya in a few days to see how she's doing. Edward has you to talk to about his feelings, okay. So enough of _The Days of Our Lives _drama, we've got some cooking to do before I head down to the docks," chuckles Esme before giving me a weak smile.

Esme, Alice and I spend the rest of the morning cooking meals for Edward and Jasper and getting to know each other better. As we cook, we gab and laugh like a bunch of old women. Esme enters next week's baking fest schedule in my phone. I'm fascinated by Alice's impending business plans and how Esme continually concurs she is making the right decision about her career. I learn that Alice holds a degree in Marketing and Entrepreneurship and anticipates starting her own Public Relations firm. When Alice talks business I can tell she is a forced to be reckoned.

By the early afternoon, I need to get home and ready for work. Esme graciously offers to drive me home. She say that I could help her carry the newly cooked meals and load Edward's freezer on the way. I gladly agree in exchange for the ride home.

As we drive to Edward's apartment, I mention my father, the Chief of Police, would have no problem giving Esme a speeding ticket with the way she speeds through the streets. Esme gets the hint and slows down to just a few miles per hour above the speed limit. Esme and I discuss the Tanya slash Edward situation. Curiosity gets the best of me. I asks Esme to tell me more about Tanya. When she finishes, I berated myself for asking. With Esme's description of Tanya, I envision Edward and Tanya side by side. They are perfect for each other in every way. Suddenly, I feel ill.

Once at Edward's, I restock the meals in the freezer as Esme gathers a few bags of dirty laundry. She mumbles something about being the laundry fairy too and I can't help but laugh at momma bear. _She seems to flourish in the role of mother. _ I notice a scribbled note addressed to Esme from Jasper attached to the refrigerator door.

"Looks like Jasper has a special order," I call out.

"What does that boy want now," she laughs. "I don't know how many times I've told him he can just text me his special orders."

I pass her the nearly illegible note.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us next week. The staff on his floor is having a Christmas day potluck. He needs a casserole for six to eight. Shame on him he knows me better than that." Esme taps her finger to her lip apparently thinking what to cook. Esme grabs her phone quickly typing a text. A moment later she receives a text in response and she smiles a satisfied smile. "Yup, good thing you're spending the week. I'm gonna need all the hands I can get. We have lots to do."

My phone vibrates just as Esme pulls into my driveway. It's a text from Edward.

_Can't stop thinking about you - If you're not busy tonite, I would love another sleepover – I slept so peaceful with you in my arms. I promise there will not be a repeat performance of this morning's activities – unless you ask ; ) seriously, would love to see you again – let me know- I can pick you up on my way home– E_

My crooked grin gives me away as Esme's eyes sparkle in satisfaction. Ignoring her _I told you so_ smirk, I give Esme a quick hug and kiss goodbye before promising to see her early next week for our baking fest. She informs me that we will see each other before next week. I roll my eyes as she drives away.

Walking to my room, I text Edward back. _I'll be waiting. text me when you get here.- B _I smile all the way to work. I'm sure the smile remains on my face the entire time I'm at work.

Around 8:30 my phone vibrates. I don't even read it but quickly sling my bag over my shoulder and run to Edward's waiting car. Inside the car, I throw my bag in the back seat. I lean into Edward, cup his warm face with my cold hands capturing his lower lip with my teeth just as he captures my upper lip. Our lips mold together _like perfectly fitted puzzle _pieces. We inhale each other's breath. I need his oxygen; he needs mine. Our kisses become wet, sloppy, and frantic as we suck and bite and tongues battle for dominance. My fingers weave into his unruly hair as I massage and yank and tug and we moan. The overwhelming intensity of our kisses finally end with the unfortunate need of oxygen. As our foreheads connect and eyes lock, our lips slowly pull but we remain a breath away.

"Hi," whispers Edward as he sat back in his seat and starts the ignition. "Put on your seatbelt. I drive kinda fast."

"Like mother like son," I mutter under my breath. When I'm sure there's no trace of sexual lust in my voice, I ask Edward about his day at the hospital. I'm not sure if he wants to talk about yesterday so I keep the conversation light. To be honest, I have no idea what he's talking about but I love hearing him talk about his work with such obvious passion and commitment. It's more than apparent that being a doctor is his calling. He apologizes for his mother's kidnapping shenanigans this morning. I assure him there is no need to apologize. I assure him I enjoyed every single moment of my time talking and cooking with Esme and Alice.

"You cooked for me?" Edward asks in surprise.

"Well your mom cooked, I helped and Alice watched."

Edward pulls into his parking stall as I grab my bag from the back seat. He jumps out, runs to open my door and slings my bag over his shoulder. As he leads the way, our fingers instantly interlock.

Once inside, Edward quickly showers while I warm and plate his dinner. Just as I start to make a small salad, Jasper walks in appearing dead to the world. He mumbles a hello before heading to his room. I pop another meal in the microwave and set the table.

Walking down the hallway, I knock on Jasper's door calling out '_chow's on'_ before making my way to Edward's room. Edward has just pulled on a pair of forest green plaid sleep pants as I walk in. My heart races and my mouth drops mesmerized as sparkling water droplets slide down his lean muscular chest. He catches my obvious ogling and pulls me to his chest. With tangled legs and arms, we fall to his bed as our lips give and take. We suck . . . and pull . . . and . . . grind . . . and moan . . . and groan and it is pure heaven. Feeling Edward's hardening cock, I raise my leg over his hip pulling him closer just as Jasper knocks on the door. We freeze moaning in frustration at Jasper's cockblocking.

"Come on guys! Food's getting cold. What you doing in there," he laughs.

Edward and I allow our breathing to slow. I stand as Edward put's on an undershirt before we make our way to the kitchen. I giggle as I notice Edward adjust his pants. Jasper's already eating as Edward and I sit.

"Aren't you feeling well Bella," asks Jasper with a voice of concern.

Confused I answer back, "No I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, with all that moaning I just heard I thought you might now be feeling well. Good thing there's a doctor here who might be able to help with what's ailing you," he snorts as Edward punches him in the arm and I turn a rip shade of crimson for the third time today.

As we eat, Edward and Jasper discuss their day and upcoming rotation schedules. Shortly after the New Year, Edward will be working the night shift for a few months. Jasper will be rotating to another medical facility. Jasper mentions that he and Edward will probably not see each other for a while. Edward brags how his schedule included a _golden weekend_ just before his new rotation. Jasper moans and suggests Edward has bribed someone to get a golden weekend.

"What's a _golden weekend_?" I ask totally clueless.

"It's almost three days in a row off from the hospital. I'll have Friday, Saturday and Sunday off before I report back to the hospital Sunday night," Edward gloats as Jasper's punches Edward in the arm.

Inhaling his dinner, Jasper rinses his plate and places it in the dishwasher. He covers a yawn before excusing himself.

"I'm gonna go give Alice a call before I do some reading. Thanks again for dinner darling."

"Good night Jasper," I call out, "Oh and Jasper, Alice said she might have a question or two about my legs," I tease.

Now it's Jasper's turn to moan but not in a good way.

While I tease Jasper, Edward tosses our plates in the sink, grabs a bottle of water, picks up my bag, flips off the lights and leads me to his room.

Edward putters around his room as I head for the bath room to change my clothes. Preparing for bed, my wonders back to my earlier thoughts; how comfortable I feel around the entire Cullen family. I'm glad that Edward seems in a much better mood today but it also did not escape me that we have thus far avoided talking about Tanya. I wonder if I should bring up the subject of Tanya or take Edward's lead.

Returning to the bedroom, I hear soft music float through the air. The lights are off except for the dim light of a small lamp. Edward sits up in bed inviting me in by padding the empty space. I turn off the small lamp before climbing into Edward's bed revelling at how perfectly we fuse. This time he wraps his arms and legs around _me_ and _I_ hold on tight. Just like last night, he lets out a long relieved breathe. _This can't be happening. Why do I feel so safe in near perfect stranger's arms?_

"_If there's anything you need, All you have to do is say, You know you satisfy everything in me, We shouldn't waste a single day, So don't stop me falling, It's destiny calling, A power I just can't deny, It's never changing, Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life . . ."_

"What is it with you and Rick Astley," I whisper softly into the dark room.

Edward groans before answering, "Esme."

"Enough said. By the way, thanks for the love bite." Sarcasm floats my whispered comment which then begins a whispered conversation in the dark. _Late night whispered conversations are the best type of conversations. _

"I'm sorry. I _did_ try to apologize this morning and then in my text but I got sidetracked both times. I didn't mean to do that. In my defense I thought I was dreaming," Edward smirks a very cocky self-satisfied smile against my hair. He knew he had inadvertently marked me as his own. "I know it's sort of juvenile but I like the idea of other men knowing you're taken."

"Am I taken Edward?" My heart races at his words.

"Oh, you most definitely are taken. I feel like I've waited a century for you Miss Swan instead of only six months."

I turn around looking into sincere lust filled eyes. I softly place my lips to his and speak in a sincere hushed breath, "Then I must be taken."

Playfully, I lick the tip of his nose before kissing and licking across his jawline to his ear. I lick the outline of his ear before whispering _mine_.

**A/N: I would love to hear what you think. Please leave a review. I'm hoping to reach 100 with this chapter so please help a gal out. **_**Together Forever sung by Rick Astley **_**written by Matthew James Aitken, Michael Stock Pete Waterman**


	17. Chapter 17 Body and Soul

**A/N: First, I want to send a huge THANK YOU to lvk1978, jerseyhelliwell, sujari6, acw1, animeforever18, blk3660, AbK, Leibeezer, shea1223, Katiej1477, Nippci, Bc, ginkgo00, t2r35a22, The Unfamiliar, dazzleglo, guest storypainter and jadedghost22 for your constant reviews. I reached my goal of 100+ reviews. I know it's not much but, to me, it's everything. So a huge, huge THANK YOU! Just a reminder that this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are all mine and I beg your forgiveness. There may be some lemony goodness in this chapter wink wink. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. I also do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture, especially Penny and Sheldon. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 17 "Body and Soul" [Album Version]**

**BPOV**

Edward's breathing accelerates as my lips ghost over his earlobe and whisper . . . _mine _ . . . then languidly lick down his neck _hmmmm_. . . _mine_ . . . laying soft kisses to his collar bone . . . _mine . . . _he quickly pulls his shirt off. I push him back down as I twirl my wet warm tongue around hisright nipple; he moans and I hum . . . _mine_ . . . I place soft hot liquid kisses across his chest and his heart pounds. I pause, my lips a breath away from his racing heart. Gazing into his eyes, I see so much more than lust in those beautiful eyes and I'm afraid to name it. Deliberately, I kiss over his erratically beating heart . . . _mine_ I possessively whisper over and over. Then with a wicked gleam in my eye, I stake _my_ own claim leaving a deep purple bite of my own. Mischievously, I lock eyes with Edward and wink.

Like a wild animal, Edward attacks his prey, me. He flips me onto my back crashing his lips to mine molding his body to mine. His tongue penetrates my mouth as we suck and fight for dominance. I pull and bite his lower lip as he ravishes my upper lip, teeth crash at our careless abandon. My body craves oxygen but I crave him more; I refuse to break our connection. I run my hands to the back of his head desperately pulling him as close as possible to me but I no matter how hard I pull I simply can't get him close enough to me.

Edward's hands find their way up my blouse - my breast fitting perfectly in his. He pauses for a moment then begins to succulently pull and tease my nipple. I raise my arms giving him permission to rip off my top . . . _he is_ _mine . . . I am his; he can have all of me. _A sexy lopsided grin spreads across his face before attacking the bottom of my breast licking up to my right nipple. He flattens his hot tongue against me before he licks and captures me between his teeth sucking harder. I moan in orgasmic pleasure. If he keeps this up, I'm going to cum from the pleasure of his mouth and tongue on my breast. As his sucks, his tongue flicks the tip of my nipple. With one last kiss to my right breast, he places hot wet kisses across my chest until his lips find my left breast and he repeats the pleasure to my left breast . . . he sucks . . . and licks . . . and captures . . . and kisses . . . _mine_. I moan at his words and ministration. _I smirk. Definitely a breast man, good to know._

Expectantly, he stops, glances up and locks eyes with mine while placing a loving kiss over my erratically beating heart; he whispers _mine_. For a brief moment, my breath stops as I search his eyes seeing nothing but truth . . . and something else I'm too frightened to acknowledge . . . He tears his eyes from mine then I'm pleasured with another agonizing kiss.

My hands capture his shoulders pulling his chest to mine. I need him so much closer. My legs wrap around his waist feeling his rock hard cock against my warm wet and more than willing pussy. My entire being coils. We moan in pleasure as I rotate my hips allowing my clit to enjoy our cosmic electric connection. Achingly agonizingly slow, Edward rocks up and down. I dig my heels into his ass trapping my prey never wanting to let him go. I dig my heels into harder; he moans . . . _fuck_ . . . as I feel his body coil.

Edward's hands tenderly treasure . . . explore . . . and massage . . . down my body. I feel every movement of his long firm fingers as they make their way down my lacy blue boy shorts in search of my wet quivering aching pussy. He strokes up and down my wet slit wetting his two fingers with my juices. Through deep yearning eyes, I watch as he licks and sucks his fingers dry. My breath catches sucking in my lower lip watching him licking off my juices - my breathing is out of control. He hums in satisfaction before placing his fingers to my lips. My tongue twirls around his fingers trapping my lips around his fingers as I suck. It's his turn to groan and I raise a wicked brow in satisfaction. Eyes still locked, he lowers his fingers to my entrance. I scream out in utter pleasure as his fingers enter me.

"Fuck baby . . . you're so warm . . . so wet . . . I can't wait to fuck your tight pussy."

_Oh my, I think I love dirty talking Dr. Cullen._ I shiver.

He curls his fingers in search for _the_ spot . . . _oh yeah, the spot right there_. His thumb presses down hard on my clit rubbing small agonizing circles. I feel the pleasure of his working fingers all the way down to my curled toes. I weave my trembling hands into his hair tugging him closer to me as he works me over.

"Oh fuck . . . right there . . . fuck Edward . . . harder . . . harder . . . please baby."

Fuck, this man is going to be the death of me but what a way to go. His fingers are amazing but I'm greedy now and I need, no, I desire so much more – I crave his rock hard dick inside me now.

"Edward please . . . I need you baby. . . I need you inside me right now . . . please baby." _I've imagined this man in me for the past six months. I can't wait any longer. _

He crashes his mouth to mine, "What do you need baby? Tell me what you want."

"I need you. I want you now," I whisper into his mouth before I crash my lips to his.

I push his sleep pants down with my feet giving me the first view of his, oh my God, his gloriously long rock hard cock. My mouth waters with anticipation as I suck in my lower lip.

_Condom! Fuck he better have a condom or I'm going to explode_.

With desperation in my voice, I whisper, "Edward, please tell me you have a condom . . . I'm going to explode if you don't."

One of Edward's hands reaches to his side table, opens the drawer and pulls out a square plastic package. I exhale in relief and Edward smirks at my relief. I frantically grab the package and rip it open with my teeth. Before rolling on the condom, I lick up the base of his long rock hard cock. I flatten my tongue swiping his precum. This time I smirk as his cock twitches.

"Anxious are we," he confidently teases through gritted teeth.

**EPOV**

As Bella lies back down, she lifts her hips allowing me to take off some very sexy blue boy shorts_. I want to rip those panties right off her knowing how desperate we both are but that can wait for next time. I smirk knowing there will be a next time and most definitely a time after that . . . forever if I have my way. _Painstakingly slow, I run one hand down her smooth long leg and place her ankle on my shoulder. She digs her heel into my shoulder trapping me.

"Please Edward . . . please now." She begs in agony.

I smirk as ran my other hand runs down her other leg repeating the motion.

Our hooded lust filled eyes remain locked. Bella hands grab hold of the sheets as I tease Bella's clit with the tip eliciting a sexy long _fuck _from her. I soak my cock with her juices positioning my twitching tip at her welcoming wet warm entrance.

"Are you ready baby?"

She nods as her pussy motions slightly forward. With one long thrust, I am home. We moan in unison pausing for a brief moment as we stare into others eyes. In that moment, I delight in _my_ tight warm heaven before pulling almost all the way out. My fingers dig into her hips as I move in and out. I need to go slow. I need this to last forever but . . .

"Please Edward . . . oh fuck . . . please harder . . . faster . . . fuck."

"Baby, I'm not . . . going to . . . fuck . . . I'm not gonna last . . ." I whimper.

Bella holds onto my arms pulling me closer to her. "Harder, please baby . . . fuck me harder now. I need you. Harder."

My lips crash hers as she wraps her body to mine. Her fingers scratch my back as the heels of her feet dig into my ass. I thrust harder and deeper and faster. My mouth sucks and pulls at her hardened nipple, my hand pleasures the other mound. I can't get enough of her; I want all of her.

With an inconsumable desire to get as deep as possible, I place a few pillows under her sweet ass before my thrusts become deeper. Yup, that works as we both moan in pleasure. Bella cries out in ecstasy_. _Her golden honey chocolate eyes roll back; I'm not going to last much longer. I feel the glorious coil, my balls tightening and my legs begin to shake. I pound harder . . . and faster . . . and so much deeper. Our bodies met thrust to thrust. Light droplets of sweat drip down my chest as Bella's warm velvet walls tighten around my cock.

"Baby . . . come for me . . . fuck . . . please tell me . . . you feel . . . you feel that . . ."

I hear her whisper a smoldering _yes . . ._ before erratically thrusting in and out of _my_ heaven.

Bella's head slowly moves side to side as her body willing takes all I am giving. Suddenly, her eyes meet mine, her walls tighten and her pouty swollen mouth opened with silent cries of unimaginable pleasure.

My body drops to hers, heart beating chest to heart beating chest and exhausted worn-out tangled arms and legs. Our swollen lips meet with soft light kisses before pulling away in smug satisfied smiles. I reluctantly pull out of her to remove the condom. We groan at our loss of connection. I rise entering the bathroom tossing the used condom in the trash can. I need a shower but I can't wash away her scent and the smell of her sex on my body. I wet a wash cloth with warm water and return to bed. Without a word, I gently wipe her juices from her legs and softly wipe the entrance of my new heaven. Silently, Bella watches through hooded eyes. Tossing the cloth in the hamper, I return to bed.

We spoon tangling our our arms and legs holding on tightly. One of my hands cups one of her breast. I smiled how it fit so perfectly in my hand. _Yes, I'm a breast man I smile. _My chin rests on the top of her head. I kiss her head and she sighs.

"I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," I whisper to her through the darkness.

"I've wanted you to do that to me ever since the first time I saw you too," she quietly giggles back.

"I'm sorry I didn't last as long . . ."

"Hush . . . it was perfect. We can do long and slow some other time. I've waited six months for that. You were perfect."

"I was perfect?" I'm glad she can't see the cocky grin that has spread across my face.

She playfully slaps my hand. "Yes, you were perfect. I'm quite satisfied right now."

"I'm quite satisfied myself. You're perfect for me . . . feel how we fit so perfectly together," I tightened my hold on her as she squeezes back.

"Um Edward . . . can I ask you something." Her voice lowers to a shy inaudible whisper.

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you always keep condoms in your end table?"

I laugh out loud at the sound of her jealous uncomfortable question. I hold on tighter before I respond.

"Yes . . ." _I sense her body tense at my answer_ "Yes," I whisper in her ear, "I always have condoms in that drawer. My mother put them in there when she decorated the apartment. She pointed them out to me when she finished decorating the apartment." _I feel her slightly relax._ "I've never checked but I bet Jazz has some in his drawer too."

"Oh . . . okay. I was just curious."

". . . but that was the first time I've ever used one."

At my words, she turns and softly kisses me. "Good to know."

She turns away from me again this time holding even tighter. We are quiet for a while.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. You invaded my thoughts during the day and my dreams at night." As I confess, I feel her heart begin to race. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. I beat myself up for not getting your phone number that day at the pizzeria." I laugh before I continue, "Mom and Alice were so angry with me too. Mom saw how you affected me." I pause. "May be I shouldn't talk about my mother after we just had sex."

We laugh in agreement. "Anyway, I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't concentrate. So one day I called the restaurant asking for you."

"You called me? . . . at the pizzeria? . . . when? . . . I never knew . . . no one said a word to me . . . why didn't anybody tell me you call?"

"Bella, relax. By the time I had called, you didn't work there anymore. I begged your boss to give me your phone number but she adamantly refused. She said she could give out personal information on her employees, current or former, without their permission."

I take a deep breath before I continue with my confession. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I didn't know your last name. I didn't know anything specific about you . . . only that you worked as a waitress at a pizzeria and liked watching _The Big Bang Theory_, one of my favorite shows now by the way." She giggles. "Anyway, once I was resigned to the idea of never seeing you again . . ."

"That's when you started seeing Tanya," she continues my sentence. I simply shake my head.

"Bella, I would have never gone out with her if . . ."

"Edward, stop. Just stop. You don't have to explain to me. You were living your life. I get it."

"But . . ."

"But nothing . . . you were a beautiful memory too. I never thought I would ever see you again. I thought about you so much it was driving me insane. So one day I put on my big girl panties, jotted down some memories in my journal and then filed you away only to be taken out on special occasions but thoughts of you kept creeping back. You, sir, are unforgettable."

"I can't tell you what it means to me that we have found each other again." I hold her tighter rubbing her ass against my awakening dick.

She pulls slightly away. "As much as I would love a repeat Dr. Cullen," she speaks in a sexy sultry voice, "you need to get some sleep. I will not be held responsible if you falling asleep on your feet tomorrow."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

I feel Bella's heart race at the word _forever _before she gently slaps my hand.

"Go to sleep," she commands.

**BPoV**

As I feel Edward's breathing begin to slow, I attempt to maneuver out of his arms. The more I pull away the tighter he holds on.

I tap his hand, "Edward, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry," he mumbles sleepily.

I slip on my discarded top making my way to the bathroom. I switch on the light and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My insides feel . . . I can't explain the pure bliss I'm experiencing but on the outside I look a mess. My lips are swollen. I ghost my fingers over my lips and smile thinking of Edward's lips on mine. I smirk as I think of how I boldly licked his cock. My hair looks like a bird's nest . . . and I smell . . . I smell of sex and Edward. _Edward's sex_ I smirk. I'm doing fine, just fine. I have a few human minutes before climbing back into bed and into Edward's waiting arms.

5:00 a.m. comes way too early; the alarm is way too loud for this time of the morning. "Go away," I mumble to the clock. Edward stirs and moans too.

Sometime during the night, Edward and I have moved out of our cocoon. He is now sleeping on his back. My head and torso rests on his chest. My hands lay across his chest as his arms are wrapped around me and our legs are a tangled mess of limbs.

As the clock buzzes away, Edward pulls me closer with a kiss. Even in my sleepy state, I know there is no way I'm going to kiss Edward with _my_ morning breath. I slap my hand over my mouth moving my head side to side. I utter a definite no between my hands.

"Please," he begs.

With my hand still over my mouth, "There is no way I am kissing you with morning breath."

"Please," he whines, "I need you."

.

Keeping my hand over my mouth, I break free from my capture's hold, run into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I relieve myself before jumping into the shower. I then search the drawers. If Esme has condoms in the side table, she sure as hell will have extra toothbrushes. Bingo! I brush my teeth and attempt to smooth down my wet tangled hair.

Edward's gathering his clothes as I make my way out of the bathroom. He smiles and kisses my cheek before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

I dress not chancing a repeat performance of Jasper seeing me half naked again. I slightly open the bathroom door and call out _breakfast_.

"Please, for some reason I'm really hungry this morning."

"Ha ha, very funny. That's such a man thing to say." I slam the door louder than necessary. I hear his confident laughs over the sound of the shower. For a moment, my mind wanders to a naked Edward and a hot shower. _Yummmm_

I brew the coffee and rinse out yesterday's coffee tumblers. I fire up a pan and throw in a few slices of bacon for the boys. Popping some bread in the toaster, I then scramble some eggs. Just as Edward and Jasper wander into the kitchen, I finish wrapping their breakfast sandwich. I pour the coffee tumblers as Jasper begins his search of frozen foods.

"Ah, the frozen food fairy made a visit yesterday," he declares.

"She did and I helped . . . Oh, and Jasper just so you know, I marked Edward's name on the roast beef and garlic mashed potatoes. Just so you don't get confused," I smirk.

"What? Why does Edward get all the roast beef," he whines.

"Because I made it special just for him that's why," I tease in return.

I pulled out a container with Edward's name and placed it next to a bottle of water.

"Thanks babe," Edward smirks as he packs _his_ lunch.

Sounding like a spoiled child, Jasper bullies, "You think you're so smart. Well, we'll see about that."

"What does that mean?" I question.

"I'm not saying a word." He childishly zips his mouth and locks his lips. A crocked smile crosses his face. "Thanks for the coffee and breakfast Bella. I truly appreciate your kindness ma'am. See ya folks later."

Once Jasper makes his way out the door, Edward crashes his lips to mine. Once again, we bite and suck and pull as our tongues battle for control. We moan reluctantly pulling away.

"Now that's how I wanted to kiss you this morning."

Dazzled by the kiss, the only thing I can do is nod in agreement.

"Do you work today?"

I shook my head no still dazzled.

"What do you have planned for the day then?" Edward chit chats as he gathers his things for the day.

"I don't have any plans. I'll probably do some laundry. Work on my journal. Wait for a sexy doctor to invite me to meet him for lunch," I shrug my shoulders, "nothing much."

He encircles me in another embrace, "I'm the only sexy doctor who will be inviting you anywhere," he whispers in my ear.

Electric chills travel down to my toes. "Well then what are you waiting for," I whisper back.

He kisses my lips lightly. "I'm not sure what time I'll be free. Can I text you later?"

Nodding, we gather our belongings and readied to leave.

"Don't argue today. I'm taking you home," insists Edward.

"I will not have you being late because of me. That is final." I counter in a determined voice. "If you want, you can drop me off at the bus stop a few blocks over. No arguments."

"Fine. I can see there will be no arguing with you . . . today at least. You are so stubborn."

Edward pulls over at the bus stop. We turn toward each other for a quick good bye kiss that quickly turns passionate. I come to my senses and pull away. I jump out of the car afraid to be too close to that man. I can't control or thinking clearly when I'm that close.

"I'll text you later about lunch okay," he calls out.

I agree and call out, "Play nice with the other doctors."

He winks and waves before driving off.

My phone vibrates as I wait for the early morning bus . . . deja vu. I look at my phone and roll my eyes.

_**How are you feeling this morning? ; ) – Esme**_

_**I'm fine thank you – B **_

I'm confused at her text. Why is she texting me at almost six in the morning.

_**Just fine? That's not what Alice said. – Esme**_

Oh fuck, what is she getting at? More to the point, what did she already know at this ungodly hour of the morning?

_**Alice? – B**_

I play dumb.

_**Jasper told Alice last night that he heard some kind of noises coming from my baby boy's room last night. Some sort of moaning and groaning. I hope no one is sick - Esme**_

_**OMG! Are there no secrets in the Cullen family?!**_

_**Nope not a one – Now where are you? & you better not tell me the bus stop – Esme**_

_**Okay, then I won't tell you I'm at the bus stop – B**_

Yup, a nanosecond later my phone rings. I don't even bother to say hello. I simply gave her the cross streets and hang up. I wait for my ride with a wide satisfied _just had mind-blowing sex_ grin.

A/N: Please, let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18 You Move Me

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. RL has gotten in the way of my writing; I hope you can forgive me. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I ask for your indulgence and forgiveness. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. I also do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture, especially Penny and Sheldon. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 18 "You Move Me"**

**BPoV**

Knowing what is to come, I attempt a wavering smile on my face as Esme's car pulls up along-side of the curb. I open the passenger door and hop in. "Good morning momma bear, funny meeting you here," I nonchalantly sing.

With narrowed eyes, she slightly turns and with an even more sinister arched brow captures my attention with a deadly stare. As she begins to speak, she slowly annunciates each commanding word. My wavering smile is all but gone; Now, I am frightened.

"Now you listen to me young lady, I do not _ever," _Esme's voice rises slightly as she utters the word, "and, I mean _ever_, want to hear you are waiting for a bus all alone at six in the morning. Do you understand me?"

"Esme, really I'm fine . . ." I attempt and miserably fail to appease her.

"Don't you dare tell me you are fine! It's six in the morning. It's dark; it's cold. You're all alone in this big bad city. What if something happened to you? I would never forgive myself . . . or Edward. And don't think I'm not going to give him a good talking to the next time I see him."

"But I _am_ fine," I placate as she speeds away. "I'm a grown woman. I told you before I'm a policeman's daughter. I can protect myself. Trust me. I've traveled the country all alone and nothing has ever happened to me. Plus, if worse comes to worse, I have my pepper spray, remember." I illustrate proof by waving my can of pepper spray in the air.

"You will not wait for a bus this early in the morning ever again on my watch. Do I make myself crystal clear young lady?" Matching the cold Seattle air, her voice is ice cold and deadly.

"Geeze, what a grouch," I tease attempting to lighten the mood. And cue the silence, yup, nothing, nothing but another deadly glare. "Loud and clear." I mumble in defeat. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It will never happen again." _Oh my gosh, where did that come from. Charlie and Renee never scold me like that. Come to think of it, she sounds a bit like me when I've reprimanded one of my parents._

"There are a lot of savory characters in Seattle. I should know I married one." She burst out laughing at _her_ attempt to lighten the mood. "And, thank you, I accept your apology. Now, what's on the agenda for today?" From the passenger's seat, I can see a glimmer in her eye.

"Well, I don't work today . . . so the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is have a huge cup of coffee . . . then I'm going to do some laundry. I want to catch up on some writing but . . . hmmm, I also have to go buy my dad his Christmas gift. I kinda got side-tracked the other day and . . . and later," I draw out, "I may have a late lunch date with a sexy Dr. Cullen from the hospital."

"You're having lunch with Carlisle," she deadpans.

"Not that sexy doctor the _other_ sexy Cullen doctor. He's going to text me when he knows what time he can take a lunch break."

"Okay, so this is the plan. I'm going to drive you to your _room_," she rolls her eyes, "and pick up your laundry. Then we'll go back to my house. I'll brew you some strong coffee while I make Carlisle's breakfast. While I'm cooking you can start your laundry. After breakfast, we can do some Christmas shopping. I still have a few things I need to pick up too and then, when Edward texts you, I can drop you off at the hospital."

"That sounds great but I really don't want to carry my laundry back home on the bus," I break midsentence, "You're going to wait for me at the hospital aren't you?" This time I deadpan.

"No Miss Smarty Pants, I'm not going to wait for you at the hospital. Alice and I will surprise _my_ sexy doctor with a late lunch so there." _I imagine Esme sticking out her tongue like an insolent child. _"But . . . if we happen to finish our lunch around the same time you finish _your_ lunch, I _might_ be able to give you and your laundry a ride home."

This time I roll my eyes. _That woman has an answer for everything. _

"Fine, there's no point in arguing with you is there?"

"Nope," she pops her _p_ in satisfaction.

The rest of the day ran on schedule, Esme's schedule that is. Over a hot strong cup of cinnamon flavored coffee, Esme and Alice listen intently as I speak of my upcoming trip to see the northern lights. Esme logs onto her laptop and we hunch over researching possible places to stay and the best possible location to ensure the most amazing views of the lights.

Alice and I discuss our respective college lives before the topic of conversation segues to her new business. She asks if I would brainstorm some ideas with her sometime after all the chaos of Christmas. With my background in Anthropology, she thinks I may be able to provide some additional insight. Girl talk flows freely between us until she broaches the subject of a very early morning phone call received from one Dr. Jasper Whitlock. Imperturbably, I try to ignore Alice and Esme's teases and insinuations but, as usual, my crimson blush betrays me.

I attempt to reassure them that I am not the type of woman who sleeps around. It just kinda happened I explain as they let out a roaring laugh at my admission. _I hate these women, not._

At the mall, we meander from store to store. It's so hard to buy a gift for Charlie. He is a very simple man that would be happy with a home cooked meal tied up in a bow so, for now, I give up. Alice and Esme, on the other hand, have no problem buying up the stores.

Following the orgasmic aroma of a nearby coffee stand, Alice suggests stopping to refuel with a cup of pumpkin spice latte and raisin scones. I add a resounding _yes_ to her suggestion. After picking up our orders, I follow Alice to our table and plop onto a chair in utter relief and exhaustion.

"You have no stamina Bella. We haven't even been here that long. How do you plan on keeping up with Edward at this rate," teases Esme.

"She's probably tired from her lack of sleep last night. From what Jasper said, she and Edward were up all night if you catch my drift," Alice snorts.

I slightly cringe further into my chair at their insinuation but refuse to let these to nuts get the upper hand, tired or not, "You two nuts are definitely cracked," I refute. ". . . and if . . ." Edward saves me from their insanity with a text message around half past one.

_Sorry for the late notice - been busy – is lunch in the cafeteria around 3 okay? - E_

_3 is perfect – I have my own private chauffer today. I will pick up something to eat - u can save ur frozen lunch for tomorrow – b_

"I'm meeting Edward for lunch at 3. I told him I would bring lunch. Do you mind if we leave soon? I need to pick up something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going then."

Alice decides to stay at the mall claiming she still has 'so much shopping to do.' How she can still have more shopping to do is beyond me. Esme instructs Alice to send her a text when she's finished pillaging the stores. We grab her packages, walk to the car and discuss what to bring Edward and Carlisle for lunch. Deciding on pizza, Esme calls and places an order for two small pizzas, garden salads and bread sticks for the respective doctors and their dates.

This being my first visit to the hospital, Esme guides me toward the cafeteria. I'm more than positive I would have gotten lost in this labyrinth of a building. Esme grabs some plates and napkins while I select some drinks.

"Just text me when you're ready to go. I'll meet you back here. I wouldn't want you getting lost looking for me," she calls out over her shoulder.

"Ha ha, you're sooooo funny. See you later," I playfully wave her off.

About ten minutes later, I glance up to see a hurried Edward rushing to the table. I begin to rise as he wraps his arms around me, his lips molding to mine. Completely forgetting I'm in the middle of a hospital cafeteria, my fingers naturally weave into his hair as I tug on his harder and he moans. We continue our hello kiss until someone loudly clears their throat mumbling _get a room_. We reluctantly slow our kiss to the sounds of loud applause, whistles and cat calls. I shake my head in embarrassment as Edward grins a sexy lopsided grin. We sit.

"Hi," I whisper through a lust filled voice.

"Hi, yourself," he smiles. His happy sparkling emerald green eyes even smile.

"I hope pizza's okay. My private chauffer highly recommended the toppings." I plate Edward two slices as I speak.

"Pizza's great. Thanks . . . yum, my favorite." He hums in satisfaction at his first bite.

"I like mushrooms too but I prefer them in my ravioli." I talk with a full mouth. "Mmmm . . . this is good. So how's your day going so far?"

"Busy as usual. I'm probably gonna have to stay late tonight. I need to catch up on some reading and review a few of my cases." With a sultry voice, he leans in closer to me and whispers on my lips, "I'm so glad I got to see you today. I don't think I would be able to concentrate without my Bella fix."

My lips tremble as he places a soft kiss on my lips. "Mmmm, yup that pizza sure is appetizing," he winks before taking another bite, "It's a good thing you brought me pizza. I can warm up my lunch for a late dinner. So how's your day going," he laughs knowing I've been with momma bear all day.

I recount my day thus far as he apologizes for his overzealous mother and sister. I confess that, despite the fact that they were both crazy lunatics, I can easily grow to truly like them.

Just as Edward finishes off his third slice of pizza his phone vibrates. I'm fully aware that he has to leave when he looked up and begins to apologize.

I shake my head for him to stop. "No apology necessary. I'm glad we got to have lunch together. Now, kiss me goodbye and go."

He wraps his hand behind my neck massaging his fingers through my hair as his mouth molds to mine. I can sense we are both holding back most likely because he has to get back on the floor. Just as he ends our kiss he presses his lips hard against mine ending with two short pecks. Like magnetic bobble heads, my lips move forward as his lips move back. He smirks when I open my eyes in search of his warm lips.

"I can't promise when I can see you again this week. I'm so busy especially because of the holidays."

I nod hoping to reassure him that I will be fine. "Just go before you're late. Call me or text me when you're free. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He gets up to leave but turns back, "Go now young man before I tell your mother."

He raises his hands in defeat, "I'm going. I'm going."

I text Esme that I'm ready to any time she is assuring her I am in no hurry.

Waiting for Esme, I clear the table and reflect on all that has happened to me in such a short amount of time. I think about how quickly I am becoming attached to the entire Cullen family, especially Edward.

"Bella bear, are you ready to go?"

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear Esme calling my name. "Yes, momma bear."

We walk in direction of the exit when Esme suddenly calls out, "Tanya? Tanya?" She walks toward an impeccably dressed tall blonde woman carrying a small Christmas gift. I stand back as Esme greets this exquisite woman with a hug and kiss to her cheek. "How are you doing dear," she asks with sincere concern.

Tanya attempts to convince Esme that she is doing fine but with the sadness that covers her face anyone could see she isn't telling the entire truth. Esme gives her another reassuring hug saying, "Everything will be all right dear."

"Oh, I bought this gift before . . . well before. I came to drop it off. It is already wrapped so I thought . . . anyway perhaps you could save me a trip and give it to Ed . . . to him. I was just going to drop it off at the nurse's station."

"I'd be glad to honey." Tanya hands the small wrapped gift to Esme. "So what are your plans for the holidays?"

Pain crosses Tanya's face before she takes a slightly stuttered breath. "I'm not sure. I think I'll be spending Christmas with my parents and my sisters. Other than that, I'll be working on a big case I have coming up. What about you?"

"Oh the same, family and friends and lots of fattening foods," Esme attempts to lighten the mood. Momentarily, Esme turns toward me giving me a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tanya this is my friend Bella. Bella this is Tanya."

We exchange pleasantries of _hello_ and _nice to meet you_ before Tanya says she needs to get back to work. With one last hug and wishes for safe and happy holiday, Tanya leaves.

"She looks so heartbroken," I utter as I watch Tanya walk farther away. My eyes glisten with tears.

Esme sadly acquiescence in agreement.

"I feel so guilty . . ."

"Don't you dare feel guilty! We've already gone over this. It would not have been fair to her allowing her to think their relationship was anything more than friendship. It was better that he talked to her now than later. I know she is heartbroken right now but what else was there to do . . . Now let's get you _home_," she rolls her eyes in disgust at the word home.

The ride _home_ is silent as each of us are lost in our own thoughts.

"Thank you for spending the day with me Bella. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too momma bear. I think you and Alice are quickly becoming my new bff's."

"Thanks. I think I like the sound of that, bff."

I reach in the back for my clean laundry. With my arms full, I lean into the window for a final goodbye.

With melancholy lingering in her voice, Esme speaks, "Call me if you want to talk okay. You know I'm up early." She waves her hand near her ear as if she was talking into a phone and I smile.

With our final goodbyes, I carry my clean laundry to my small empty lonely room. I drop on my bed with my thoughts laying heavy on my mind.

**EPoV**

The moment I walked into the cafeteria and saw Bella, I don't know what came over me. My feet couldn't walk fast enough. I needed to touch her . . . hold her . . . kiss her. I crashed my lips to hers never wanting to let her go. If it weren't for the clapping, whistling and cat calls, I would probably still be kissing her. I'm usually not a very spontaneous person but all logic flies out the window whenever she around. I forget who I am. Dr. Edward Cullen would never passionately attack a beautiful woman in the middle of a hectic cafeteria. That Dr. Cullen would never make a spectacle of himself but when it came to Bella, I didn't care.

Lunch with Bella felt so natural as if we had had lunch together every day of our lives. I thought of Tanya for a moment and how I enjoyed her company but how differently I felt with Bella. I can't explain it. It's as if we have known each other our entire lives. We're like magnets. Our movements instinctively mirror each other just so naturally. No matter how much I liked Tanya as a friend we did not share the same type of connection that Bella and I shared. As guilty as I felt for hurting Tanya, I know I did the right thing. I hoped we would remain friends . . . someday.

When my phone vibrated I knew lunch was over. I loved how she didn't pout or protest but simply understood this is my life and sent me on my way.

The rest of the afternoon affords little time to think of Bella. By 7:00 p.m., I settle down with my warmed dinner and a stack of charts to study and review. I find it hard to get started. I feel distracted. I read the first few lines of the patient's chart over and over. My phone glows against the darkness of the window with Bella's name appearing on the screen. My heart races.

_Hope I'm not interrupting – you said you're working late tonite – I dropped off an extra- large cup of hazelnut flavored coffee & slice of coffee cake for you at the nurse's station thought you might need to pick me up - please enjoy – B_

I leap from my chair quickly making my way toward the nurse's station in hopes of catching Bella.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, someone dropped this coffee for you. I was just coming to find you," calls out one of the night nurses.

"Yes, thank you. How long ago did she leave," I ask hurriedly.

"Just before you arrived. She's probably still . . ."

I take off in the direction of the elevators before the night nurse can finish her sentence. I feel her . . . sense her even before I see her standing in front of the elevator doors.

She turns before I call out to her. We move toward each other as our arms automatically wrap around each other. I can feel the cool evening air on our hoodie and rub my hands up and down her back to warm her body as my lips warm her lips.

Before breaking our brief kiss, I whisper 'thank you' as she whispers back 'you're welcome.'

"Now go. You have work to do. If you're not too tired when you get home, send me a good night text. Now go," she orders as she playfully pat my ass.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you," I call back before picking up my coffee at the nurse's station.

The next two hours of reading and reviewing charts are occasionally interrupted by images of Bella in my bed . . . and her moans . . . and her touches . . . and her kisses . . . and her chocolate eyes locked with mine . . . and her long soft legs wrapped around mine. I have to shake the images from my mind if I plan to continue with my reading.

Finishing the last drop of coffee and picking at the last few crumbs of cake, I contently smile at her thoughtfulness.

_Sorry to bother you - going out for drinks and music w/Alice & Rosalie- text me when you get home – I'll text you when I get home to –B_

I had secretly hoped she would be waiting at my door again. I'm disappointed for a brief moment until I chastise myself for being so selfish.

_Have fun but be careful – Rosalie and Alice together are a dangerous combination – E_

_Thanks for the warning ; )- B_

Since Bella will be out for the night, I decide to stay a bit longer despite my fatigue. When the words on the patient's charts begin to travel the pages, I know it's time to head home. My eyes burn from all the reading I've done. I should probably get them examined. I'm sure as hell going to need reading glasses sooner or later. I shut my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose, I drop my head back for a moment and stretch my legs out under the conference table.

**BPoV**

I feel the warmth of the car heater as I open the door.

"Thank you Esme. If I had taken the bus, his coffee and cake would have been cold by the time I dropped it off. I hope I didn't disturb your dinner. "

"Don't be silly. After the pizza this afternoon, Carlisle and I weren't that hungry. We just nibbled on leftovers. You didn't bother me at all and you know how I feel about bus rides in the dark. Besides, I know Carlisle will enjoy his caramel latte."

My phone glows in the darkness.

_Rose and I are going out – want to come? I'll pick you up around 9 – casual dress - drinks and music- A_

I enthusiastically type back. I haven't been out in ages. Because of my responsibilities at home, I was never much of a party girl in high school _or_ college but drinks and music sounded fantastic. I only wish Edward was going too but I know that's improbable.

_Thanks – that sounds fun – I'll be waiting – b_

"Alice just invited me to go out with her and Rosalie. I can't remember the last time I had a girl's night out. She's going to pick me up around nine," I excitedly inform Esme.

"I should warn you that when those two get together trouble always follows," Esme laughs.

She pulls into the driveway. I repeat my gratitude for the ride as she hushes me.

"Have fun tonight and watch those two. I'll call you soon."

With that, I run to my ugly lonely room to shower and change. I dress casually and slip on my comfortable and warm black Uggs. Yeah, I knew they aren't the most attractive shoes but they _are_ so warm and comfortable. Besides, I wasn't out to impress anyone. My feet might as well be comfortable I giggle thinking about Edward.

Alice texts she and Rosalie are waiting out front. I slip on my jacket, grab my phone and excitedly run to the car like a teenage girl. I greet the girls as Alice informs me that her cousin Emmett will be joining us. She looks at me in the rearview mirror and rolls her eyes and I giggle.

"Where are we going?"

"Um . . . just a small bar and grill near the U-Dub. I forget the name. I haven't been there since I got back from school. Rose and I used to meet some of my high school friends there when I would come home for visits. They have fantastic hot wings . . . and drinks."

Rose turns to me and coos, "Emmett should be there already. He said he would get a table and order the appetizers for us."

I try to hide my smirk as I spy Alice roll her eyes again.

"Um . . . so Alice, why didn't you drive your Porsche tonight," I attempt to change the subject of dreamy Emmett.

"Two words . . . two-seater."

"Oh, I didn't think of that silly me."

"So you and my brother seem to be getting along." Alice wags her eyebrows in the mirror for me to see.

"Oh _are_ they," questions Rosalie. "Just how well _are_ they getting along Alice? Do tell. Do tell."

I purse my lips at their tongue-in-cheek conversation before I calmly interrupt.

"Yes, Edward and I are getting along very well. Thank you for asking. Yes, I like him very much. Why wouldn't I besides being drop dead gorgeous he's a kind gentle man. We had a cosmic electric connection the first time we touched." I grin to myself at the memory. "Yes, Edward and I had sex last night. Yes, it was quite satisfying. Yes, I will probably have sex with that hunk of a man again as soon as I possibly can. Yes, he'll probably have to restock the condoms in his drawer because of all the sex we're going to have. I'm going to have buy Jasper some of those soundproof ear plugs. You know the kind that Sheldon wears when Leonard and Penny are having sex because next time I plan on being really loud. Now is that what you wanted to hear ladies?" I smugly wait for their responses.

Crickets . . .

Bahahahaha . . . Oh Bella, you're the best. I think I love you but that was way too much information!"

Playing dumb I continue, "What? Isn't that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes but I didn't want to hear the details of you and my brother . . . that's just . . . ewww, now I have to bleach that image from my brain. Thank God we're here."

Rosalie silently nods her head in agreement. My rant appears to have left her speechless.

"So, who is going to be the DD tonight?"

"That would be Emmett. I only let him come tonight if he is our DD. He had a friend drop him off. He couldn't pass up a night with his Rosalie so he agreed. What that means ladies is . . . let's get our drink on," Alice loudly declares.

Rosalie texts Emmett telling him we have arrived. He meets us at the door, greets Rosalie with a quick hug and kiss before leading us to a table with drinks and appetizers waiting as promised.

Before introduction can begin, Emmett pulls me into a grizzly bear hug. "Bella bear. It's good to meet you! Alice and Aunt Esme can't stop talking about you."

"Ummmm . . . and you are?" I ask confused.

Emmett puts me down pulling away from me with a look of shock covering his face.

"I'm Emmett?" He questions rather than states as if I should know him.

My eyebrows furrow in question, I shake my head side to side with a blank stare on my face. "Nope Emmett doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

"Bella, it's me! Surely, Rosalie must have mentioned me to you," he looks to Rosalie in confusion, " . . . or my cousin Alice . . . Edward hasn't mentioned me . . . definitely Aunt Esme _must_ have mentioned my name to you," he sounds defeated.

As he continues down the list of family names, I continue to shake my head no.

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty Cullen," he yells over the music patting his hand on his chest.

I stare at him for a moment, "Ohhhhh, Emmett McCarty Cullen. _You're_ Emmett McCarty Cullen. Why didn't you say so? You're Edward and Alice's cousin. Esme and Carlisle is your aunt and uncle. You're Rosalie's Emmie," I coo, "of course, I've heard of Emmett McCarty Cullen."

A wide dimpled smile spread his across his face. His smile quickly disappears as a thoughtful look crosses his face. He wags his finger in my face.

"You're good. You're really good."

Alice, Rosalie and I loudly laugh along with Emmett. Rosalie wraps her arms around Emmett soothing his back and male pride.

"Don't pay attention to her Emmie. She has a weird sense of humor. In the car, she told us all about how she is going to have lots of sex with Edward and she's gonna to buy Jasper earplugs because she's going to be loud," Rosalie innocently states.

Emmett wags his eyebrows, "You're going to have lots of loud sex with my cousin? That calls for a drink."

We raise our glasses as Emmett toasts, "To Edward and Bella and lots of loud sex."

"To lots of loud sex," we shout in unison before guzzling our drinks and slamming the glasses on the table.

I apologize to Emmett for teasing him. He gives me a one-arm hug saying all is forgotten but warns I better watch my back. The rest of the night is filled with lots and lots of alcoholic beverages, except for Emmett, and hot wings and laughter and music and dancing. I'm glad I wore my Uggs. Alice and Rosalie really, really enjoy dancing. I chuckle as Emmett discourages any man who has the audacity to approach me for a dance. Like a centurion, he stands in front of me with crossed arms and shake his head side to side, no. _Move along_ is his favorite rejection line.

I'm having such a fantastic time but the only thing that would have made this night perfect would have been if Edward could have been here. Through drunken eyes, I occasionally check my phone for a text message but sadly there are none. So I have another drink. The rest of the night is a blur of faces and music and drinks and laughter and Emmett trying to get three very intoxicated women in Esme's car.

I think I whine that Edward hasn't texted me all night . . . I think Alice and Rosalie yell at me to shut up about Edward . . . I think I pout . . . I think I can't walk straight. I think Emmett carries me over his shoulder. I think I try to focus on my cell phone . . . I don't think Edward texted me . . . I think I pass out in a strange bed holding my phone . . . I think.

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter OR if you hated it, please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think**. Reviews give me an idea of what my readers thinks about the story and I'm kinda losing my confidence. I got over 10.5k in traffic visits/views but only a 100+ reviews. I'm thinking people are taking a peak but not reading or liking what they read. Let me know pretty please. It would really help with my fleeting confidence. Again, thanks to lvk1978, jerseyhelliwell, sujari6, acw1, animeforever18, blk3660, AbK, Leibeezer, shea1223, Katiej1477, Nippci, Bc, ginkgo00, t2r35a22, The Unfamiliar, dazzleglo, guest storypainter and jadedghost22 for the 100+ reviews.


	19. Chapter 19 Take Me to Your Heart

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this hangover Bella. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Mr. Astley or any of his songs. I also do not own or take credit for any mention of any or all of the pop culture, especially Penny and Sheldon. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**Chapter 19 "Take Me to Your Heart"**

**EPoV**

Jasper pounds on Edward's bedroom door. "Edward, get the hell up man. What's the matter with you? Edward! Turn off your alarm, get up"

Not hearing Edward stir, Jasper bangs on the door even harder and waits for a sign of life. Fully aware Edward is going to be late extremely late if he doesn't get his ass out of bed immediately, Jazz pushes the door and yells, "Get the fuck up now dickhead. You're going to be late for rounds." To Jasper's surprise, Edward's bed is empty. His eyes scan the room before making his way to the bathroom again calling out to Edward. Getting no reply, he takes a sideway peak into the bathroom only to find it empty.

Jasper runs back to his room in search of his cell phone. Worriedly, he dials Edward's number listening as it rings over and over before going to voice mail. Jasper hangs up and redials. Again, the phone goes to Edward's voice mail. Jasper stops and thinks for a moment. A couple of different scenarios play out in his head. Edward could still be at the hospital but a twenty four hour shift isn't likely. He could have spent the night at Bella's house. Maybe he's in her shower and didn't hear his phone but wouldn't have Bella heard it ringing? The last possibility is that something has happened to him. Jazz doesn't want to even consider that his best friend might be injured. He dials Edward's number one more time.

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . ._ _buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . ._

Edward's breathing deepens at the sound of the distant buzzing sound. He attempts to move but his neck and back are so stiff he can't seem to move. He's cognizant of the fact the he is definitely not sleeping in his bed.

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . ._

His stiff fingers blindly reach out in the direction of the low vibrating buzz of his cellphone.

_Buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . buzz . . . _

With phone in hand, Edward's sleepy eyes blink open focusing on his now silent phone. Three missed calls from Jasper. He frowns as he realizes there are no missed calls _or_ texts from Bella. In a sleepy haze, he searches to conference room realizing he had fallen asleep while reviewing patient charts. He rubs his neck, rotating it side to side loosening the knots in his sore neck muscles and, in the process, cracks a few bones. He winces at the slight discomfort. Raising his arms over his head and stretching out his legs, he finds his entire body tight and sore. He can't remember falling asleep last night. He must have been more tired last night than he realized to have fallen asleep on such an uncomfortable conference chair.

Edward's eyes pop out at the time on his phone, 5:20 a.m. Fully aware he doesn't have time to go home to shower and change, he decides to grab a quick shower and find some clean scrubs in the doctor's call room. Just as he is going to call Jasper, his phone vibrates.

"Hello," he mumbles through a gravel voice.

"Ed, where are you man? Are you okay?" Jasper voices with concern.

"Yeah Jazz, I'm okay. I feel asleep in the conference room reading some charts. Man my body is sore." Edward complains as he rubs and twists the pain in his neck.

"Yeah, I thought that's what might have happened or . . . you were sleeping at Bella's," Jasper laughs in nervous relief, "but I wasn't sure. Do you need me to bring you anything . . . I can meet you outside the hospital in about fifteen minutes. I'm just about ready to leave."

"Thanks Jazz that'd be great Jazz. I could use some clean scrubs and my toothbrush."

"Okay, see ya out front in fifteen."

Before meeting Jasper, Edward drops the patient charts at the nurse's station. With morning breath, he hopes to avoid the morning staff. He grabs a few towels and quickly showers. As he showers, he considers leaving an extra set of clothes and toiletries in his car just in case this ever happens again. He then redresses in his previous day's clothes.

Perfect timing, as Edward walks out he sees Jasper walking toward the door entrance. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it. I must have been more tired last night than I thought. I don't even remember knocking out."

Edward takes his clean clothes and toothbrush. Jasper smirks while Edward's brow furrows.

"Maybe it was from all that _activity_ . . ."

Before Jasper can finish, Edward punches his arm warning Jasper with his eyes.

"Thanks for checking on me man. You saved my ass today," Edward calls out as he makes his way back into the hospital to ready for his shift.

At the resident's usual morning meeting place Edward stands waiting. Alone, he has time to wonder why Bella didn't text him last night. He turns the screen of his phone face up and double checks for any missed calls or texts he knew weren't there.

She said _she_ would text him when she got home.

He said _he_ would text her when he got home.

Fuck, he wonders if she is upset that he hadn't texted her. He wonders if that is why she didn't text. _More importantly, he wonders when he became a thirteen year old love-sick girl._

Suddenly, a more unsettling unnerving thought invades his already overactive imagination. What if Bella met someone else last night, someone who made her laugh out loud and bought her lots and lots of drinks and danced close, body to body close, with her all night long. Then he wonders why he sounds like an insecure jealous seventeen year old high school boy. He chastises himself for his adolescent thoughts. _There must a logic reason why she didn't text me last night._ Mid-thought he's interrupted be the stern voice of the head resident.

"Good to see you're the first to arrive Cullen."

"Thank you sir . . . um ma'am," he yawns as he shakes off excess sleep. "Sorry. Maybe I'm not fully awake just yet."

After Edward permits his insecure thoughts to invade his usually very rational cerebral cortex, he is desperate to text Bella. Logically, he understands his juvenile behavior is unwarranted but, emotionally, his heart and mind don't care. So while the other residents file in and, despite the way too early time of day, he quickly types out a text.

_Good morning Bella, sorry I didn't have a chance text u last nite, fell asleep reviewing charts, hope u & the girls had a good time last night - E_

Satisfied his text message reveals no indication of his overly active juvenile imagination, he hits send. He's oddly comforted by the text he has just sent. At this ungodly hour, he isn't expecting a response to his text back but he relishes in their simple text connection.

**BPoV**

Bella groans as she feels a strange electrical current travel her arm. Instinctively, she squeezes her hand tightly around the object before falling back into alcohol induced stupor.

Pounding, painful agonizing pounding at her temples. She groans but the vibration of her groan only causes more excruciating agonizing pain. She searches for a cool pillow placing it at the temples of her throbbing head. She takes comfort in the pillow's coolness. She attempts to fall back asleep but the pounding of her temples continues to punish her denying any further sleep.

She painfully peaks through squinted blurred eyes scanning the room, a very unfamiliar room. Her shocked eyes shoot wide open. With her throbbing headache all but forgotten, she throws off the blankets checking to see if she is dressed. Slightly relieved, her legs scramble to the floor as she darts to the doorway. Still dresses, she's fairly confident she didn't hook up and have a one night stand. She prays she's either at Esme, Rosalie or Emmett's home. Cautiously, Bella peers out the door looking up and down the unfamiliar hallway.

In her panic, her half-forgotten headache returns in full force. With her adrenal pumping through her entire body, she feels as if her head is about to explode. Still frozen in the doorway, she rubs her temples and tries to think over the excruciating pain.

She thinks _'What did I do last night?'_ As best as she can, Bella reviews the previous night's activities step by step. She remembers going out with Alice and Rosalie. She remembers Esme's warning and now wishes she had taken her advice. She remembers meeting a protective Emmett McCarty Cullen and she slightly smiles. She remembers dancing and drinking; she remembers lots of drinking and she groans. She vaguely remembers whining that Edward had not text or called her. She remembers Alice, Rosalie and Emmett telling her to shut up and stop whining about Edward. Then she remembers she'd not texted Edward last night either. Even in her drunken haze, she remembers holding her phone waiting for a text from Edward that never came.

Why didn't he text me last night she pouts. Quickly, Bella attacks her bed in search of her cell phone. Her sudden turn causes the room to slightly spin. She swears she will never ever drink that much again ever as she moans in agony. She sits on the edge of the bed waiting for the room to still. She focuses on the television screen in an attempt to make the room stop spinning until her eyes focus on the alarm clock, 12:47 p.m. "Fuck, I'm dying and I need to be at work in just over two hours. Would somebody please kill me now," she whimpers. Through her throbbing pain, she attempts to smile when she notices a text from Edward. .

_Good morning Bella, sorry I didn't have a chance text u last nite, fell asleep reviewing charts, hope u & the girls had a good time last night - E _

Relief travels her body as she reads that Edward had fallen asleep at the hospital. Now, however, she feels guilty for whining that Edward had not contacted her last night. She has officially become a love sick girl instead of the strong independent woman she is.

"What the hell is wrong with me," she reprimands. "This is all too comfortable."

As Bella weakly chastises herself, she winces while typing a message to Edward.

_**Just woke up – in excruciating pain – surprised I can spell excruciating the way I'm feeling right now- you were right I can't remember most of last night**_- _**sorry I didn't text you when I got home – never did make it home – B**_

After sending the text, Bella notices a glass of water and two aspirins on the night stand. Agonizingly slow, she rises peeking out the window, Esme's house. Relieved, she pops the aspirins in her mouth washing them down with the water. Each gulp made her head pound confirming that two aspirins aren't going to be enough to soothe the pain she is currently experiencing. She drinks the entire glass of water but now her body craves an extra-large cup of java.

For the first time since Bella had met Esme, she hopes June "Esme" Cleaver is waiting in the kitchen with a huge pot of strong coffee with Bella's name on it.

"Why good afternoon to you . . ."

"No need to shout momma bear. Please tell me there is fresh coffee in that pot. I'd give my first born for a cup of coffee."

"Listen here missy, you will not be selling _my_ grandchild for a cup of coffee."

"Quiet, I need quiet and coffee pleaseeeee . . . shhhh . . . quietly." Bella gently sits at the kitchen island rubbing her temples. "Thanks for the aspirin momma bear," groans Bella.

Esme smirks as she quietly pours a large mug of coffee. She places it under Bella's nose before popping a couple of slices of bread in the toaster.

"Didn't I warn you about Alice and Rosalie . . ."

"Please don't yell at me momma bear . . . I'm not feeling well . . . and I need to be at work in about two hours . . ."

"You can't go to work in your condition!"

"Please," Bella moans in agony laying her head down, "Please stop yelling before my head explodes."

Esme quietly giggles, "Sorry Bella bear," she hushes, "but there is no way you can go to work in the condition you're in. You need to call in sick or find a replacement before as soon as possible."

With her head still down, Bella mumbles that she can't call in sick in such short notice.

"Momma bear, I hate to ask but could you give me a ride home so I can shower and change before work."

"But Bella . . ."

"Please, please for all that is holy stop screaming at me," cries Bella shutting her blood red eyes in torment.

"Fine let's go but eat some dry toast first. Food is probably the last thing on your mind but you can't go to work on an empty stomach."

After one more cup of strong black coffee, some dry toast, and a long hot shower, Bella reluctantly makes her way to work despite Esme's strong, albeit hushed, protest.

"Bella, you don't look too good. Are you feeling okay," inquires a concerned looking Seth.

"Oh Seth, I feel about as good as I look. There are tiny little men in my head trying to hack their way out. I think I'm going to die soon and all this misery will be over."

"Why don't you see if someone can cover your shift? I'm sure the boss won't mind especially since you're dying and all."

"As much as I would love to leave, I really need the extra money right now. I'll be okay. I just need to take it a little slow today. Thank Seth."

"You need any help, just let me know."

Bella nods in agreement then winces as the tiny little men in her head begin to drill her temples.

Five hours later Bella wonders out the employee's back door. She slowly inhales the cool night air before making her way to the bus stop.

Through her peripheral, she notices a tall dark figure leaning against a car. For a nanosecond, she panics until she inhales his familiar manly scent. Her entire body relaxes silently walking into his waiting arms. Her head rests on his chest. She feels his heart race. He lightly settles his chin atop her head cognizant that she may still be in pain. They fuse together wrapped in the warmth of each other's arms no words spoken. His arms hold tighter before he begins to warm her back.

"Let's go home," he whispers.

Bella nods as Edward walks her to the passenger's door. He unlocks the door, waits for her to slide in then quietly closes the door.

They drive to Edward's apartment in comfortable silence. He massages her left thigh as she tangles her fingers with his. There connection broken only to exit the car.

Once inside, Edward leads Bella to his room. She sits on the edge of the bed kicking off her shoes as Edward turns on a warm soothing shower. He tests the water before returning to the bedroom. Taking her hand, they shuffle to the shower. He begins to remove Bella's clothes as she returns the favor and undresses Edward.

For a moment, they stand face to face completely bare before Edward motions toward the warmth of welcoming of water. Positioned directly under the pounding water, Bella closes her eyes and drops her head back onto Edward's chest. He squeezes bath gel into his hand and began to massage her shoulder and back. A soft moan escapes her lips breaking their silence.

Edward smirks as he continues down her back. He applies more gel to his palms as he wraps his hands in front and allowing his hands to explore the front of her body. She locks her fingers in his and slowly guides his hands to her breast. She releases her hands from his as he gently kneads her luscious breasts. As he continues his ministration, she reaches back grabbing his firm ass. She pulls her body closer to his feeling his long hard arousal. It's his turn to emanate a soft gasp as she rubs her ass against his cock.

Needing more of a release, Bella turns wrapping her arms around Edward's neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. She lifts her face to his as he slowly lowers his plump lips to hers. Their lips softly touched once as Edward moves his mouth over hers. He breathes, "I missed you," before their lips crash in desire.

_Lips mold and suck . . . tongues longingly dance . . . hands grab and dig and possessively dig into skin. . . moans and groans . . . and pure unadulterated pleasure _

Edward's lips traveled down her neck where he sucked just below her earlobe as she shivered despite the warm running water. The tip of his tongue traced the outline of her ear as he again whispered, "I missed you so much," placing soft hot kisses down her neck. His mouth traveled to her wet breast. He licked her puckered nipple before pulling it into his mouth. He sucked and teased her nipple while his fingers played with the other nipple.

"I missed you too," she utters between kisses.

Needing him closer to her hot pussy, she raises her leg over his hip. She grabs his firm ass pulling him even closer to her warmth. They moan in unison as he pushes her against the wet tile. Mouth devours mouth, lips suck and pull, teeth crash, tongues caress, hands explores bodies just as the warm pounding water cools.

Unwillingly, they pull apart from the shock of the increasingly cooling water. Their bodies shiver.

"Let's get out of here," Edward groans in utter frustration knocking his forehead against the tile. Bella shivers in agreement.

Quickly drying off and wrapping a towel around their naked bodies, they make their way to the bedroom. Edward slips on a pair of boxer and flannel sleep pants before tossing one of his shirts to Bella. Bella dresses in his undershirts as he admires her alabaster long legs. Placing his Ipod on the dock, he sets his alarm at ungodly early hour and climbs into bed anxiously waiting as Bella slides into Edward's arms.

Low music hums in the background as they lay face to face. Their lips a breath away Edward whispers, "Is it weird that I sleep so much better with you in my arms?"

"No," Bella breathes back before she captures his bottom lip. Edward responds by sucking her swollen upper lip. Slowly, their legs tangle as their arms hold on tightly to each other. Reluctantly, Bella pulls away first needing air just slightly more than Edward's lips on her.

Edward grinds against Bella's warmth as he whispers, "Believe me as much as I want to continue this we both need to get some sleep."

Bella rotates her hips against Edward's long hard cock and whispers back, "And as much as I would like to continue this, you're right. I'm exhausted and there are still some little men working on my brain."

With a low chuckle Edward reminds Bella that he _had_ warned her about Alice and Rosalie.

Bella turns away from him positioning her back against his chest, her head under his chin and their arms and legs holding each other tightly. Sleeping in Edward's arms is fast becoming her new favorite way to sleep . . . and that worries her.

"Thank you for picking me up from work," Bella yawns.

"You're welcome but it was purely a selfish act. I _needed_ to see you."

Shyly Bella murmurs, "I met Tanya yesterday."

Edward's body stiffens. "Where?"

"Your mom and I were coming out of the hospital and she was walking in. Esme spoke to her for a few minutes before she introduced her to me . . . Edward? You know she is kind of perfect . . . I think she's kinda perfect for you . . ."

"Tanya's great. I'm not going to lie but she isn't perfect for _me_." He holds Bella tighter.

"She seemed really upset Edward. I feel responsible for that."

"Don't. . . you are not responsible for what Tanya is going through right now. This is all my fault . . . and I feel badly for her pain but you're not to blame yourself. Got it?"

Bella reluctantly sighs.

"By the way, I'm sorry I didn't text you last night," Edward murmurs into Bella's hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't text _you_ last night. I was just a bit intoxicated last night."

"Just a bit," he mocks.

"Okay a lot intoxicated . . . _yawn . . . _Oh yeah, I met your cousin Emmett . . . _yawn . . . _ I think I kinda remember him putting me to bed . . . _yawn_ . . . I think . . . I can't really remember some of last night . . . most of last night is now lost in the black hole never to be remembered again."

_Yawn . . . _"Emmett put you to bed? . . . _yawn . . . _what bed? . . . _yawn . . . _where?" his hushed voice on edge.

Despite her sleep, Bella giggles and slaps his hand. "Are you jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Emmett is in love with Rosalie."

"I don't know Sheldon, you kinda sound jealous to me," Bella softly sings. "What other reason is there for you to worry about what bed he put me in?"

"I am _not_ jealous. I just wanted to make sure he took good care of you in your intoxicated condition," spews Edward.

"Oh yeah . . . he took good care of me alright," teases Bella as she rubs against Edward's still long hard glorious cock.

"That's not funny Penny." Edward argues into her hair. "And you better stop that," his cock nuzzled between her ass checks, "before I forget how sleepy we both are. I _am_ exhausted and my body is still a bit sore," exhales Edward.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"As much as I like the sound of your hands all over me, I think I just need a good night sleep after the night I had on that chair. By the way, how bad was the hangover?"

"It's so bad that I'm sure I'm never going out with your sister and Rosalie ever again. They're a dangerous combination. I think Alice has a hollow leg . . . _yawn . . . _and you're right, as much as that shower helped with my massive hang over and other parts," Bella rubs against him one last time, "what I really need is a good night sleep."

Edward tightly squeezes Bella and in a halfhearted hushed tone agrees, "Sleep it is."

"Edward, would you do something for me?" Bella mumbles nearly asleep.

"I would do anything for you Bella."

She reaches down and tugs at his sleep pants. "Take these off."

"Really," he asks in surprise.

Bella nods and in a faint voice answers, "Yes . . . I want to sleep naked in your arms tonight."

At her request, Edward tugs off his pants while Bella pulled off her top. Their naked bodies lay meshed together back to chest, fingers and arms locked tightly and legs tangled.

"Thank you, this is perfect."

Edward nods in agreement. "Yes, this _is_ perfect. Now go to sleep."

As they drift off to sleep in each other's arms, Bella places their joined hands just above her heart. The low soft music fills the room. In his subconscious sleep, Edward dreams of golden honey chocolate eyes and . . . _Are we lovers Or only just friends? Come tomorrow Will I be lonely again? When you see me Is it love in your eyes? What you feeling Deep down inside? _

_Do you think about me (Think about me) When I'm far away? Do you dream about me?_

_(Dream about me) Can I find a way To make you want me? (Make you want me) The way I want you 'Cos I think I love you (Think I love you) Could you love me too?_

_Take me to your heart Never let me go If you knew what I'm feeling You would not say no_

_Take me to your heart Never let me go For your love, for your love Is all I need to know_

_Can you tell me When you look at me If you need me In all honesty? Because I'm certain_

_As sure as can be I'd make you happy Eternally . . . _

**A/N: Edward's Rick Astley song **_**"Take Me to Your Heart" **_**is written by songwriters Peter Alan Waterman, and Matthew James Aitken. For some reason, this was an extremely hard chapter to write even though I knew the direction of the chapter. If you read this chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
